Me and Him
by ishikawa ayica
Summary: Sakura, gadis cantik sempurna, ceria, cuek dan manja, selalu mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam masa pacarannya, di jodohkan dengan Sasuke yang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. bagaimanakah kisahnya? chek it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Mohon reviewnya minna-san ^_^**

**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya..**

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, dll**

**Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

Summary : Sakura, gadis cantik sempurna, ceria, cuek dan manja, selalu mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dalam masa pacarannya, di jodohkan dengan Sasuke yang tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Sakura mengajarkan Sasuke tentang cinta yang ia ketahui, bukan karena Sakura mencintai Sasuke, melainkan karena Sakura ingin Sasuke menemukan cintanya agar dapat membatalkan perjodohan yang di lakukan orang tuanya, namun ternyata hal itu tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Apakah yang terjadi? Bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Chek it out!

Amerika, 29 july

Sebuah hotel berbintang di amerika sedang mengadakan _annyversary _ yang ke 10 tahunnya. Begitu ramai dengan para tamu yang mengenakan tuxedo maupun gaun mewah yang sangat menyilaukan mata. Setidaknya begitu bagi seorang gadis 16 tahun yang terlihat sedang bosan di sudut ruangan ini. Sudah 2 jam lebih ia terjebak di pesta ini, dan sudah selama itu pula ia menunggu untuk terbebas dari keramaian membosankan ini.

"Sakura-_sama_, di panggil Tsunade-_sama_ untuk menghadap." Ucap seorang asisten yang datang menghampiri gadis tersebut.

"Hn." Ucap gadis itu berdiri kemudian pergi menuju sebuah ruangan lain yang ada di dalam ruangan khusus pesta ini.

.

.

.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Sakura heran pada orang yang sedang berdiap-siap di ruangan tersebut.

"Hn, kau yang akan membuka acara hari ini." Ucap wanita berambut pirang tersebut dengan tegas, seolah titahnya tak terbantahkan.

"_Oh c'mon mom, i can't and you know it_." Jawab Sakura memelas pada ibunya, yang di ketahui bernama Tsunade tersebut.

"Sudah ku bilang Sakura, meskipun kau di amerika, jangan sekali-kali menghilangkan bahasa atau budaya jepangmu, aku tak suka." Ucap Tsunade menatap Sakura sangar.

"Kalau ku lakukan kau akan membatalkan niatmu untuk membuatku berbicara di depan umum?" tanya Sakura mencoba memberi penawaran pada ibunya. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura demam panggung atau sebagainya. Namun menjadi anak salah satu pebisnis tersohor di dunia memang akan sangat merepotkan, di liput wartawan, berulang kali di potret dsb, dan Sakura membenci itu, ia benci ketika harus menjadi perhatian umum.

"Tidak." Ucap Tsunade tegas.

"Ayolah Tsunade, kau terlalu keras pada Sakura." Ucap ayah Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton di ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan bertindak keras padanya jika saja ia penurut seperti kakaknya Jiraiya, lagi pula kau yang lebih tau sifat pembangkangnya itu."ucap Tsunade kini menasehati Jiraiya yang melihat Tsunade pasrah.

"Lebih tepatnya aku tau dari siapa Sakura mewarisi sifat pembangkangnya." Ucap Jiraiya terkekeh menggoda istrinya yang memanlingkan wajah pura-pura tak mendengar ucapan Jiraiya. Dan kesempatan ini tak di sia-siakan Sakura. Sakura segera mengendap-endap keluar ruangan, berbaur dalam pesta _and finally_ dia melarikan diri. Sakura lari keluar dari hotelnya itu dengan menggunakan _lexus_ perak miliknya, sebenarnya Sakura tak tau kemana ia akan pergi, bukan karena ia tidak mengetahui jalan atau tempat di amerika, ayohlah, Sakura sudah sering ke amerika sejak usianya masih menginjak 7 tahun, malah ia tinggal di negara itu sejak itu. Namun yang ia bingungkan adalah ia sedang tak ingin ke mana-mana saat ini, tidak sebelum ia menerima pesan yang membuatnya tersenyum sumringah.

Sakura melajukan _Lexus_ miliknya ke suatu tempat, sebuah restoran terkenal. Dan disinilah ia berada, duduk berhadapan bersama seseorang. Seorang pria yang memiliki raut wajah yang penuh ketegasan, dan keseriusan.

"Soal pertanyaanmu tempo lalu, maaf Sakura.. aku mencintai orang lain." Ucap pemuda tersebut dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Tak masalah Neji, aku tau dari awal, kau menyukai dia kan? Si gadis cina jepang bercepol dua itu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Tenten. Ya aku mencintainya, maaf Sakura." Ucap Neji masih dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau berlebihan. Semoga kalian bahagia, jangan lupa untuk mengundangku ke acara pernikahan kalian nanti yah." Ucap Sakura masih tersenyum pada Neji.

"Itu pasti. Aku pergi dulu yah, ada janji dengannya." Ucap Neji tersenyum kemudian pamit meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tersenyum di tempat.

Kriik..Kriiik..Krikk..

Sakura masih tersenyum, membuat beberapa orang asing menatapnya bingung. Sampai akhirnya

"Haaaaahh, sial! Ini yang ke 20 kalinya aku di tolak! Lihat saja _kami-sama_ jika aku bertemu denganmu, akan ku bunuh kau, karena selalu menghancurkan hatiku secara sepihak!" ancam Sakura menatap langit dengan aura membunuh dari tubuhnya, membuat beberapa bunga yang memang menjadi hiasan di meja pengunjung menjadi layu seketika.

Sementara di Kediaman Haruno

Selepas acara di hotel para keluarga segera kembali ke kediaman mereka, begitu pula dengan keluarga Haruno. Dan sampai saat ini menunjukan pukul 10 malam, Haruno Sakura masih belum kembali, ralat baru kembali. Ternyata sementara author mengetik _Lexus_ Sakura sudah memasuki halaman rumahnya.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Sakura lesu memasuki rumah megah bak istana miliknya.

"SAKUUUURAAAAA!" teriak Tsunade begitu Sakura sampai di ruang tamu, Sakura yang sedang lesu kaget dan memandang Tsunade dengan tatapan membunuh karena mengagetkannya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu anak muda. Sekarang aku harap kau punya alasan kenapa kau melarikan diri." Ucap Tsunade layaknya raksasa yang akan memangsa Sakura.

'Glek. _Sakura no baka_! Aku lupa membuat alasan.' Batin Sakura terpojok dan menatap Tsunade takut. Di ruangan ini ada Tsunade, ayah serta kakak Sakura. Namun saking takutnya Sakura hanya menyadari keberadaan Tsunade di ruangan ini.

"Bukankah _Kaa-san_ sudah tau alasannya. Aku tak suka jadi bahan perhatian." Ucap Sakura mengambek menstabilkan rasa takutnya pada Tsunade yang benar-benar berwajah seram.

"Mau sampai kapan kau bergelut dengan alasan bodoh itu, hah?" sangar Tsunade pada Sakura. Sakura menunduk takut menatap ibunya.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, maafkan Sakura, kau tau kan Sakura itu bagaimana." Ucap Jiraiya menenangkan Tsunade.

"Jiraiya. Ini adalah ke 13 kalinya, dan aku tak ingin terus-terusan mengalah. Ia harus belajar apa itu tanggung jawab. Aku tak mau tau, Sakura, kemarikan semua kartu kreditmu, atm, uang tunai, kunci mobil, pokoknya semuanya." Kata Tsunade sangar pada Jiraiya dan Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak, tidak aku tidak mau. _Nii-chan_ tolong aku.." ucap Sakura memelas pada kakakknya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. Sedikit kasihan, ia pun mencoba untuk membantu Sakura.

"Sudahlah _kaa-san_, Sakura hanya—

"Diam kau Sasori, kalau kau membantunya kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya." Ancam Tsunade pada Sasori yang langsung menutup mulut.

"_Kaa-san _ayolah. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji." Bujuk Sakura memelas pada ibunya.

"Ayolah Tsunade, kasihan Sakura." Kata Jiraiya merangkul Tsunade. Tsunade mendelik tajam padanya hingga Jiraiya melepaskan rangkulannya itu dengan kikuk.

"Tidak, itu janjimu yang ke sekian kalinya Sakura, dan aku tak akan percaya lagi." Ucap Tsunade mutlak. Sakura mulai naik pitam, dan akhirnya lenyap sudah hasratnya untuk memohon. Jika dengan cara baik-baik tak bisa maka harus dengan cara kasar bukan.?

"Baik, terserah kau! Kembalikan aku ke jepang. Aku tak betah tinggal di sini lagi. Aku ingin berangkat malam ini juga!." Rajuk dan ancam Sakura. Sakura tersenyum setan dalam hatinya, karena ia tau ia selalu berhasil memakai cara ini. Sakura memang pernah tinggal di jepang beberapa kali, namun hal itu sudah cukup lama, karena urusan bisnis maka Sakura dan sekeluarga menetap di amerika, meskipun sesekali Sasori sering bolak balik ke jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana. Dan Sakura selalu mengancam ibunya memakai cara ini, karena ia tau betul Tsunade tidak akan membiarkan Sakura tinggal sendiri di jepang, namun agaknya Sakura harus kecewa kali ini.

"Baik jika itu maumu, aku juga berencana mengirimmu ke jepang dan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari sahabat ibu yang ada di jepang." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum menang. Sementara Sakura mulai berubah wajahnya menjadi merah karena menahan amarah.

"Apa? Kau sudah gila! AKU TIDAK MAU. SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN MAU. TITIK" ucap Sakura frustrasi kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Tsunade meghela nafas berat akan kelakuan putri bungsunya itu. Benar-benar anak yang membuat sakit kepala.

"Tsunade, apa itu benar?" tanya Jiraiya ragu pada Tsunade.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mendukungku, ini ku lakukan untuk mendidik Sakura, salah siapa dia jadi begitu manja? Itu karena kau dan putra sulungmu itu yang sangat menginginkan adik dan anak perempuan, dan lihat akibat kalian terlalu memanjakannya." Seru Tsunade pada anak sulung dan suaminya yang terdiam, kemudian Tsunade kembali ke kamarnya.

"_Tou-san_, bukankah ibu sudah keterlaluan?" tanya Sasori menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Itulah ibumu, sebaiknya kau pergi temui Sakura, sudah pasti dia akan mengambek dan memulai mogok makan lagi." Ucap Jiraiya tersenyum paksa pada Sasori. Yah, Sakura Vs Tsunade, sudah bukan hal baru. Namun mau seperti apapun bukankah anak harus mematuhi orang tuanya? Dan selalu begitulah aturan alam berputar.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau di dalam?" tanya Sasori membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Terlihat gundukan yang tertutupi selimut di atas kasur sang pemilik kamar itu. Sebuah bantal guling melesat dari dalam gundukan dan tepat mengenai wajah imut Sasori yang membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang beberapa langkah.

"Pergi _Nii-chan,_ aku sedang ganti baju. Kau mesum!" Dusta Sakura mengamuk dari dalam selimut, Sasori tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat ini, namun ucapan Sakura barusan membuat Sasori tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Memaksa Sakura untuk mendudukan dirinya yang semula berbaring dan menatap Sasori kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kesal pada kakaknya itu.

"Apa-apaan kata-katamu itu, mesum? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau sedang ganti baju, di mataku kau tetaplah gadis kecil kesayanganku." Ucap Sasori mendekat dan mencubit pipi ranum Sakura gemas.

"_Nii-chan_ lepaskan!. Bohong! Kau tidak menyayangiku _nii-chan. _Kau penghianat!" ucap Sakura merajuk dan memukul kepala kakaknya yang masih tertawa itu.

"Bukan begitu Sakura, kalau kartu kredit dan atmku juga di sita, aku jadi tidak akan bisa memberimu uang dan membantumu. Belum lagi sifat gila belanjamu itu, Sakura tanpa sepeserpun? Itu tidak mungkin. Adikku adalah gadis yang selalu di kelilingi dollar, dan aku jamin kau tidak akan bertahan sehari saja tanpa mereka" Ucap Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Tapi _lexus-_ku. kau tau dia sangat berarti untukku, dia benda kesayanganku _nii-chan_." Kata Sakura merengek dan menarik-narik ujung baju kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, _kaa-san_ benar, kau harus bisa lebih bertanggung jawab Sakura. Cobalah untuk berdamai dengan _kaa-san_, kau juga sudah keterlaluan kan? Itu yang ke 13 kalinya kau membuat _kaa-san_ malu di hadapan koleganya." Ucap Sasori menasehati Sakura yang terdiam dan menunduk. Sakura mengerti ia sudah begitu egois dan membuat malu ibunya, dan terlebih ini bukan untuk pertama atau kedua kalinya ia melakukan itu. Namun meskipun begitu, Sakura tetaplah memandang ibunya sangat keterlaluan, bukankah keterlaluan menjodohkan anaknya sendiri dengan orang yang belum Sakura kenal sama sekali dengan alasan untuk mendewasakan Sakura. Tidak, Sakura tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

"Tapi Sasori-_nii,_ perjodohan itu—

"Tenang saja, kau jalani saja dulu, kalau tak suka, kau boleh mengatakannya padaku, dan aku akan membantumu untuk keluar dari perjodohan itu." Ucap Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura. Sakura ikut tersenyum lega mendapati kakaknya akan membantunya.

"Kau janji yah? Kalau kau melanggar aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sasori-_nii_." Ancam Sakura pada Sasori yang mulai memeluknya.

"_I promise_." Ucap Sasori. Kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Sasori kemudian mengajak Sakura untuk makan malam. Sakura menurut saja dan mengikuti langkah Sasori menuju dapur, dimana ibu dan ayahnya telah menunggu. Sakura kemudian duduk di samping kakaknya dan memulai acara makan malam mereka dengan diam. Setelah selesai makan, mereka tak lantas kembali begitu saja karena Tsunade telah membuka suaranya lebih dulu.

"Jadi kapan kau akan ke jepang?" tanya Tsunade kalem pada Sakura yang tak mau menatap mata ibunya tersebut.

"Terserah _kaa-san_. Kartu kredit, atm, dan lain-lainnya kan _kaa-san_ yang menyita. Aku akan menuruti apapun keinginan _kaa-san _asal _kaa-san_ mengembalikan semua milikku, terlebih _lexus_ milikku!." Ucap Sakura tenang meski tak menatap wajah ibunya.

"Sakura, bukankah tidak sopan tidak melihat wajah lawan bicara saat kau sedang bicara? Bagaimana kau bisa melanjutkan perusahaan jika kau begitu." Tegur Jiraiya mengernyitkan kening pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis menatap _kaa-san_, itu melukai harga diriku. Aku tak pernah mengalah, namun kali ini aku mengalah, dan aku tidak ingin menangisi itu. Sayangnya aku akan menangis kalau aku menatap _kaa-san._" Jujur Sakura tegas tanpa melihat Jiraiya.

'Anak ini, benar-benar keras Kepala.' Batin Tsunade pasrah

"Baiklah, terserah kau. Aku akan mengirimmu ke jepang besok sore. Persiapkan semua kebutuhanmu, dan juga aku akan mengembalikan milikmu, untuk sementara kau akan tinggal di kediaman Uchiha. Mereka adalah sahabat ayah dan ibu, anak bungsu mereka akan ibu jodohkan denganmu. Kau tak perlu khawatir karena hal ini sudah kami bicarakan jauh-jauh hari dan mereka sudah setuju." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum senang pada Sakura yang menunduk.

"Cih, seperti aku punya hak untuk khawatir." Gumam Sakura pelan yang masih bisa di dengarkan oleh Tsunade, Jiraiya dan juga Sasori yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

Sakura melewati malamnya dengan terjaga, bagaimana tidak. Ia sangat khawatir dengan pria yang di jodohkan ibunya dengan dia, bagaimana jika ia tak tampan? Yah mengingat selera Tsunade yang payah menurut Sakura. Ayahnya saja standart begitu apa lagi calonnya.

'Tidak, aku harus membuat dia tidak menyukaiku. Lagipula Sasori-_nii_ sudah berjanji akan membantu.' Batin sakura menenangkan dirinya. Semalaman berfikir membuat Sakura tak sadar bahwa ini sudah hampir waktu yang di tentukan untuk berangkat, yah meskipun masih ada beberapa jam lagi.

"Sakura-_sama_. Anda di panggil Tsunade-_sama_" ucap salah satu _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian segera menemui ibunya.

"_Kaa-san_ memanggilku?" tanya Sakura pelan pada Tsunade yang kini sedang minum teh di ruang tamu.

"Barang-barangmu sudah di kirim, koper pakaianmu juga sudah. Dan ini milikmu yang ku sita ku kembalikan." Ucap Tsunade mengembalikan barang-barang Sakura yang di sita.

"_Lexus_ milikku?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sudah, yang belum terkirim tinggal kau saja." Kata Tsunade tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Sasori-_nii_?" tanya Sakura yang mengernyitkan kening pada ibunya. Tsunade ikut mengernyit dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kakakmu harus tinggal untuk membantu ibu dan ayah. Tapi kau tau sendiri tabiat Sasori, dia pasti akan sering datang mengunjungimu. Sudahlah Sakura, _kaa-san_ tak mau berdebat denganmu, berhentilah bersikap manja pada kakakmu." Tegur Tsunade pada Sakura yang menunduk, Sakura kemudian mengambil tas selempangnya dan berpamitan pada Tsunade.

"Aku pergi." Ucap Sakura dingin kemudian di antar sopir ke bandara. Tsunade tercengang dengan sifat Sakura. Ia bahkan tak meminta untuk di antar, padahal Sakura selalu manja. Namun sifat keras kepalanya mengalahkan sifat manjanya saat ini. Tsunade juga tak mau ia seperti bermusuhan dengan Sakura, namun ia telah kehabisan akal untuk menegur Sakura. Belum lagi Sakura yang tak mau mengalah, sekali-sekali Sakura harus belajar untuk hidup mandiri, begitula pikir Tsunade, hingga ia menahan hasrat seorang ibu miliknya untuk mengantarkan Sakura ke bandara.

Jepang, Tokyou

Sakura tiba di bandara jepang, ia di jemput oleh supir pribadi keluarga Uchiha, satu hal yang ia ketahui, bahwa Uchiha jelas bukan orang sembarangan di lihat dari _Limosin_ yang datang menjemputnya.

Kediaman Uchiha

Sakura memasuki kediaman Uchiha di tuntun oleh seorang _maid_.

'Lumayan, tak jauh beda dengan rumah' batin Sakura tersenyum senang mendapati kediaman Uchiha yang tak kalah megah dan mewah dari rumahnya di Amerika.

"Selamat datang Sakura. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Mikoto. Ini Suamiku Uchiha Fugaku, dan kedua orang di sampingku ini adalah Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap seorang wanita tersenyum lembut pada Sakura. Sakura membalas senyum itu dengan singkat dan berojigi.

'_Oh Shit! _Aku tak percaya anak-anaknya setampan ini.' Batin Sakura memuji dan meneliti wajah satu persatu anak dari Mikoto.

"Selamat datang Sakura, semoga kau bisa betah." Ucap Fugaku tegas dan tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sakura berojigi sopan. Sakura di bawa Mikoto memasuki rumahnya semakin dalam dan menunjukkan Sakura kamar tidurnya yang berada di antara kamar tidur Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, _ba-san_. Yang akan bertunangan denganku itu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sedikit salah tingkah pada Mikoto, kini tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di kamar Sakura berbincang sebentar.

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Mikoto jahil pada Sakura yang mulai memerah wajahnya. Dan hal itu membuat Mikoto tertawa lagi. Sakura dapat dengan mudah di terima di keluarga ini berkat sifatnya yang mudah bergaul dan pandai, hingga ia tak selalu kehabisan kata-kata dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka. Dan pribadi Sakura yang bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri membuat ia terlihat seperti bukan orang asing di rumah ini.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi jahil pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang membaca komik di kamarnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke cuek pada Itachi.

"Sakura, dia cantik kan?" tanya Itachi berusaha mencari tau bagaimana mimik wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"_Not bad._" Ucap Sasuke singkat dan datar. Membuat Itachi menatap Sasuke bosan.

"Ayolah, sedikitnya tunjukkan ketertarikanmu sedikit saja." Kata Itachi yang merebut komik bacaan Sasuke tersebut.

"Tidak akan ada yang menarik jika aku tak tertarik Itachi-_nii, _lagipula bukannya 5 menit lagi kau akan berkumpul dengan Akatsuki?" kata Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan malas.

"_Oh Shit!_ Kenapa baru kau ingatkan? Konan pasti akan mengamuk kalau aku telat lagi." Kata Itachi yang bangkit dari kasur Sasuke dan berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kau tak tanya, dan sebelum kau hilang di balik pintu, kembalikan komikku!" seru Sasuke pada Itachi yang berlari dengan panik. Itachi kemudian melemparkan komik Sasuke pada adiknya itu sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

'Dasar pikun' batin Sasuke kesal.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Hay minna \(^_^)/ berjumpa lagi dengan FFN baru. Sebenarnya author sudah menulis 3 FFN baru dengan Chapter yang lumayan banyak. Tapi baru FFN ini yang author publish, habis author rada bosan dengan FFN bergenre angst dan mysteri. Jadi untuk mengembalikan semangat Author menyelesaikan 2 FFN lain yang bergenre Angst dan Mysteri, author mempublish cerita ini dulu, yang 2 lainnya ntar aja di publish. Mohon reviewnya yah.. author mencoba untuk menyelesaikan fict ini kemudian di publish, tapi ternyata author tidak bisa, nggak dapt semangatnya, mungkin beberapa review kalian bisa membuat author kembali menyelesaikan fict ini. Dan sekaligus permohonan maaf atas FFN sebelumnya yang malah The end dengan mengecewakan. Di fict ini author berusaha untuk setiap chapternya bisa lebih panjang, dan juga author akan menjamin bahwa fict ini nggak bakal asal the end seperti yang sudah-sudah. Jadi sekali lagi mohon saluran semangatnya melalui review. Kritik dan saran di terima dengan baik. Segitu saja deh, dan oh ya, ini aku publish 2 chapter sekaligus biar enak bacanya, chapter 3 masih dalam tahap pembuatan, semoga suka yah minna-san.**

**Yosh, Arigatou gozaimasu. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mohon reviewnya minna-san ^_^**

**Terima kasih atas kunjungannya..**

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, dll**

**Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

Sasuke melanjutkan bacaannya, sebelum mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Tok..Tok.. hanya dua kali ketukan. Meskipun pintu kamar itu terbuka, Sasuke tak lantas memalingkan wajahnya dari komik yang di bacanya, karena mengira ketukan itu para _maid _ yang membuatnya, meskipun seingatnya setiap yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya selalu lebih dari 2 kali ketukan.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya suara asing di depan pintu. Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sakura sedang bersender di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menatap sebuah kursi yang ada di depan meja belajarnya. Sakura yang mengerti segera mendudukan diri di kursi tersebut. Namun cara duduknya membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening. Cara duduknya di balik sehingga senderan kursi itu ada di depan dada Sakura bukan di belakang kepalanya seperti seharusnya.

"Kamarmu bagus." Puji Sakura yang memperhatikan isi ruangan Sasuke. Sebuah lemari pakaian yang lebar, sebuah kamar mandi, satu set sofa, TV + PS, rak buku dan komik, sebuah kulkas, meja belajar, satu set komputer, laptop dan _Smartphone _gadget lainnya di kamar yang ber cat biru keputihan itu.

"Kau seperti akan merampok jika meneliti seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke datar pada gadis merah muda di samping kirinya itu.

"Maaf. Uhm, kau sudah dengar tentang perjodohan kita?" tanya Sakura kini serius pada Sasuke.

"Sudah." Ucap Sasuke kembali serius membaca komik.

"Pendapatmu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke semakin serius.

"Biasa saja, aku justru tak tau harus berpendapat seperti apa." Balas cuek Sasuke mengendikan bahu!.

"Bagus!" ucap Sakura berjingkrak senang. Sasuke menurunkan komik yang menutup wajahnya dan menatap Sakura yang sedang menutup mulutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan dengan mengernyitkan kening.

"Ma-maksudku, kau tau kan, kita tak mungkin bisa bersama tanpa yah kau tau sesuatu yang di sebut cinta. Aku yakin kau pasti lebih memilih pacarmu di banding orang asing sepertiku, jadi jika kita mengatakan kita sama-sama tak saling cinta orang tua kita pasti mau mengerti dan membatalkannya." Ucap Sakura berbinar manatap Sasuke.

"_Chotto matte!_ Kau tidak menerima perjodohan ini? Maksudku kau terpaksa melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke curiga dan memicingkan matanya.

"_Exactly!_ Ternyata kita sependapat." Kata Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dan mendekat duduk di tepi ranjang Sasuke.

"Aku rasa kau salah paham nona." Ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Namaku Sakura." Kata Sakura merajuk.

"Terserah. Kau salah paham. Kau mungkin tidak ingin melakukan perjodohan ini untuk melepaskan diri dari masalah yang sedang kau alami, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskan perjodohan ini karena aku tak pernah melawan perintah ayahku." Kata Sasuke menyeringai menatap Sakura yang kaget.

"Wow, benar-benar anak yang baik." Ucap Sakura kagum. Sementara Sasuke mendeliknya kesal.

'Tapi analisisnya boleh juga, ia sampai bisa menebak aku sedang bermasalah' batin Sakura menatap Sasuke serius

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang yang kau cintai? Kau rela meninggalkannya hanya untuk perjodohan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke yang semakin menyeringai.

"Sayang sekali aku tak pernah punya orang yang di cintai. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, tunanganmu adalah orang yang paling di incar se-Tokyou dari yang muda sampai yang tua, dan kau adalah gadis yang beruntung karena bisa menjadi tunanganku.!" Ucap Sasuke membanggakan dirinya. Sedikit tidak terima Sakura seolah tidak terpesona padanya, bahkan sejak awal bertemu Sakura begitu tak sopan. Sasuke berfikir Sakura adalah gadis yang unik, ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di hadapan Sasuke, padahal kebanyakan orang akan salah tingkah dan berpura-pura bermartabat agar dapat menjerat Sasuke. Namun Sakura, ketidak sopanan dan spontanitasnya itu membuat Sasuke dapat dengan mudah mengijinkan Sakura untuk memasuki ruangan pribadi yang tidak terjamah oleh siapapun kecuali kakaknya.

"A-apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang pucat.

'Hn. Kau pasti terkejut dengan reputasiku.. makanya jangan sok jual mahal di hadapan Uchiha.' Batin Sasuke menyeringai.

"Bwahahahahhahahahahahahaha" tawa Sakura pecah. Sasuke menatap Sakura ilfeel dan aneh.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke memukul Sakura dengan komik yang di pegangnya.

"Ka-kau bilang tak pernah punya orang yang kau cintai? Pfft. Malangnya nasib Uchiha Sasuke yang tersohor seantero jepang." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Cukup sudah Sasuke merasa di permalukan. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mendepaknya dari kamar pribadi Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut.

'Sial! Apa yang aku katakan padanya.' Batin Sasuke kesal.

"Bwahahahahahahhahahaha" terdengar suara tawa Sakura yang merusak harga diri Sasuke dari luar.

"Sialan!" maki Sasuke marah. Ia berjanji tak akan dengan mudah lagi berbicara dengan orang asing yang tak dia kenal.!

Menyadari kesalahannya Sakura mencoba untuk menahan tawa dan mengetuk pintu Sasuke. Sama seperti awalnya hanya dua kali ketukan pintu, dan Sasuke tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

"Sasuke, ayolah. Maafkan aku oke?" bujuk Sakura tersenyum dan sudah memasuki kamar Sasuke.

'Sial, aku lupa mengunci pintu.' Batin Sasuke malas. Ya salahkan dirinya yang begitu pelupa sehingga ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya, tak heran jika kini Sakura ada di dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada Sakura.

"Ayolah Sasuke." Bujuk Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Haruno, kau lancang sekali memanggil nama kecilku." Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sakura.

"Ayolah Sasuke, tidak mungkin aku harus memanggilmu Uchiha-_san_ sementara di rumah ini penuh dengan Uchiha, yang ada saat aku memanggilmu semua Uchiha malah akan menoleh padaku. Pokoknya lupakan itu, intinya aku minta maaf. Oke?" bujuk Sakura lagi pada Sasuke namun dengan tatapan malas karena Sasuke masih saja menatapnya seolah Sasuke ingin atau benar2 akan membunuhnya.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" ucap Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca komik.

"Kau tak harus kesal begitu kan? Lagi pula kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang punya kisah memalukan seperti itu. Dan aku rasa itu bukan hal yang memalukan, kau hanya sangat beruntung." Ucap Sakura menunduk sedih dan menatap jari-jari kakinya dengan nanar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura penasaran. Bagaimana mungkin belum mencintai satu gadispun di katakan beruntung oleh gadis ini.

"Setidaknya kau tak semalang aku. Di amerika aku bertemu dengan pria-pria luar yang yah cukup untuk mendebarkan hati, meskipun begitu karena terpisah lama dari jepang aku selalu saja menyukai pemuda jepang yang tinggal di sana." Ucap Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke masih diam dan mendengarkan apa yang Sakura ingin katakan padanya.

"Tapi di antara mereka tidak ada satupun yang mencintaiku. Kau sangat beuntung tidak mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya mencintai. Heh, menurutmu sebagai seorang gadis apa yang tidak aku miliki? Apa karena warna rambutku aneh? Atau karena hal lain?" tanya Sakura serius pada Sasuke. Sasuke kini malah terbawa dengan pertanyaan Sakura mulai meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut Sakura.

"Aku rasa tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke datar menatap Sakura.

"Itulah yang ku maksudkan. Tak peduli apapun aku selalu berusaha mencari kekuranganku, tapi tak ku dapatkan. Aku cukup cantik, aku anak yang cerdas, harta? Jangan di tanya. Prestasi? Itu apa lagi. Tapi tetap saja, semua pemuda yang ku temui lebih tepatnya yang ku cintai tidak satupun dari mereka yang menaruh hati padaku." Kata Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

'Gadis yang penuh percaya diri' batin Sasuke menertawakan Sakura. Bukan karena apa yang Sakura katakan tidak ada benarnya, Sasuke akui bahwa apa yang Sakura katakan itu memang benar tentang dirinya sendiri, hanya saja Sasuke merasa Sakura benar-benar apa adanya, tak seperti kebanyakan orang yang suka berpura-pura.

"Tapi siapa tau kau akan menemukan pemuda yang akan mencintaimu di jepang, sekarang kau sudah di jepang kan? Dan lagi _kaa-san_ sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah yang sama denganku." Kata Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"_Oh no!_ Aku dengar sekolah di jepang menggunakan seragam?" tanya Sakura tercengang pada Sasuke.

"Soal itu jangan khawatir, dari administrasi hingga perlengkapan _kaa-san_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya untukmu, lagipula sekolahku sekolah internasional, jadi soal pelajaran kau pasti bisa menyesuaikan, apa lagi kau baru mengatakan bahwa kau cukup cerdas." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura malas, baginya Sakura terlalu berlebihan kalau yang di khawatirkannya adalah perlengkapan sekolah, memangnya Sakura fikir keluarga mereka akan membiarkan ia mengurus semuanya sendiri apa, benar-benar tidak sopan berpikiran buruk mengenai orang yang belum kau kenal.

"Bukan itu, Sasuke! Maksudku, seragam? Oh ayolah, _Lexus_ milikku tidak akan cocok dengan penampilan itu." Ucap Sakura frustrasi.

"Eh?" kaget Sasuke.

"Ia, maksudku, di Amerika aku sekolah tidak mengenakan seragam, di sana pakaiannya bebas. Yaiks, aku akan terlihat seperti anak sekolahan." Kata Sakura membayangkan dirinya dengan Seragam sekolah yang membuat ia frustrasi.

'Aku fikir dia khawatir karena belum memiliki seragam' batin Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. Nah lo, Sasuke jadi sebenarnya siapa yang berfikiran buruk tentang seseorang yang belum di kenal hayooo..

.

.

.

"Itachi, kau melihat Sakura?" tanya Mikoto yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur.

"Ada di kamar Sasuke." Ucap Itachi tersenyum ganjil pada ibunya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya Mikoto cukup terkejut.

"_Kaa-san_ merasakannya juga kan? Aku rasa Sakura-_chan_ pasangan yang tepat untuk Sasuke. Baru hari ini dia datang dan dia sudah bisa mengajak Sasuke berbicara dengan nyaman. Maksudku, _kaa-san_ juga tau sendiri bagaimana galaknya Sasuke pada orang lain selain Uchiha, dan lagi, adikku itu bukan orang yang pintar bersosialisasi." Ucap Itachi menganalisis, sementara Mikoto tersenyum sumringah.

"Biarkan saja mereka. Itu bagus kan? Aku rasa Fugaku akan senang bila mendengar ini." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum kemudian kembali menyelesaikan persiapan makan malamnya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu menyesuaikan, dan lagi Sakura, jepang tidak sama dengan Amerika. Jadi kebiasaanmu di sana jangan kau bawa kemari." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tau, begini-begini aku berdarah jepang tau. _Kaa-san_ juga selalu mengajarkan semua tentang jepang padaku." Ucap Sakura mengambek.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke menanggapi.

"Tapi Sasuke, di sekolahmu apa benar tak ada satu gadispun yang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya Sakura penasaran pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Kalau pemuda?" tanya Sakura lebih penasaran.

"Tidak ad—Hey, kau fikir aku penyuka sesama jenis?" kata Sasuke tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Heheheh, _Gomen_, habisnya kau tidak tertarik dengan satu gadispun, itu aneh Sasuke. Ku fikir kau mengalami penyimpangan. Tapi walau bagaimanapun beri tau aku jika kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Kalau kau tau, kau mau apa?" tanya Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkan gadis itu. Setelah itu kita bisa akhiri perjodohan kita." Ucap Sakura tersenyum senang dengan rencananya itu.

"Cih, padahal kau kan selalu di tolak." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Itu berbeda. Aku bisa saja di tolak karena aku tak mengerti laki-laki. Aku memperlakukan orang yang ku sukai seperti ayah dan kakakku, tapi jika itu perempuan, aku mengerti. Setidaknya perasaan para wanita itu saling terhubung, kami bisa mengerti satu sama lain tanpa kalian mengerti." Kata Sakura membanggakan diri pada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku memang tak mengerti." Ucap Sasuke cuek. Sakura menatap kepala Sasuke seperti anak ayam yang kemudian di injak-injak olehnya. Dan Sakura tenggelam dalam hayalannya membunuh Sasuke karena kesal dengan sifat cuek Sasuke.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke, ayo makan." Ucap Itachi di depan pintu kamar Sasuke dan membuyarkan semua lamunan Sakura.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Ha'i_" ucap Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di meja makan.

"_Ba-san_, _Ji-san_ kemana?" tanya Sakura yang menatap kursi kepala keluarga tidak terisi.

"Sedang mengurusi bisnis, kita makan saja, biasanya Fugaku-_kun_ sudah makan malam lebih awal di kantornya." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Begitu yah? Jadi teringat _Tou-san_" kata Sakura menyengir pada piringnya yang sudah terisi nasi.

"Jiraiya-_san_ sering begitu juga?" tanya Itachi pada Sakura.

"Uhm. Dulunya _tou-san _sering begitu." Ucap Sakura antusias.

"Dulunya?" tanya Mikoto penasaran pada Sakura.

"Ia, karena sekarang aku juga membantu _tou-san_ di perusahaan jadi _tou-san _bisa cepat menyelesaikan masalah kantornya dan bisa makan malam di rumah. Tapi sayangnya tidak mulai hari ini" Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Dan begitulah percakapan yang terjadi antara keluarga ini, dengan Sakura sebagai orang baru yang menceriakan suasana dalam rumah Sasuke. Sasuke mau tak mau mengakui hal tersebut. Dengan hadirnya Sakura di tengah-tengah mereka keluarga mereka serasa lebih hidup, biasanya saat makan malam bersama seperti ini tidak ada kehangatan di keluarga mereka, kecuali tata krama dan sopan santun.

Dan dengan mudah Sakura di terima di keluarga ini.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou minna-san_" kata Sakura memberi salam saat tiba waktunya sarapan. Sakura kini sedang mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke yang dengan tenang memakan sarapannya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"_Ohayou _Sakura-_chan_" kata Itachi tersenyum.

"_Ohayou _Sakura, pagi ini berangkat sekolahnya sendiri atau?." Balas dan tanya Mikoto tersenyum.

"Bareng Sasuke saja, nanti kalau sudah hapal jalan baru Saku berangkat sendiri. Ne Sasuke, _yoroshiku_ ne, tenang saja, aku mudah menghafal, sekali juga pasti langsung bisa. Lagi pula aku harus tau dulu keadaan sekolahmu seperti apa, agar aku bisa berbaur, repot kalau sendiri." Ucap Sakura menatap Mikoto kemudian beralih pada Sasuke dan tersenyum bersemangat.

"_Taku!_ _Mendokusei na._." ucap Sasuke menatap Sakura malas. Sakura hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal, sementara Itachi tersenyum dan Mikoto terkikik geli. Setelah sarapan Sasuke dan Sakura pamit berangkat kesekolah menggunakan _Verrari _merah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil.

"Jepang indah kalau sedang musim semi yah?" kata Sakura terkagum-kagum menatap setiap jalan yang mereka lalui menampilkan pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke menanggapi.

"Sasuke, sekolahmu itu seperti apa?" tanya Sakura antusias pada Sasuke yang sedang menyetir serius memperhatikan jalan.

"Silahkan nilai sendiri nanti." Ucap Sasuke biasa. Sakura yang mendengar hal ini sangat kesal di buatnya, namun bukan Sakura namanya jika tak mencari akal untuk mengganggu Sasuke.

"Masih jauh tidak? Orangnya ramah-ramah tidak? Jangan-jangan nanti aku di jahili.. lalu apa kau punya teman? Akh mana mungkin kau tidak punya, yah walaupun aku yakin akan sangat sulit menyesuaikan diri denganmu." Ucap Sakura bertubi-tubi yang mulai mengganggu Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha untuk tetap tenang menyetir meskipun terlihat jelas urat kekesalan di wajahnya, tak juga jera, Sakura kembali bertanya.

"Tapi apa sekolahmu punya murid-murid yang tampan? Yah seperti kau lumayanlah, seperti Sasori-_nii_ juga tidak buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu? Mungkin aku akan bisa menemukan jodohku di sekolah baru ini." Ucap Sakura tersenyum sumringah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya jengah.

"_URUSAI_!" seru Sasuke marah pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura malah..

"Bwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahha.. kena kau! Siapa suruh berdiam diri seperti patung! Bwahahahahah." Tawa Sakura membludak. Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal dan dengan menyeringai jahil, Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, namun reaksi Sakura..?

"Yaaaaaaaahooooooooooo! _Go Sasuke! We will flying.._" seru Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah depan dan melihatpun ke arah depan. Sasuke tak menyangka, gadis ini bukannya takut malah sangat menikmati cara menyetir Sasuke yang dapat membawa keneraka secepat kilat. Dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membatin

'Hn. Menarik' batin Sasuke tersenyum.

.

.

Mobil mewah Sasuke memasuki area parkir sekolah, dimana beberapa kerumunan gadis berjejer seolah menanti kedatangan sang raja. Sasuke keluar dan demikian sorakan yang terdengar memekakan telinga.

"_Ohayou _Sasuke-_kun.._"

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-_sama_"

"Sasuke i love you."

Dan begitulah suara saling bersahutan terdengar, Sasuke tak lantas melangkah menjauh. Ia hanya berdiri bersender di pintu mobil yang telah di tutupnya, menatap dengan malas kerumunan yang rutin tercipta setiap pagi, menunggu dengan malas seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari mobil dan hal itu membungkam mulut para FG Sasuke yang sedang menyapa sang pangeran sekolah.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung yang di buat bergelombang dengan poni yang menutup dahi hingga alisnya, memakai pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan mereka. Wajah putih yang tersenyum menuju arah Sasuke dan kemudian melangkah bersama Sasuke membuat para FG Sasuke mendesah kecewa, bahkan banyak di antaranya yang menangis dan frustrasi di buatnya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sialan, dia benar-benar cantik."

"Tapi bukankah Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun?"

"Hei, aku sudah mengejar Sasuke bertahun-tahun dan dia dapat dengan mudahnya tertawa beriringan dengan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis, dunia pasti sudah gila."

"Aku rasa kau yang mulai gila."

Begitulah percakapan yang terjadi saat Sasuke dan Sakura melewati kerumunan. Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke tersenyum. Bukan karena suatu alasan yang spesial, Sasuke tersenyum karena Sakura berkata—

"Wow, haruskah aku meminta tanda tanganmu sekarang, kurasa media harus meliput ini, ada artis tersembunyi di kota ini." Ucap Sakura tertawa dan begitulah lelucon dan candaan Sakura yang entah mengapa selalu membuat Sasuke tersenyum walaupun tipis.

Sakura untuk pertama kalinya di perhadapkan dengan pemuda yang dingin berkarisma seperti Sasuke, dan Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan gadis menyenangkan seperti Sakura. Ya Sasuke mengakuinya, jika gadis lain akan berdandan berlebihan dan bermanja padanya, Sakura hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri dan memberi candaan yang mungkin untuk orang biasa akan mengundang tawa. Dan entah bagaimana Sasuke yang dingin itu mulai tersenyum dalam hari-harinya. Tentu ini bukan sesuatu yang bernama cinta, namun akankah suatu hari rasa itu mekar di dalam hati mereka? Ataukah justru Sakura akan menemukan cinta lain di tempat barunya? Dan biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Jadi bagaimana minna-san? Apa pendapat kalian..? jelek yah? Author akan berusaha lagi untuk memperbaikinya kalau masih jelek. Mohon reviewnya yah.. satu review anda sangat berharga untuk mengisi tabung semangat saya dalam melanjutkan cerita. *PLAK* author ngaco nih ^_^**

**Tapi pokoknya semoga suka dan jangan lupa review lagi. Berhubung ini di publish 2 chap sekaligus, balasan reviewnya akan di sampaikan di chap depan, yah, itupun kalau ada yang memberi (~.~)**

**Yaps, segitu saja bacotannya, semoga terhibur dan nantikan chapter berikutnya.**

**See ya.. (^_^)/**

**Arigatou gozaimasu untuk para readers dan reviewers. Spesial thanks untuk para reviewers yang terhormat. (Ittupun kalau ada yang nge-review) dan yang masih silent readers, ayo donk, kasih tanda titik aja di kotak review juga nggak apa-apa, biar author tau, fict gaje ini ada yang baca.. heheheh..**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai minna-san.. ketemu lagi deh. ^_^ maaf sebelumnya atas keterlambatan update, laptop author kena serangan virus jahannam T_T (emang ada virus jahannam? :D) jadi gara-gara itu, author jadi telat update, harus instal baru windowsnya, emang sial dah.. udah kena virus, battery-nya minta ganti, aish pusing! Nih malah curhat saya-nya :D. Tapi terima kasih buat _Otou-san_ dan Ka' ***** yang udah bantuin buat mengembalikan laptopku jadi lebih baik lagi.

Oh ya, Terima kasih banyak juga atas reviewnya, author sampai nggak percaya dan terharu banyak yang review.. hehhe, balasan reviewnya ada di bawah setelah cerita ini. Ya udah deh, ini chapter 3-nya semoga anda sekalian menikmati.

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki kelas yang sama, memang mereka ada di kelas yang sama setelah sebelumnya Sakura menghadap kepada kepala sekolah _Tokyou International High School_.

"Jadi ini kelasmu?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan 11 A.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke kemudian mendudukan dirinya di tempat duduk yang di dudukinya. Sakura mencoba masuk kedalam kelas tersebut dan sukseslah ia menyita semua perhatian siswa dan siswi kelas 11 A yang tadinya super ribut kini diam terbungkam oleh kehadiran Sakura.

"Uhm, hai." Sapa Sakura tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya sebelah seperti akan ber_high five_.

"Hai, kau siswi baru itu?" tanya seorang siswa pada Sakura.

"Ya, Haruno Sakura, _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ _minna-san_" ucap Sakura berojigi singkat kemudian tersenyum hangat.

"Kau benar-benar gadis jepang, ku fikir kau akan sedikit pirang, mengingat kabar bahwa siswi yang akan pindah kemari adalah siswi pindahan dari Amerika." Ucap salah satu siswi tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hahahhahahaa." Dan siswa dan siswi dalam kelas inipun tertawa bersama Sakura. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya, ia tak menyangka tak perlu dirinya untuk bisa membuat Sakura berbaur, terbukti dari kehadiran Sakura yang kini di terima baik di kelasnya. Sasuke masih tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura yang sedang berkenalan dengan siswa dan siswi di kelasnya sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Dia gadis yang menarik, bukankah begitu, teme?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang jabrik pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap pemuda itu sekilas kemudian kembali memperhatikan papan kosong di depannya.

Author : ayolah Sasuke apa yang kau perhatikan, bel masuk belum berbunyi, guru pengajar belum datang, lalu apa yang menarik dari papan itu?.

"Ya, baiklah, jangan bicara padaku. Aku hanya berfikir ia menarik, kalau kau tak berfikiran sama berarti Sakura untukku saja yah?" kata Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada Sasuke. Bukan karena ia tak mempunyai kerjaan, Naruto hanya merasa tertarik, Sasuke yang biasanya cuek itu kedapatan sedang memperhatikan Sakura yang kini sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelas mereka. Dan itu sungguh hal yang tak lazim, yah walaupun Naruto sangat mengakui bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar menarik.

'Hn, untukmu? Yah, datangi kedua orang tuanya dan minta agar kau di jodohkan dengannya.' Batin Sasuke malas meatap rivalnya yang menjauh itu.

"Jadi Sakura, kau mau duduk denganku?" tanya Naruto menyengir pada Sakura dan berjalan mendekati Sakura, hal itu masih dapat Sasuke dengar dan membuat Sasuke memasang telinga untuk jawaban Sakura.

"Tidak, terima kasih Naruto kan? Aku duduk di samping Ino saja." Ucap Sakura tersenyum, bertanya sedikit ragu pada Naruto tentang namanya, jangan sampai ia malah salah sebut nama. Yah memang sebelum mengganggu Sasuke, Naruto telah lebih dulu berkenalan dengan Sakura, dan Sakura yang berkenalan dengan banyak orang itu harus hati-hati untuk menyebutkan nama, jangan-jangan salah lagi. Dan jawaban Sakura membuat Sasuke menertawakan Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kemudian kembali duduk di tempatnya karena sang guru telah berdiri di depan kelas mereka.

"Harap tenang anak-anak, kita akan memulai pelajaran, dan selamat datang untukmu Haruno-_san_." Ucap Kakashi, guru bermasker yang mengajar Matematika di kelas tersebut. Kakashi tak harus repot untuk memperkenalkan Sakura, melihat kondisi kelas yang gaduh dan semua orang kecuali Sasuke sedang mengerubungi Sakura, Kakashi tau bahwa mereka pasti sudah saling memperkenalkan diri mengingat Sakura adalah pribadi yang cepat berbaur.

"_Ha'i Ji-san_" kata Sakura tersenyum setengah tertawa.

"Eeeeeeeh?" kaget semua siswa dan siswi kecuali Sasuke yang tetap _stoic_ meskipun kaget juga sih.

"Kebiasaanmu harus di kendalikan Sakura, aku sedang mengajar, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu di sekolah, mengerti?." Kata Kakashi tersenyum maklum pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Kaka-_sensei_." Ucap Sakura sambil bergaya hormat pada Kakashi yang terkikik geli melihat tingkah Sakura, keponakannya itu selalu saja bisa membuat ia tertawa.

"Psst, Sakura, jadi Kakashi-_sensei_ itu pamanmu?" bisik Ino pada Sakura yang mulai serius mendengar pamannya sedang berkoar menjelaskan berbagai rumus di depan.

"Aa. Pamanku dari keluarga ayah. Aku bingung kenapa keluarga mereka sepertinya berambut perak semua, hihihi" ucap Sakura terkikik geli.

"Dasar, kau ini gadis yang penuh kejutan." Kata Ino tertawa pada Sakura.

.

.

.

Skip Time

"_Jaa _Sakura. Sampai ketemu besok."

"_Jaa ne, _Sakura-_san_"

Dan begitulah sahut-sahutan dari dalam kelas ketika Sakura keluar bersama Sasuke untuk pulang ke rumah.

"Jadi kau sudah punya banyak teman, sekarang." Kata Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan bersama Sakura di koridor.

"Aku hebat kan? Heheh, tidak juga sih, itu juga berkat teman-temanmu yang menyenangkan, jadi aku bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan diri." Balas Sakura pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum semangat.

"Hn." Tanggap Sasuke.

"Jadi, yang bernama Ino itu ternyata blasteran yah? Pantas saja dia cantik seperti _barbie_, dan ternyata Kiba sangat menyukai hewan peliharaan anjing. Aku tak tau ternyata Naruto begitu suka ramen, Shino sangat senang dengan serangga, Shikamaru senang tidur, dan Shion sepertinya menyukai Naruto, terlebih lagi sepertinya Karin sangat suka padamu Sasuke. Hebat" kata Sakura terus mengoceh di samping Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengarnyapun mengernyitkan kening heran.

"Aku tak pernah tau semua itu." Ucap Sasuke acuh pada Sakura. Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum kini menatap Sasuke malas.

"Dasar..!" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran pada Sakura yang menatapnya dengan sangat malas.

Sakura masih menatap Sasuke malas, bagaimana mungkin ia tak tau info mendasar tentang teman-teman sekelasnya, yah walaupun mereka bukan sahabat, tapi apakah Sasuke harus secuek itu? Dan Sakura berani bersumpah Sasuke tak memiliki sahabat dalam hidupnya.

"Tidak ada." Kata Sakura datar dan kini memasuki mobil bersama Sasuke. Sasuke diam saja dengan keanehan Sakura dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya untuk kembali ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Tapi kau bisa tau dari mana Karin menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke iseng pada Sakura. Sasuke tau ada begitu banyak wanita yang mengejar dan menyukainya termasuk Karin, namun seingat Sasuke, selama di kelas Karin tidak sedikitpun mendekati Sasuke atau menyatakan cintanya, Sasuke penasaran saja dari mana gadis di sebelahnya ini dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Karin menyukai Sasuke dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

"Itu karena Karin sering memandangimu." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Semua orang sering memandang orang lain, apakah dari hal sepele itu kau menyimpulkan seenaknya saja?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Baginya beradu pendapat dengan Sakura adalah hal yang menarik, karena Sasuke tidak pernah menemui sebelumnya orang yang dapat menjelaskan apa yang di pikirkannya dengan begitu gamblang seperti gadis musim semi itu.

"Memang itu sepele, tapi kalau kau melihatnya, ia melihatmu dengan tatapan yang dalam, kau harus tau, pelajaran pertama untukmu adalah, ketika seseorang menyukai seseorang yang lain maka yang akan di pikirkannya adalah orang yang di sukainya tersebut dan ketika orang yang kita sukai berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan kita maka sadar tak sadar kau akan selalu melihat kearahnya." Ucap Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sedang serius menyetir.

"Jadi kau punya seseorang yang seperti itu?" tanya Sakura lagi pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Yah, bisa di mengerti pangeran cuek." Kata Sakura menahan tawa.

"Jangan mulai Sakura." Kata Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan memandang Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil kemudian menoleh ke arah jendela yang ada di sebelahnya untuk melihat pemandangan luar.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_" ucap Sakura bersemangat ketika memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

"_Okaerinasai _Haruno-_sama, _Uchiha-_sama_." Kata salah satu maid yang menyambut kepulangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum pada _maid_ tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya seolah tak ada siapa-siapa disana.

'Kebiasaan menjengkelkan sang pangeran muda, kalau aku jadi _maid-_nya dan di perlakukan begitu akan ku siram rambut anehnya itu.' Batin Sakura terkikik. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sedang terkikik menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap Sakura, dan Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut juga ikut-ikutan menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah menantang Sasuke, Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam kamar pribadinya. Sakura tertawa kecil, baginya mengerjai Sasuke benar-benar menyenangkan, dan kesenangan itu di ganggu oleh sebuah dering dari _Smartphone_ miliknya.

"_Hallo, who's there?_" tanya Sakura yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"_This is my new number Imotou_" ucap seseorang di seberang telepon.

"_Nii-chan? Yeah it's you, oh my god, i missing you so much"_ kata Sakura berjingkrak sambil memasuki kamarnya. Terdengar kikikan geli Sasori di seberang telepon.

"Aku juga Sakura, bagaimana sekolahnya, lancar?" tanya Sasori dari seberang sana.

"Sangat. Kau tau, aku mendapatkan banyak teman baru, dan Sasori-_nii_ ternyata Sasuke itu sangat tampan, meskipun aku tetap saja tak ingin bertunangan dengannya." Ucap Sakura senang kemudian terduduk lesu di atas kasurnya.

"Tentu saja, adik Itachi memang tampan. Dan lagi Sakura, cobalah jalani saja dulu, siapa tau kau malah jatuh cinta dengannya nanti." Ucap Sasori yang terdengar jahil di telinga Sakura, Sakura akan memprotes sebelum ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau mengenal Itachi-_nii_? Kau kenal Sasuke? Oh _god!_ _Why you didn't tell me aniki no baka!"_ ucap Sakura sebal dengan Sasori yang malah tertawa di seberang sana.

Setidaknya jika saja Sakura tau bahwa kakaknya mengenal keluarga Uchiha, ia bisa sedikitnya mengorek informasi pada kakaknya tentang Sasuke, agar Sakura tak berpikiran buruk mengenai Sasuke, meskipun semua itu sudah tak ada gunanya lagi karena ternyata Sasuke tak seburuk yang Sakura fikirkan.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah anak-anak dari sahabat karib ayah dan ibu, dan lagi aku ada di organisasi yang sama dengan Itachi." Jawab Sasori dari seberang.

"Organisasi? Organisasi apa? Jangan-jangan organisasi mafia." Kata Sakura menyelidik. Sakura melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja belajar tersebut sambil masih menelpon dan memainkan bolpoint-nya.

"Akatsuki. Enak saja, kau selalu berfikiran jelek _imotou_. Akatsuki adalah organisasi perkumpulan anak-anak penerus perusahaan terkemuka yang mendunia, meskipun tak semuanya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang memiliki persahabatan yang baik dengan Haruno." Kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Uhm, keren yah? Tapi kalau _aniki_ rasanya kurang pantas, wajahmu imut begitu sih." Kata Sakura tersenyum mengejek walau Sakura tau betul tak mungkin Sasori bisa melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

"Oh ya? Menurutmu aku cocoknya di mana?" tanya Sasori yang mengernyitkan kening heran pada Sakura yang ada di seberang telpon.

"Di emperan toko, menjual boneka kayu." Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Sasoripun ikut tertawa mendengar Sakura.

"Dasar kau. Ya sudah, aku masih harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Baik-baiklah dengan Uchiha, jangan terlalu manja pada mereka, nanti kau malah akan merepotkan, dan yang paling penting jangan beradu pendapat dengan Mikoto _ba-san_ seperti kau yang membangkang pada ibu." Ucap Sasori menasehati khawatir mengingat sifat Sakura yang terkadang bisa membuat pusing kepala itu.

"Tenang saja, aku akan ingat semua pesanmu. _Aniki_ juga jaga kesehatanmu, dan salam untuk _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_." Kata Sakura tersenyum tulus.

Setelah menaruh _smartphone_-nya di atas meja belajar Sakura meregangkan kedua tangannya kemudian menuju balkon untuk menghirup udara segar. Sakura bersandar di balkonnya dan menutup mata menikmati hembusan angin sore. Menoleh sebentar ke kanan ia malah di kejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang kini juga sedang berada di balkon kamar Sasuke yang berada di samping kanannya sedang menikmati sesuatu di dalam cangkir, kopi mungkin. Sakura hanya tersenyum memandangi Sasuke yang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Memperhatikan wajah damai Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum, sepertinya suasana hati Sasuke sedang baik saat ini. Asik memandangi Sasuke, Sakura di kejutkan oleh suara jendela yang berderit di sebelah kirinya, memperlihatkan Itachi yang meregangkan tangannya di balkon kamar yang ada di sebelah kiri Sakura. (ingat kan? Kamar Sakura itu ada di tengah antara Itachi dan Sasuke).

"Itachi-_nii_, tak ke kantor?" panggil Sakura yang sedikit menyorong ke kiri agar bisa bercakap-cakap dengan Itachi. Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar suara Sakura segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Tidak Sakura, nanti saja. Kalian ada di balkon juga? Jangan-jangan aku malah menganggu." Ucap Itachi tersenyum jahil pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dan tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke hanya membalikan badannya memunggungi Sakura dan Itachi dan meminum kopinya lagi.

"Yang benar itu, kita berdua yang mengganggu Sasuke." Ucap Sakura terkikik. Sementara Itachi tersenyum lebar.

"Dia selalu begitu, seolah tenggelam di dunianya sendiri." Ucap Itachi yang tersenyum menatap punggung adiknya yang ada di balkon di sebelah balkon Sakura.

"Tapi Itachi-_nii_, kau tak cerita kalau kau mengenali kakakku." Ucap Sakura cemberut menatap Itachi.

'Kakaknya? Sasorikah?' batin Sasuke yang diam-diam mendengar percakapan antara calon tunangan dan kakaknya itu.

"Bukan tak cerita Sakura, belum sempat cerita. Mau bagaimana lagi, waktu bicara kita kan sedikit, sebagai salah satu pewaris perusahaan pasti kau tau sulitnya membagi waktu untuk mengurus perusahaan dan hidupmu." Kata Itachi pada Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku belum begitu tau susahnya, yang paling tau itu Sasori-_nii_. Dia yang paling sibuk." Ucap Sakura sambil menahan rambut panjangnya yang di terbangkan angin.

"Ya, aku bisa bayangkan ia tenggelam di antara timbunan berkas-berkas perusahaan yang menyebalkan." Ucap Itachi terkikik.

"Pasti dia sedang frustrasi, _poor aniki_" ucap Sakura tertawa bersama Itachi yang sibuk membayangkan Sasori, Sasuke tersenyum hangat mendengar kedua tawa orang yang berharga untuknya itu. Tunggu, berharga? Itachi memang mungkin, tapi Sakura? Apakah Sakura mulai menjadi sesuatu yang berharga baginya? Dan Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menepis pemikiran yang ada. Sedikit menoleh pada Sakura yang masih tertawa bersama _aniki-_nya.

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Huuuuuatchhuuu"

"Sasori, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jiraiya yang kebetulan sedang bersama Sasori di kantornya.

"Ya aku baik. Hanya sedikit masuk angin? Atau ada yang sedang membicarakanku? Entahlah." Ucap Sasori mengangkat bahunya cuek kemudian melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang malam, Sakura malah uring-uringan di kamarnya karena bosan. Ingin jalan-jalan tapi tak tau arah, Sakura kemudian memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah _headset_ yang di sematkan di kedua lubang telinganya dan mulai memutar MP3 miliknya. Sedikit iseng ia keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura yang akan turun ke ruang tengah melewati kamar Sasuke yang sedang terbuka, kemudian Sakura tersenyum senang dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang terbuka lebar.

Tok Tok..

Bunyi pintu di ketuk dua kali memasuki indera pendengaran Sasuke yang masih berdiri di balkon. Sasuke menutup pintu jendelanya dan berjalan menuju kasur dan mendudukan diri di kasurnya itu menatap sosok Sakura yang tersenyum di ambang pintu.

"Boleh masuk?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek, dan Sakura tau itu adalah pertanda terserah dari Sasuke. Dan dengan seenaknya ia melangkah masuk dan mendudukan diri di kursi di depan meja belajar Sasuke.

"Memang kebiasaanmu atau hanya kebetulan?" tanya Sakura menyelidik pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke cuek dan tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura.

"Mengunjungi balkon saat sore hari." Kata Sakura lagi sambil melepas _headset_ dar telinganya.

"Kadang-kadang saja, saat merasa jenuh." Ucap Sasuke cuek pada Sakura yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya melepas _headset_.

"Tentu saja kau jenuh, sekali-sekali carilah pacar Sasuke." Kata Sakura menasehati pada Sasuke.

"Memang kau tau rasanya punya pacar? Kau kan selalu di tolak, jangan berucap seolah kau mengerti rasanya." Kata Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya pada Sakura.

"Setidaknya aku tau rasanya jatuh cinta, lagi pula ketika kau jatuh cinta rasa memiliki itu adalah rasa yang kesekian akan kau fikirkan, yang terutama kau selalu ingin dekat dan berada di sisinya." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pasti pada Sasuke.

"Kau serius ingin mengajariku tentang cinta? Aku mulai muak setiap kali bertemu kau selalu membahas hal itu." Kata Sasuke datar pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kan sudah ku katakan aku akan membantumu. Baiklah jika kau mulai muak, maka sekalian saja muaknya, aku akan membahasnya kali ini dan janji tak kan berbicara soal cinta lagi saat bertemu denganmu." Kata Sakura memeletkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku mencoba untuk mendengar, tapi kalau tertidur, jangan bangunkan!" kata Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura. Sakura mendengus sebal dengan Sasuke yang tak sungguh-sungguh tentang pelajaran soal cinta yang akan di sampaikannya.

"Baiklah, hal pertama di luar dari hal-hal yang telah ku katakan padamu, saat kau bertemu dengan gadis itu, kau akan merasa seolah waktu terhenti dan seluruh dunia tersedot padanya, kau tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dan jantungmu akan bekerja dengan tidak teratur dengan degupan menegangkan dan menyenangkan." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"Kau akan merasa untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar melihat seorang gadis. Kau akan menyukai segala sesuatu tentang dia bahkan tentang semua yang ia sukai. Kau akan merasa selalu ingin melindunginya, ingin tau kabarnya, ingin bersamanya dan ingin memilikinya." Kata Sakura lagi menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke sambil tersenyum, berpose membayangkan kembali rasa jatuh cintanya yang pertama.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Sakura tak menatap wajah Sasuke karena sedang menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke, sehingga tak mengetahui saat ini Sasuke sedang berusaha melawan kantuk.

"Kau akan merasa cemburu saat orang lain dapat mendekatinya dengan mudah, kau merasa kesal saat ia tersipu dan tersenyum pada orang lain, kau merasa marah saat orang lain mampu membuatnya tertawa, dan kau akan sangat terganggu dan memikirkannya sepanjang hari." Ucap Sakura lagi masih tersenyum.

"..." tak terdengar Sahutan dari Sasuke. Merasa heran Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke malah tertidur di atas kasurnya, membuat Sakura mengembungkan pipi kesal dan berjalan menuju Sasuke. Sakura menarik rambut ayam Sasuke sekencang mungkin sehingga membuat Sasuke terduduk dan menjerit menahan sakit dan kesal.

"Sakura apa yang—

"Saatnya makan malam." Ucap Sakura dingin dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang cengo dengan sifat Sakura. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis mendapati Sakura yang mengambek padanya. Siapa juga yang tak akan kesal saat kau berbicara dengan penuh perasaan dan lawan bicaramu malah tertidur pulas.

"_Sorry_" ucap Sasuke menyusul Sakura menuju meja makan.

"_Never mind, _lagi pula aku sudah tau kau pasti akan tertidur mendengar ucapan membosankan, sudahlah, yang penting aku sudah memberi taumu" ucap Sakura tersenyum singkat. Sementara Sasuke perlahan tertinggal di belakang dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang aneh.

.

.

.

"_Ohayou Sakura."_

"_Good morning Sakura"_

"_Ohayou Haruno."_

"_Ohayou Sasuke."_

"Sasuke, selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi semua."

Dan sapaan serupa terdengar di indera pendengaran Sakura dan Sasuke. Sakura membalas sapaan itu kemudiann tersenyum tak sepert Sasuke yang hanya ber'Hn' ria dan mengangkat tangannya pertanda ia mendengar sapaan itu. Sakura mendudukan diri di tempatnya kemarin dan bergosip bersama Ino. Sasuke hanya memutar mata bosan kemudian duduk di tempat duduknya.

"_OHAYOOOUUU MINNA-SAN_" ucap Naruto yang berteriak di depan kelas, mendapat lemparan botol dan sumpah serapah dari penghuni kelas karena kebisingannya yang tak tertandingi. Sementara Sasuke mendengus sebal, Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sakura, sebentar ada acara tidak? Mau ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menghampiri Sakura sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan botol dari Kiba.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Jalan-jalan saja, sekaligus ke kedai ramen favoritku." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura.

"Baiklah aku ikut." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Yeay! Ku jemput nanti sore yah, jangan lupa berdandan yang cantik." Ucap Naruto sedikit menggoda.

"_But this is not a date. Deal?" _tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang langsung menyengir.

"_I don't think so_" ucap Naruto tertawa dan mengabaikan Sakura yang meminta sebuah jabatan tangan membuat Sakura mengendikan bahunya.

"Ya sudahlah, terserah kau saja." Ucap sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke manyaksikan percakapan singkat itu dengan melirik, entahlah, ia juga tak mengerti secara ajaib ia merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai ia teringat perkataan Sakura yang samar sebelum ia terlelap kemarin sore menjelang malam.

'_Kau akan merasa cemburu saat orang lain dapat mendekatinya dengan mudah, kau merasa kesal saat ia tersipu dan tersenyum pada orang lain, kau merasa marah saat orang lain mampu membuatnya tertawa, dan kau akan sangat terganggu dan memikirkannya sepanjang hari.'_

'Tidak mungkin' batin Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tak di sangka bel berbunyi dan Kakashi telah memasuki kelas. Hal yang sangat jarang terjadi itu membuat para siswa dan siswi bertanya-tanya ada hal apakah yang membuat _sensei _telat mereka itu datang tepat waktu, namun sebelum seorangpun bersuara, Kakashi telah lebih dulu menyuarakan kedatangannya yang tepat waktu.

"Sebagai perwalian kalian, aku hanya ingin mengantarkan seorang siswi baru lagi. Hal ini memang mendadak, karena siswi ini juga pindahan dari Amerika sama seperti Sakura maksudku Haruno yang baru-baru ini pndah kemari, aku harap kalian dapat berteman baik dengannya." Ucap Kakashi tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Kakashi memberi jeda sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi murid didiknya, namun yang di dapatinya adalah beberapa pandangan harapan dari beberapa siswa, desahan kecewa dari para siswi yang kecewa karena murid pindahan ternyata bukan laki-laki, pandangan malas Sasuke, dan pandangan penasaran Sakura.

"Baiklah silahkan masuk." Ucap Kakashi pada siswi baru tersebut.

"_Hi friends, my name's Hyuuga Hinata, nice to meet you_." Ucap seorang gadis di depan kelas sambil tersenyum. Gadis yang memiliki iris seperti bulan, rambut lavender panjangnya sepunggung, cara berdirinya yang anggun, senyumannya yang cantik membuat jantung seseorang dalam kelas ini berpacu dalam melodi(?).

Sasuke terdiam mematung menatap Hinata dalam diam. Tak ada kata yang bisa di ucapkannya, ia terpesona pada sosok anggun di depan, jantungnya berdetak cepat membuat ia kesulitan bernafas. Ia tau ini begitu berlebihan namun ia juga tau bahwa yang di rasakannya adalah perasaan yang asing yang terjadi secara alami tanpa di buat-buat olehnya.

'Dia..indah' batin Sasuke tersenyum pada sosok Hinata. Sasuke terus memperhatikannya hingga ia tersadar dengan suara seseorang.

"Hinata? Kau Hinata yang itu?" tanya Sakura berbinar dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sakura, _Hisashiburi_." Ucap Hinata tersenyum hangat, membuat beberapa pria bersemu merah, kecuali Sasuke yang berusaha tetap _stoic_ dan Naruto yang sedari tadi malah berhayal kencan dengan Sakura nanti sore.

'Sakura mengenalnya?' batin Sasuke semakin tersenyum.

**To be continued**

**Yaps, akan berawal dari sini konflik mereka nih sobat ^_^. Saatnya balas reviews.**

**Mireren : makasih banyak sudah mereview ^_^ ini saya update lagi. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Review lagi yah? ^_^**

**L : wah ini L yang di death note yah? Hehehhe. Ia ini sudah di update. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, terima kasih telah mengunjungi, jangan bosan untuk kembali mereview yah? ^_^**

**Hanazono yuri : wah, terima kasih sudah mampir di fict ini juga ^_^ ini saya sudah update, jangan lupa untuk review lagi yah. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.**

**Lockets : Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, ini saya sudah update lagi, meskipun nggak kilat-kilat amat. Hehhe**

** .1 : Terima kasih sudah mampir dan mereview. Jangan lupa review lagi yah, ini saya sudah update lagi.**

**Athena Gremory : Makasih sudah mampir dan mereview ^_^ alhamdulillah kalo suka, ini saya dah update lagi. Review lagi yah ^_^**

**Ryouta Shiroi : Terima kasih ^_^ terima kasih juga sudah membaca dan mereview. Ini konfliknya akan mulai dari kemunculan Hinata di chapter ini, meskipun belum terlalu kelihatan di chapter depan.**

**Mitsuka sakurai : Nggak apa-apa Mitsuka-san, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, terima kasih juga atas review di fict sebelum-sebelumnya. Review lagi yah? ^_^**

**Dijah-hime : hahahaha, terima kasih banyak atas pemberitahuannya, saya sampai ngakak baca review kamu, bukannya apa-apa sih, tapi memang sebelum di publish saya sudah bolak balik ganti tuh tulisan ferrari antara mau pake F atau V tapi karena udah benar di benar-benarkan lagi jadinya malah tidak benar. Jadi pas kamu review saya langsung teriak 'Tuh kan, gw bilang juga apa'. Hehhe.. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya, review lagi yah ^_^ :D**

**Cherry Chan : terima kasih sudah mampir Cherry chan, salam kenal juga, saya juga masih baru di dunia FFn ini. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke : Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan revienya, heheeh, maaf, sayangnya nanti akan ada konfliik berbeda dari yang KunoichiSaki-san harapkan, tapi saya berterima kasih sekali atas kunjungannya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan : Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, soal Sasuke dan Sakura, uhm, nanti silahkan di baca aja. Soal chapter ini saya belum menentukan, tapi saya berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih, review lagi yah ^_^**

**Haru si petualang : Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, saya berusaha update cepat. Meski nggak petir, hehehhe. Review lagi yah ^_^**

**Racchan Cherry-desu : Ya, saya juga berusaha untuk update kilat. Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya ^_^ review lagi yah?**

**Poo : wah ketemu lagi nih, :D makasih yah sudah mereview dan mengunjungi fict yang ini juga. Nanti saya coba update kilat ^_^ review lagi yah.**

**Melody in Sky10 : Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, yah pastinya kalau tidak berhalangan saya pasti akan menyelesaikan fict ini. Review lagi yah? Terima kasih ^_^**

**Refunny : Masih belum tau mau sampai chap berapa. Tapi terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**Lumpur : Terima kasih atas review dan kunjunganny, ya saya usahakan yah. Review lagi yah. ^_^**

**Cheryxsasuke : makasih banyak yah.. iya sayya berusaha juga. Terima kasih atas review dann kunjungannya, review lagi yah.**

**SPECIAL BIG THANKS to REVIEWERS and READERS**

**Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan review anda sekalian. Review anda sekalian sangat berarti untuk membuat saya semangat, berhubung saya sedang banyak masalah dengan laptop saya, tapi saya berusaha untuk tidak berhenti apa lagi sampai Hiatus sampai tulisan saya selesai. Dan oh ya, update next chapternya akan saya update setiap minggu dengan 2 chapter sekaligus, saya berharap para reviewers dan readers sekalian mau bersabar untuk menunggu setiap update-tannya.**

**Dan untuk para silent readers, ayo donk jangan ketinggalan untuk mereview. Terima kasih minna-san, see ya..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini chapter 4-nya minna-san, semoga suka. Jangan lupa revewnya yah ^_^**

**Yosh, Happy reading.. ^_^**

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

"Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan, selebihnya kalian belajarlah sendiri dulu." Pamit Kakashi kemudian meninggalkan kelas Sakura dan kawan-kawan.

"Tinggal di mana?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang mendekat kearahnya, karena memang hanya Sakura yang di kenal oleh Hinata di kelas ini.

"Rumah paman untuk sementara sampai pembangunan rumah selesai." Kata Hinata tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Kata Sakura mengerti.

"Hai Hinata, aku Ino sahabat Sakura baru beberapa hari ini. Salam kenal." Kata Ino berdiri dan menjabat tangan Hinata yang masih berdiri.  
"Salam kenal Ino." Kata Hinata tersenyum lagi.

"Kau punya tempat duduk? Di sebelahku kosong." Ucap Sasuke yang menyela pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino. Ino sedikit kaget mendengar Sasuke menawarkan tempat duduk di sebelahnya untuk Hinata, padahal seumur-umur Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tak suka jika memiliki teman sebangku. Hinata melirik sekitar, mau bagaimana lagi hanya bangku di sebelah Sasuke saja yang masih kosong. Dengan dua anggukan kepala Hinata berjalan menuju bangku kosong tersebut dan mulai berbicara dengan Sasuke yang entah apa, meskipun lebih tepatnya Hinata yang sedikit berbicara dan Sasuke yang menanggapi ala kadarnya. Sakura tersenyum melihat hal itu, meski sebenarnya ia tak baik-baik saja. Ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke tak pernah menawarkan Sakura untuk duduk di sebelahnya padahal Sakura adalah tunangannya.

'Tidak, tidak. Sakura kau ini kenapa' batin Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Mengusir fikiran lain yang mulai mengusik dirinya itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu eh?" tanya Ino menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura cepat.

"_Liar!_" ucap Ino menyeringai jahil.

"_Whatever_" kata Sakura memutar bola mata bosan. Ino masih menggoda Sakura, Sakura menatap Ino sebal dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, sebelum Sakura merasakan dua buah tangan yang mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Naruto, lepaskan! Sakit tau." Kata Sakura kesal pada pelaku pencubitan pipinya tersebut.

"Siapa yang suruh kau begitu menggemaskan." Kata Naruto terkekeh geli, Sakura menatap kesal kemudian melirik Ino. Ino yang mengerti dengan lirikan Sakura menganggukan kepala dan—

"Seraaaaaang!" teriak Sakura dan Ino bersamaan, jadinya Sakura mencubit pipi Naruto yang kiri dan Ino di sebelah kanan. Membuat wajah Naruto terlihat aneh dan mengundang tawa teman-teman sekelas. Sakura dan Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, dan hal itu mengundang rasa penasaran Hinata dan memandang Sakura.

"Sakura tak pernah berubah, selalu ceria dan menyenangkan." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum, siapa sangka hal itu di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau kenal baik dengannya?" tanya Sasuke sedikit ragu. Bukannya ingin tau, Sasuke hanya berusaha untuk mencari tau tentang Hinata, dan ia berharap pertanyaannya dapat membuat Hinata sedikit bercerita tentang dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Ya, dia gadis yang ku kenal di Amerika, saat itu ia sering sekali berkunjung ke rumah untuk bertemu Neji-_nii._" Ucap Hinata tersenyum masih memandang Sakura. Sasuke tak tau harus menjawab apa maka ia putuskan untuk berdiam diri.

"Uchiha-san kenal dengan Sakura?." Tanya Hinata beralih menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke saja. Ya, orang tua kami bersahabat. Sakura saat ini tinggal di rumahku." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menatap Hinata. Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tidak ingin Hinata mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah calon tunangannya. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini, awalnya Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan jika orang lain mengetahui status tersebut, meskipun tak pernah ada orang yang bertanya tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, namun untuk Hinata, Sasuke merasa seperti tak perlu memberi tahukan hal yang di anggapnya sepele tersebut. Toh Sakura juga tidak ingin menjadi tunangannya.

"Oh begitu rupanya." Jawab Hinata tersenyum.

.

.

.

Waktu Istrahat

"Sakura, pulang sekolah denganku yah?" tanya Naruto yang berteriak sambil menyengir di ambang pintu kelas, sepertinya ia akan keluar.

"Uhm, nanti ku pikirkan." Ucap Sakura membalas teriakan Naruto. Keadaan yang bising akibat bel istrahat baru saja berbunyi dan siswa serta siswi yang berhamburan keluar kelas menuju kantin dengan masing-masing cerita dan suara membuat Naruto dan Sakura harus berteriak agar dapat saling mendengar. Sakura bukannya tidak mau menerima ajakan Naruto, tapi ia harus bertanya pada Sasuke sebab ia masih belum hapal benar dengan jalan Tokyou dan ia selalu bersama Sasuke saat kemana-mana.

"Sakura." Suara panggilan seseorang membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Ia tak sadar masih ada di kelas kini tinggal berdua bersama Sasuke.

"Aku akan mengantar Hinata sepulang sekolah, kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku pulang dengan Naruto, kau lebih dulu saja." Kata Sakura tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Tapi, kau berhutang cerita padaku Sasuke. Persiapkan jawabanmu nanti, aku akan bertanya tanpa ampun padamu." Kata Sakura menahan tawa kemudian pamit pada Sasuke menyusul Naruto.

"Bagus! Aku bisa pulang bersama Naruto." Gumam Sakura tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian keningnya mengernyit. Ia tak tau ada apa dengannya, sedari tadi ia merasa seolah tak bahagia, ia merasa cemas akan sebuah hal yang ia lewatkan, ia merasa gelisah di dalam benaknya, yang ia sendiri tak mengerti hal apa yang membuat ia segelisah ini.

'Padahal tadi pagi masih baik-baik saja' batin Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bimbang. Sakura berjalan merenung sambil menunduk membuat ia tak tau kemana langkah kaki membawanya dan begitu sadar ia malah berdiri di depan pintu UKS. Sudah terlanjur sampai, berbalikpun terlalu malas. Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak di UKS, siapa tau perasaan gelisahnya akan membaik saat ia bangun tidur nanti.

.

.

.

"Ra..Sakura."

Sakura mulai membuka matanya perlahan mendengar samar-samar seseorang memanggil namanya, sedikit mengucek mata Sakura kemudian mendudukan diri dan membuka matanya, membiasakan diri dengan keadaan yang ada. Dan yang pertama di lihatnya adalah seorang pemuda jabrik sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut dan menepelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Sakura.

"Kau tak panas." Sambungnnya heran dengan keadaan Sakura. Sakura menahan tawa dan mengundang kernyitan kening dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto. Kau khawatir sekali, aku jadi tersanjung." Ucap Sakura bercanda.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir. Kau tak lihat? Matahari sudah hampir terbenam, sekolah sudah usai 2 jam yang lalu." Ucap Naruto cemberut pada Sakura yang seperti akan menertawakannya.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda Naruto." Kata Sakura tegang pada Naruto.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, mana mau aku bercanda denganmu jika keadaanmu mengkhawatirkan begitu." Ucap Naruto memutar mata bosan.

"Hei, tapi aku membolos—

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mintakan izin dengan alasan kau kurang sehat." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Aku kemari setelah istrahat tadi, di mintai tolong oleh Shizune-_sensei _ untuk mengambil bukunya yang ketinggalan, tapi aku malah menemukanmu tertidur pulas,-ralat- sangat pulas, jadi sekalian saja ku mintakan surat ijin dari Shizune-_sensei_ untukmu." Sambung Naruto lagi yang kini sedang menutup tirai jendela di ruang UKS tersebut.

"Terima kasih Naruto, aku tertolong." Kata Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Naruto.

"Hn. Dan ayo cepat bangun, kita harus pergi, aku harap kau tak lupa ada kencan denganku hari ini." Kata Naruto sedikit tertawa memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang cemberut dan menggaruk kepalanya kemudian tertawa bersama Naruto.

Sakura berjalan beriringan bersama Naruto di koridor menuju halaman parkir dimana kini hanya ada mobil _sport_ Narutolah satu-satunya yang tertinggal di sana. Sakura menepuk dahinya keras saat menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran meliat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku lupa, masih pakai seragam sekolah." Kata Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ck, tenang saja. Kita ke rumahku dulu. Aku ganti baju." Ucap Naruto tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sakura naik ke mobilnya kemudian Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendudukan diri untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Lalu aku?" tanya Sakura begitu Naruto telah mulai menjalankan mobil.

"Kau? Uhm, harus siap-siap jadi bonekaku seharian ini." Kata Naruto menyengir.

Sakura mengernyit bingung dengan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya tidak sinkron sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya, namun menatap Naruto yang menyengir seolah sangat senang membuat Sakura membungkam dirinya sendiri.

Perjalanan di isi oleh canda gurau antara Sakura dan Naruto. Sakura yang ceria dan Naruto yang cerewet tentu saja akan menjadi kombinasi yang menyenangkan di antara keduanya. Sibuk bercanda mereka sampai tak menyadari kini telah ada di halam rumah megah Naruto.

"Ayo masuk. Ku kenalkan dengan _kaa-san_" ucap Naruto tersenyum. Sakura mengernyit membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti akan di kenalkan pada calon mertua." Ucap Sakura bercanda dan terkekeh. Sementara Naruto malah tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nanti akan aku kenalkan dengan resmi, ketika kau menerima lamaranku." Ucap Naruto serius. Sakura terdiam. Naruto ikut terdiam. Sampai akhirnya keduanya malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Lihat wajahmu. Kau lucu sekali Sakura." Kata Naruto tertawa.

"Naruto, aku hampir mati mengira kau serius. Untung saja kau tertawa lebih dulu. Kalau tak kau lakukan aku pasti sudah seperti patung saat ini." Kata Sakura pada Naruto. Keduanya kemudian memasuki rumah megah Naruto.

'Bagus. Ibu Naruto pasti seseorang yang memiliki selera yang tinggi.' Batin Sakura memperhatikan ruangan megah ini.

Sakura masih terus memperhatikan sebelum seseorang menyapa Naruto.

"Naruto." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

"_Tadaima_ _kaa-san_." Ucap Naruto tersenyum pada ibunya tersebut. Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan oleh Kushina-wanita yang memiliki rambut indah merah sepinggang- itu segere berojigi sopan dan tersenyum.

"Ini Haruno Sakura, dia sahabatku" kata Naruto memperkenalkan Sakura pada ibunya.

"_Nice to meet you honey. You are so beautyfull, are you japannese?"_ tanya Mikoto pada Sakura yang tersenyum. Kushina tau bahwa Sakura jelas memiliki nama jepang namun keyakinannya mengatakan entah karena apa Sakura adalah sesuatu yang tidak terlihat familiar dengan jepang.

"Terima kasih _ba-san_. Saya keturunan asli jepang, hanya lama di Amerika." Kata Sakura masih tersenyum.

"Pantas saja. Gayamu tak biasa." Ucap Kushina tersenyum simpul pada Sakura. Sakura tak tau harus menjawab apa, mengingat penampilannya yang biasa saja, hanya seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto kecuali bawahan dan sepatu, serta pernak pernik seperti jam simpel yang di kenakannya, Sakura merasa sangat biasa.

"_Kaa-san_ memang seperti itu Sakura. Ia selalu punya penilaian tersendiri yang tidak bisa di mengerti oleh orang lain. _Kaa-san_ adalah seorang _designer_. Jadi terkadang aku tak mengerti penilaian _kaa-san_ tentang penampilan dan gaya." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau mana mengerti. Sana ganti baju, membuat wanita menunggu itu tidak sopan Naruto. Ibu akan mengajak Sakura berbicara, ayo Sakura." Kata Kushina pada Naruto dan tersenyum pada Sakura membawa Sakura ke ruang tamu, sementara Naruto segera bergegas untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kushina terlarut dalam pembicaraan, sampai tak menyadari Naruto yang telah mematung selama 15 menit.

'Apapun itu, aku sangat yakin Sakura dan _kaa-san_ adalah orang yang setipe.' Batin Naruto memandang malas pada dua orang yang berjenis kelamin sama itu tengah tertawa hangat.

"Apa aku harus menunggu lagi?" tanya Naruto malas membuat keduanya menoleh pada Naruto.

"Tak perlu. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Kushina tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk pergi.

"_Wait a second._ Kita? Mungkin aku sedikit salah dengar."kata Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya meminta penjelasan pada ibunya.

"KITA." Kata Mikoto tersenyum mengerikan menekankan bahwa Naruto tidak salah dengar.

"Ayolah _kaa-san_ .." kata Naruto memelas pada ibunya. Ya iyalah, bagaimana mungkin kau seorang pemuda yang sedang tumbuh dan akan pergi kencan harus di temani ibumu? Kau pasti bercanda. _Poor _Naruto. Sementara Sakura hanya terkekeh aneh.

"Tenang saja, ibu hanya menebeng sampai di _galery_-ku. Dan juga ada beberapa pakaian yang ingin ku berikan pada Sakura." Kata Kushina mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Narutopun bernafas lega. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul.

'Tidak buruk. Padahal awalnya aku ingin membawa Sakura ke beberapa pusat perbelanjaan, tapi kalau _kaa-san_ menawarkan ya sudahlah.' Batin Naruto tersenyum dan berangkatlah ketiganya ke tempat tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Kushina yang memperlihatkan penampilan Sakura pada Naruto, Naruto kemudian menggeleng. Sakura di bawa lagi ke dalam untuk mencocokan baju lainnya. Sudah 5 kali Sakura berganti pakaian dan itu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Naruto bukannya tidak suka ataupun bukan karena penampilan Sakura tidak bagus. Ke lima pakaian itu terlihat cantik di pakai Sakura, namun Naruto hanya sedikit tak suka dengan selera ibunya. Berbeda dengan ibunya yang _glamour_ Naruto lebih senang dengan gaya yang sederhana.

"Yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Sakura kini pada Naruto. Sementara Kushina sedang harap-harap cemas. Naruto terdiam sesaat melihat penampilan Sakura yang mengenakan dress. Roknya berwarna hijau muda dan putih 10 centi di atas lutut dengan pita berwarna _soft pink_ dibuat seperti ikat pinggang yang meliliti rok tersebut. Bagian atas dress dibuat menutupi bahu tapi tak menutupi lengan, sedikit modifikasi di bagian leher yang sedikit memperlihatkan leher jenjang Sakura. Bagian atasnya berwarna dasar putih namun di lengkapi dengan goresan halus berwarna pink, membuat Sakura makin cantik dengan sepatu berhak yang di gunakannya.

"Cantik, tapi ada yang kurang." Puji tulus Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Sakura malas pada Naruto. Tak di sangkanya hanya untuk berdandan harus seribet ini. Naruto mendekat dan melepas ikatan kuda pada rambut Sakura yang sedari tadi di kuncir satu olehnya.

"_Perfect_." Ucap Naruto membuat Sakura tersipu.

"Kushina _ba-san_" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu membuat semua orang menoleh.

"Loh Sakura-_san_ ada di sini juga?" tanya seseorang tersebut.

"Hinata? Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura mendekat beberapa langkah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang di belakang Hinata masuk mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata.

"Mengambil pesanan pakaianku yang di buatkan _ba-san_." Kata Hinata tersenyum. Namun sayangnya iris _emerald_ Sakura telah tersedot pada sosok Sasuke yang kini menatap Sakura lekat. Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum.

"Oh Hinata yah? Mari masuk. _Ba-san_ sudah menyiapkannya di dalam." Ucap Kushina tersenyum dan membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Hai Hinata." Sapa Naruto tersenyum.

"Hai juga, Naruto-_kun_" balas Hinata membalas senyum Naruto dengan sedikit memerah.

"Sasuke-_kun_ mau di sini atau ikut ke dalam?" tanya Hinata lagi lembut pada Sasuke.

'Sasuke-_kun_? Sudah sedekat itukah?' batin Sakura miris.

"Aku tunggu di sini." Ucap Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan mengikuti Kushina.

"Ehem." Naruto berdehem sebentar melihat Sasuke yang terus saja memandangi Sakura. Membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

'Hanya perasaanku atau memang Sasuke menatapku tak suka?' batin Naruto mengernyit.

"Sakura, ayo pergi." Kata Naruto pada Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sasuke kami pergi dulu yah. Bersenang-senanglah." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kami pergi." Kata Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke acuh.

Sakura segera melangkah keluar bersama Naruto, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang bergemuruh. Sasuke tak tau ada apa dengannya, ia merasa kesal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sementara Sakura pergi dengan perasaan gelisah yang dialaminya siang tadi.

"Hinata cantik yah?" kata Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ya, dia cantik." Kata Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi kau seolah mengenal Hinata dengan baik." Kata Sakura lagi menatap Naruto.

"Sama seperti Haruno dan Uchiha, Hyuuga dan Namikaze bersahabat baik." Kata Naruto menjelaskan singkat pada Sakura.

"Oh begitu." Kata Sakura lagi. Kini mereka berdua sedang menuju sebuah cafe terdekat dari _galery_ Kushina.

"Tapi sepertinya _kaa-san_ menyukaimu." Kata Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Yah, semua orang memang menyukaiku." Kata Sakura membanggakan diri.  
"Sisi yang mengejutkan darimu." Kata Naruto lagi. Kemudian Sakura terkekeh dan Naruto menyengir.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai nanti Sakura. Besok ku jemput yah." Pamit Naruto pada Sakura. Sakura sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, sementara Naruto masih duduk di dalam mobilnya untuk menyetir pulang.

"Aa, aku tunggu." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, hal yang sama juga di lakukan Sakura. Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah mendapati Mikoto yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Sakura, baru pulang? Kemana saja?" tanya Mikoto khawatir.

"Maaf _ba-san_ membuatmu khawatir, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar dengan teman." Kata Sakura menunduk merasa bersalah. Memang salah dirinya tak memberi kabar pada Mikoto, sehingga Mikoto mungkin sangat cemas saat ini, belum lagi kini jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

'Apanya yang jalan-jalan sebentar Sakura _no baka_. Ini sudahh larut dan lagi tak mungkin kan aku katakan bahwa aku pergi kencan. Ayolah tak mungkin aku mengatakannya pada calon mertuaku' batin Sakura frustrasi.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus memberi tau kemana pergimu yah? _Ba-san_ sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, atau kau bisa minta Sasuke untuk mengantarmu jalan-jalan. Agar _ba-san_ bisa tenang." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum pada Sakura meskipun hal itu tak menutupi guratan kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kamarnya beristrahat sejenak.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Ia bingung. Ia tak tau apa yang begitu di rasakannya.

Mengapa semuanya berubah sejak Hinata datang?

Mengapa semuanya terasa berbeda sejak Sasuke terlihat tertarik dengan sosok Hinata? Dan Mengapa ia mulai ragu untuk membatalkan pertunangannya?

Terlalu banyak 'Mengapa' yang membuat Sakura pusing hingga ia hampir jatuh terlelap sebelum ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sakura bergegas bangun sebelum kepalanya semakin berat karena mengantuk, dan membukakan pintu untuk orang yang mengetuk yang ternyata adalah Sasuke.

Sakura mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk dan duduk di kursi belajar Sakura. Sakura malah ke balkon kamar untuk mencari udara segar. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lelah?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aa. Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi dan rumit." Kata Sakura lesu.

"Kemana perginya Sakura yang ceria itu?" tanya Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Sakura tersenyum senang, ada perasaan hangat yang menjalari hatinya saat merasakan sentuhan sayang Sasuke di kepalanya meskipun hal itu hanya ia yang merasakannya.

"Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Hinata? Berhasil?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Entah. Aku tak mengerti." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran pada Sasuke.

"Aku senang ada di dekatnya. Aku senang menatapnya. Aku khawatir saat ia tak ada di sampingku. Aku baru merasakan perasaan ini, jadi aku tak mengerti apa benar perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang kau sebut cinta." Kata Sasuke pelan namun Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya. Sakura diam saja, dan Sasuke mendengus sebal.

"Ya, tertawalah jika kau ingin tertawa." Kata Sasuke jengah pada Sakura.

"Pffft.. Maaf. Tapi kau harus lebih dekat dengannya untuk memastikan perasaanmu." Kata Sakura terkekeh.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke ragu.

Sakura tertawa menatap Sasuke yang seolah sedang kasmaran membuat Sasuke kesal dan memunggungi Sakura sementara Sakura masih tertawa dengan tatapan sendu.

'Ya kau jatuh cinta Sasuke.' Batin Sakura miris sambil meremas baju di dada bagian kiri atasnya sambil menatap sendu punggung Sasuke

"Maaf" kata Sakura kemudian kembali tersenyum.

"Hn. aku boleh bertanya?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura kembali serius dan siap mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Hinata itu orang yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

"Dia gadis yang baik. Dia begitu hangat dan anggun. Tipe keibuan yang sempurna." Kata Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

"Begitukah?" tanya Sasuke lagi pada Sakura.

"Kau akan tau nantinya." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan pamit untuk kembali ke kamarnya membiarkan Sakura beristrahat berhubung hari sudah sangat larut. Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum.

'Hyuuga Hinata.'

"Nama yang indah" batin dan gumam Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur miliknya. Hinata memang gadis yang anggun menurutnya, ia memang baru saja mengenali Hinata namun ia merasa sangat tertarik dengan gadis itu. Cara bicaranya begitu sopan, meski Sasuke tau bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada Hinata. Entahlah Sasuke merasa untuk pertama kalinya mengenal seorang gadis dalam hidupnya, keanggunan Hinata seolah membuat Sasuke ingin menjaga Hinata dari apa saja yang bisa melukai gadis tersebut. Ia ingin tau sosok Hinata lebih dari yang di ketahuinya, ia ingin memasuki hidup gadis itu lebh dalam lagi. Sasuke begitu merasa aneh dengan rasa yang di rasakannya saat ini sampai sebuah kalimat yang di sampaikan Sakura kembali terngiang dalam ingatannya.

"_Kau akan merasa untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar melihat seorang gadis. Kau akan menyukai segala sesuatu tentang dia bahkan tentang semua yang ia sukai. Kau akan merasa selalu ingin melindunginya, ingin tau kabarnya, ingin bersamanya dan ingin memilikinya."_

'Memilikinya?' batin Sasuke dan tersenyum senang. Kemudian memejamkan mata dan secara perlahan ia berlabuh ke dalam mimpi indah tanpa batas miliknya yang hanya ia seorang mimpi apa yang di mimpikannya tersebut.

**To be continued**

**Jiah, malah jadi gini deh ceritanya. Wkwkw. Tapi saya berterima kasih atas kunjungan dan review anda sekalian minna-san. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih dan kembali semangat untuk menulis. Maaf atas keterlambatannya, saya usahakan di chapter depan untuk lebih baik lagi dalam hal menulis dan mengekspresikan emosi mereka. Yaps sekian dan terima kasih.**

**Review lagi yah.**

**Spesial Thanks Untuk para Reviewers dan Readers yang terhormat.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karena banya mengecewakan para readers dan reviewers saya mempublish satu chapter bonus hari ini. Sebelumnya mohon maaf buat para reviewers yang kecewa dengan chap kemarin. Saya juga sempat kaget, ternyata banyak yang tidak menyukai SasuHina yah? Wah wah :D Author pribadi tidak terlalu suka dengan SasuHina, hanya saja Hinata di butuhkan untuk kelanjutan cerita tapi menimbang banyak yg kurang suka maka saya mengubah jalan cerita yg awalnya sudah saya siapkan. Terima kasih untuk para reviewers yg sudah menyumbangkan sarannya, saya sangat senang. Nah bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Semoga suka. Mohon review lagi yah, agar saya bisa tau dimana letak kekurangan saya yg membuat fict ini jelek. Hehehhe. Terima kasih banyak minna-san. Silahkan menikmati ^_^

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

* * *

Pagi kembali bersinar, meninggalkan cerita semalam yang di lalui dengan perasaan berbeda-beda. Sasuke menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ruang makan, ritual pagi dimana seluruh manusia melakukannya di bagian dunia manapun yakni sarapan. Namun Sasuke di kagetkan oleh satu keadaan yang aneh menurutnya pribadi di mana tak di dapatinya sosok merah muda yang beberapa pekan ini selalu membuat rumahnya penuh senyum dan tawa berkat candanya yang selaluu ada-ada saja.

"Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Sudah berangkat dengan mobilnya, katanya rindu mengendarai mobil kesayangannya." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum. Satu kemajuan yang di senangi Mikoto dari kehadiran Sakura, selain membuat Sasuke lebih banyak berinteraksi Sakura telah membuat Sasuke lebih sedikit peduli meskipun hal itu hanya di tujukan untuk gadis merah muda tersebut. Mengingat selama ini Sasuke tak akan bertanya tentang ketidak lengkapan anggota keluarganya yang sarapan bersama.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat." Kata Sasuke mulai beanjak pergi dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Kau tak sarapan?" tanya Fugaku tegas pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke berhenti melangkah dan menatap ayahnya.

"Aku tak merasa lapar. Nanti saja." Kata Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Hanya perasaanku atau memang ia terlihat kesal?" tanya Itachi pada kedua orang tuanya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi tak mengerti dengan tingkah Sasuke tersebut. Mikoto terkekeh sementara Fugaku tersenyum tipis menanggapi pertanyaan Itachi, Itachi yang mengertipun ikut tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap adiknya itu.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan cepat agar dapat sampai pada tempat duduknya. Berbagai sapaan selamat pagi di acuhkan olehnya, tak ada yang tau mengapa si bungsu Uchiha ini terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat dan semakin dingin. Tempat yang ia duduki bersama putri keluarga Hyuuga itu kosong melompong, melirik ke arah tempat duduk Sakura hal yang sama di jumpainya. Hinata menghilang, Sakura tak juga terlihat, padahal kalau benar perhitungannya seharusnya Sakura telah sampai sejak tadi sebelum Sasuke sampai di Sekolah.

Namun adakah yang sadar mengapa si bungsu Uchiha ini lebih memilih bertanya 'Kemana Sakura pergi' ketimbang 'Mengapa Hinata belum juga terlihat' dalam hatinya?

10 menit Sasuke menunggu, namun Sakura tak juga datang. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu gelisah, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membolos hari ini dan mencari Sakura. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Sakura, namun Sakura tak dapat di hubungi. Sasuke segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya namun hal itu terhenti ketika melihat sosok Sakura, Ino dan Naruto yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal memasuki kelas. Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya kembali dan melirik serta memasang telinga untuk mendengar percakapan yang di lakukan Sakura, Ino dan Naruto.

"Kau ada-ada saja Sakura." Kata Ino menstabilkan cara bicaranya yang terselip tawa itu.

"Apanya, aku kan mengatakan hal yg benar." Kata Sakura terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua memang sama gilanya." Kata Naruto menengahi.

Sasuke hanya diam saja, namun tak berarti ia tak mendengarkan. Sakura yang secara tak sengaja melirik Sasuke segera menyapa Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan buku bacaannya.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke." Sapa Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sasuke menurunkan buku bacaannya yang sebelumnya menutupi seluruh wajahnya hingga sebatas hidung untuk melihat Sakura yang ada di depannya. Menatap Sakura dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Sakura yang di beri tatapan itu segera tersenyum kikuk.

"Yo teme! Kau terlalu dingin kau tau? Suhumu membuatku beku." Kata Naruto menggoda Sasuke, namun Sasuke tak bergeming dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

'Sasuke kenapa yah?' batin Sakura bertanya.

"Jangan-jangan karena hal itu?" imbuh Ino pada ketiganya. Sakura menatap Ino seolah mendapat pencerahan tentang kira-kira apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin saat ini. Naruto tertawa keras mendengar tebakan Ino, sedangkan Sasuke malah mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi.

"Kau tak tau?" respon Ino terkejut menyadari ekspresi Sasuke.

"Kau pasti akan kesepian teme. Kau tau? Teman sebangkumu sudah kembali ke Amerika." Kata Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dan memandang Sakura meminta klarifikasi tentang kebenara kabar yang di sampaikan oleh duo pirang itu, berharap bahwa jawaban Sakura sedikitnya akan berbeda dari kedua orang yang memiliki rambut pirang namun berbeda jenis kelamin tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan? Hinata kembali ke Amerika, ia akan di nikahkan dengan salah satu anak dari pemilik perusahaan Fuma. Mungkin orang tua kita mengetahuinya mengingat Fuma juga termasuk salah satu kolega Haruno dan Uchiha yang paling berpengaruh dalam perkembangan perusahaan kita." Ucap Sakura menjelaskan. Ia tak tau, hanya saja ia merasa hatinya di tikam oleh sebuah belati ketika menjelaskan tentang kepergian Hinata pada Sasuke. Sakura tak tau bagaimana dengan Sasuke namun Sakura takut kepergian Hinata akan membuat Sasuke melakukan hal yang dapat menyakiti banyak pihak terutama keluarga mereka. Karena jika Sasuke menyusul Hinata maka akan terbongkar kepura-puraan mereka atau lebih tepatnya kepura-puraan Sakura yang menerima perjodohan ini. Namun jawaban Sasuke yang membuat Sakura tercengang adalah—

"Jika itu yang terbaik. Kenapa harus ada apa-apa denganku? Pertanyaanmu sangat aneh." Kata Sasuke kemudian kembali membaca bukunya. Sakura tercengang dann meragukan pendengarannya. Bukankah Sasuke menaruh perhatian lebih pada Hinata? Bukankah Sasuke memiliki perasaan itu untuk Hinata? Mengapa Sasuke tak melakukan sesuatu untuk memperjuangkan Hinata? Sakura di buat pusing oleh pikirannya sendiri namun Sakura juga tak mau memungkiri ada bagian dari hatinya yang berteriak senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Namun Sakura tak mau berharap tentang apa yang di rasakannya. Ia tak mau berharap walau bagaimanapun ia sangat tau rasanya di tolak berulang kali dan Sakura tak mau merasakan kesakitan yang sama untuk kali ini.

'Lagi pula kenapa aku harus di tolak? Aku tak yakin aku mencintai Sasuke. Fokus Sakura! Kedatanganmu ke jepang adalah untuk membatalkan perjodohan bukan untuk melakukan perjodohan._Shit! _masih 3 bulan lagi sebelum pertunangan itu di lakukan.' Batin Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Ino dan Naruto serta Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Sasuke lebih memilih memandang awan daripada membaca buku yang telah ia ketahui isinya tersebut.

Entah ada apa dengan Sasuke, ia merasa perasaan yang awalnya ia rasakan untuk Hinata seolah menghilang ketika ia merasa khawatir akan ketiadaan Sakura pagi tadi. Perasaan yang katanya spesial itu apakah bisa dengan cepat menghilang begitu saja dengan 1 kekhawatirannya untuk Sakura? Apa yang ia rasakan sebenarnya? Tak ada perasaan gelisah itu di hatinya ketika mendengar Hinata akan di nikahkan. Tidak seperti perasaan gelisahnya ketika melihat Sakura yang di dandani begitu cantik dan pergi begitu saja tersenyum di sebelah Naruto tanpa menoleh padanya yang masih memperhatikan punggung Sakura sampai Sakura menghilang. Tidak segelisah perasaannya ketika menantikan kepulangan Sakura yang larut malam, sampai untuk menenangkan perasaan gelisah itu ia harus menemui Sakura malam itu juga. Apa yang ia rasakan? Sasuke merasa baik dan tidak di waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

Sekolah telah usai. Sakura masih ceria seperti biasanya, Ino masih cerewet dan Naruto masih heboh. Namun untuk Uchiha Sasuke? Ia lebih pendiam. Membuat ia tak menyadari sedari tadi berjalan dan hanya berdiri menatap pintu mobilnya.

"_Jaa ne_" pamit Sakura kepada teman-temannya sambil berteriak sedikit kencang. Membuat Sasuke tersadar kembali ke alam nyatanya.

"Sasuke, tak pulang?" tanya Sakura tersenyum.

"Kau duluan." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura dingin.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku masih ada janji—

"Tidak. Kau sudah sering melakukannya, tak langsung kembali ke rumah dan malah jalan-jalan sesukamu. Kalau kau ingin bebas jangan menumpang di rumahku, yang kau lakukan hanya membuat ibuku khawatir memikirkanmu." Kata Sasuke dingin dan tegas kemudian masuk kedalam mobilnya. Sakura tercengang dengan yang di katakan Sasuke, Sakura mengerti ia berbuat salah namun haruskah Sasuke semarah itu?

'Mungkin ia sedang banyak fikiran' batin Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati mobil Sasuke, Sakura mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Sasuke.

Tok tok..

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan kaca jendelanya tanpa menoleh pada Sakura yang masih tersenyum.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku tak akan pulang telat, dan aku sudah minta ijin pada Mikoto _ba-san._ Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Kata Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" kata Sasuke kemudian memutar kemudinya dan melajukan mobil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dia kenapa?" gumam Sakura heran. Sakura kemudian mengendikan bahu dan segera membawa mobilnya ke tempat ia janjian dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian.

"Hei, sudah lama?" tanya Sakura pada seseorang sambil menepuk punggung orang tersebut. Seseorang itu sedang duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung yang ada di cafe coffe yang saat ini di datangi Sakura. Seseorang berambut merah bata dengan gaya pakaian yang _casual_ itu melepas kaca mata hitam yang di pakainya dan memeluk Sakura erat.

"_I miss you so much"_ kata seseorang tersebut tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"_I miss you too_" kata Sakura membalas pelukan tersebut. Sakura tersenyum pada sosok pria itu. Sang pria hanya menatap Sakura yang kini duduk di seberangnya.

"Jadi kau menerima pertunangan itu?" tanya sang pria langsung ke topik yang memang ingin ia tanyakan pada gadis musim semi di hadapannya.

"Jauh-jauh dari Amerika kau hanya akan bertanya tentang itu? Kau keterlaluan Gaara. Kau tak menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Sakura pura-pura mengambek pada Gaara.

"Kau tau aku tak suka basa-basi. Orang butapun bisa melihat keadaanmu baik-baik saja di lihat dari kondisi dan tawamu yang masih ceria itu. Jadi jawab saja pertanyaanku." Kata Gaara kesal pada Sakura yang selalu berbasa basi dengannya.

"Ayolah Gaara, _You are my friend's. Isn't you?_ Kau pasti tau aku tak akan menerimanya." Kata Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tau kau tak mungkin menerimanya, aku tak menakutkan hal itu. Yang aku takutkan adalah kau akan jatuh cinta padanya, kau tau kan Uchiha bukan orang sembarangan." Kata Gaara jujur sambil meminum kopi yang telah di pesannya.. Entah mengapa Gaara sangat yakin bahwa Sakura akan melanggar kata-katanya suatu hari nanti. Author : Kasian lo gar, lo nggak tau aja perasaan Sakura itu *dibungkem* ok lnjut.

"Kau cemburu atau kau kesal karena aku tak memberi taumu tentang keberangkatanku ke jepang beberapa pekan lalu?" selidik Sakura tersenyum ada Gaara. Gaara hanya melirik Sakura dan mengatakan

"Kau tau yang mana." Ucap Gaara menyeringai tipis.

"Ayolah Gaara, aku kan sudah bilang kau itu sahabat yang berarti bagiku. Aku tak ingin—

"Aku tak ingin dengar Sakura. Alasan itu sudah sering kau ucapkan bahkan ingatanku sudah merekam kata-kata menyakitkanmu itu dengan jelas. Dan kau selalu tau jawabanku atas alasan itu masih sama seperti 2 tahun lalu. . .terhadapmu." kata Gaara menekankan setiap perkataannya pada Sakura yang terdiam seribu bahasa.

Sakura tau, Gaara yang di anggapnya sebagai sahabat sangat begitu mencintai dirinya. Namun bukankah perasaan seseorang tidak dapat di paksakan? Sakura merasa aneh dengan hidupnya, entah mengapa cinta yang di pilihnya tak pernah mau memilihnya, dan cinta yang tak pernah di pilihnya malah selalu setia untuk memilihnya. Ia tak tau bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan Gaara untuk berhenti mencintai dirinya. Sakura tak ingin Gaara menyakiti dirinya sendiri, karena Sakura paham benar bagaimana rasanya mencintai tapi tak pernah di cintai. Ia tau sakitnya, untuk itu ia tak mau Gaara juga tenggelam dalam rasa pedih menyakitkan itu. Sibuk dengan fikirannya tak sadar ia malah menatap Gaara sendu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Sakura." Kata Gaara mengusap rambut panjang Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau sekarang tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sakura berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku kaya Sakura. Tak sepertimu yang menginap, aku menyewa apartemen mewah." Kata Gaara kembali memakai kacamatanya.

"Jangan bergurau denganku Gaara, kau akan mulai membandingkan ketebalan dompetmu lagi padaku? Kau akan menyesal." Kata Sakura menyeringai setan pada Gaara. Kemudian keduanya tertawa, lebih terlihat Sakura yang tertawa sementara Gaara tersenyum memandangi Sakura.

Sibuk tertawa, Sakura tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan koran, tak memesan apapun hanya duduk beberapa menit dan kembali ke mobilnya.

"_SHIT!" _Umpat kesal sang pemilik Ferarri merah tersebut memukul kemudinya kasar. Ia menjambak rambut raven bermodel unik miliknya, kemudian menjalankan mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Apapun ia lakukan agar bisa melepas sesuatu yang terasa menggerogoti hatinya itu.

.

.

.

"_Okaerinasai_ Sasuke-_sama_" ucap seorang maid pada Sasuke yang terlihat sangat berantakan memasuki rumah. Sasuke berjalan 2 langkah melewati _maid_ tersebut kemudian berhenti sambil mengernyit dan melangkah mudur menatap marah _maid_ tersebut.

"Kau baru?" tanya Sasuke dengan aura yang tak bersahabat menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Ya, saya baru 2 hari bekerja di sini Sasuke—

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL NAMAKU SEMAUMU! Kau fikir kau siapa? Hah?" Bentak Sasuke dengan suara berat dan dingin berteriak di hadapan _maid_ tersebut. Sementara _maid_ tersebut bergetar ketakutan dan menunduk dalam diamnya tak berani menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau kerasukan setan?" tanya Itachi yang keluar dari kamarnya akibat mendengar teriakan Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat pada Sasuke. Itachi mengernyit dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada pelipis Sasuke, Sasuke memandangnya tak suka dan menepis tangan kasar Itachi. Namun Itachi dan Sasuke yang tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura membuat keduanya tak dapat mengontrol kekuatan tangan mereka masing-masing. Sasuke menepis terlalu keras dan bertenaga sehingga tangan Itachi melayang ke samping dengan bebas, sementara Sakura berjalan masuk dari pintu masuk, hampir saja tangan itu mengenai wajah pualam Sakura.

"Wow." Kaget Sakura sambil menunduk menghindari tangan Itachi.

"Sakura? Kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan aku." Kata Itachi pada Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Sakura di sebut segera menoleh pada gadis tersebut.

"Apanya yang 'maafkan aku' Itachi-_nii_, kan tidak kena padaku." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Itachi kemudian mengrnyit pada Sasuke yang terlihat kacau dan _maid_ yang berusaha menahan isakan kecil dari bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa sekacau itu?" tanya Sakura heran pada Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke kemudian pergi segera menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura pada _maid_ yang masih terisak tersebut.

"Sa-saya ti-ti-ti—

"Sudahlah, kau tenangkan saja dirimu dulu. Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi jika Sasuke menyakitimu harap maafkan dia yah?" kata Sakura tersenyum pada sang _maid_, kemudian sang _maid _segera mengangguk dan berlalu.

"Itachi-_nii_ Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran pada Itachi.

"Entahlah, atau mungkinkah kalian bertengkar?" tanya Itachi juga heran pada Sakura.

"Iyakah? Aku tak merasa begitu." Kata Sakura menerawang.

'Apa karena yang tadi di parkiran yah?' batin Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Sasuke sedang berdiri di bawah guyuran air _shower_ yang menyegarkan. Setidaknya cukup untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang panas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Ia hanya merasa marah pria itu menyentuh Sakura dengan sangat berbeda. Siapa pria itu? Diakah alasan Sakura untuk tak menerima perjodohan ini? Dan mengapa Sasuke sangat merasa kesal dan marah, terlebih dari semua pertanyaan yang timbul dalam hati dan fikirannya, ia lebih terfokus pada satu pertanyaan mendasar dalam hatinya.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustrasi.

.

.

.

Makan malam di lewati Sakura dan para Uchiha tanpa Sasuke. Sasuke beralasan sudah merasa kenyang dan tak sedikitpun menampakan dirinya. Sakura merasa aneh dengan Sasuke. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulan Sakura setelah mengenal Sasuke selama beberapa hari ini. Tak ingin begini selamanya, Sakura mendatangi dan mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci rapat.

Tok tok..

"..."

Tok tok..

"..."

Tok tok..

"Diamlah Sakura, berisik!" ucap Sasuke dari balik pintu yang terkunci itu.

'Dia tau dari mana kalau ini aku? Aku kan tak membuat Suara.'

"Sasuke, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." Dusta Sakura pada Sasuke. Yah hanya untuk memancing agar Sasuke mau membukakan pintu.

"Berteriak saja, aku mendengar." Kata Sasuke acuh dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke Amerika malam ini. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu." Kata Sakura sambil menahan tawanya agar terdengar serius dan berhasil Sasuke tak lagi menyahut dan segera membukakan pintu kemudian menyeret Sakura ke balkon kamarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sasuke serius pada Sakura. Sakura tak menyadari raut kekesalan di wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Kau mendengarnya." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Jadi, kedatangannya kemari yang membuatmu pergi? Baik. Mari selesaikan ini. Aku juga tak ingin bertunangan denganmu." Kata Sasuke tegas dan menatap Sakura marah.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Aku tau kau bukan wanita yang bodoh. Dengar Sakura, aku juga muak dengan semua ini. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah orang tuaku, tak bisakah kau membuatnya mudah?" tanya Sasuke semakin marah pada Sakura. Sasuke merasa bahwa Sakura sedang mempermainkannya saat ini.

"Sasuke! Aku tak mengerti kata-katamu. Oke maaf aku hanya bercanda soal pulang ke Amerika agar kau mau membukakan pintu, tapi kenapa kau semarah ini? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang juga tersulut emosi. Ia tak tau arah pembicaraan Sasuke. Ia tak tau mengapa Sasuke seolah sangat marah padanya. Apa salahnya sehingga Sasuke berkali-kali mengatakan hal yang keterlaluan menurut Sakura.

"Terserah padamu." Kata Sasuke kemudian menyeret Sakura keluar dan membanting pintunya kasar.

BRAK!

Sakura terkejut dengan sifat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba marah padanya. Ia tak tau kesalahan apa yang di perbuatnya. Ia hanya mengerti saat ini apapun yang terjadi Sasuke benar-benar marah.

'Apapun itu, ia tak berhak untuk memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas.' Batin Sakura yang juga tersulut emosinya. Ia merasa tak benar, jika ia terus bertemu Sasuke sudah bisa di pastikan Sakura akan bertengkar dengan Sasuke, mengingat sifat keras kepala Sakura yang susah untuk di taklukan, hingga akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menghindar sementara waktu. Sakura kemudian pergi menemui Mikoto dan membicarakan rencananya, hal yang sama juga di katakan pada Ino sahabat wanita terdekatnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya." Ucap Sakura yang sedang memakan _pop corn_ sambil bercerita dengan Ino di kamar pribadi milik Ino.

"Tapi kau yakin tak melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Ino menyelidik dan tersenyum jahil pada sakura.

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hingga membuat ia marah begitu padaku?" kata Sakura menggigit _pop corn _miliknya gemas. Sakura memang sering bercerita pada Ino termasuk perjodohannya dengan Sasuke yang hanya Ino satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahuinya.

"Bukannya begitu Sakura, sepanjang yang ku ketahui Sasuke bukanlah orang yang akan bertidank begitu jika hal itu tak menyakitinya, aneh, seperti bukan dirinya saja." Kata Ino menerawang dan mengernyit heran.

"Ya, anggap saja ia sedang mendapatkan akatsuki atau sedang di rasuki alien yang aneh. Pokoknya jika dia masih begitu, aku tak akan kembali ke rumah itu." Kata Sakura yakin dan penuh ketegasan.

_*A/N : Akatsuki = Bulan Merah. Sakura menggunakan kalimat ini pada Sasuke untuk mengejek Sasuke menggunakan perumpamaan bulan merah. Diamana maksud Sakura dengan bulan merah adalah situasi yang sering di alami wanita tiap bulannya, atau siklus bulanan wanita. Sakura menyebutnya akatsuki dan mengatai Sasuke sedang mendapatkan akatsuki karena sifat pemarah Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba bagi Sakura, dimana bagi seorang wanita yang akan memasuki siklus itu akan lebih cepat emosi dsb, padahal laki-laki kan nggak bakalan kena akatsuki. Dasar Sakura :D*_

"Uh _so sweet_, kalian seperti sepasang suami istri yang sedang marahan. Tapi jika tak mau kembali ke rumah itu kau mau kemana? Tinggal disini?" tanya Ino mengernyit pada Sakura setelah sebelumnya mengejek sakura dengan tersenyum jahil padanya.

"_So sweet_ apanya. Yang suka _so sweet_ itu kalau kemanisan malah kena diabetes nantinya." Kata Sakura nggak nyambung. Ino hanya memandang Sakura malas.

"Kalau aku tak boleh tinggal di sini nanti aku akan minta Gaara untuk memncarikan apartemen untukku." Kata Sakura serius memakan _pop corn_ miliknya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino heran dan memandangi Sakura curiga sementara Sakura malah tersenyum kikuk.

"Gaara." Kata Sakura memandang Ino takut-takut.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku mengerti namanya Gaara, yang aku tanyakan siapa si Gaara ini?" tanya Ino menuntut jawaban Sakura yang kini menatap Ino malas. Dan dengan setengah tak niat Sakura menceritakan segala sesuatu tentang Gaara.

"Gaara itu sahabatku. Sahabat yang mencintaiku dan tak ku cintai. Aku sudah kenal dengannya sedari kecil, ia sering membantuku dalam hal perusahaan. Ia jenius, dingin, berkarisma dan hangat meski hanya padaku. Secara sifat ia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke kecuali sifat pemarah Sasuke yang keterlaluan." Ucap Sakura mengambek lagi.

"Sakura, kau sudah bertemu dengan Gaara akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Ino curiga pada sahabat _pink-_nya itu.

"Tadi sore aku bertemu dengannya. Lalu aku menemukan Sasuke pulang dalam keadaan marah-marah" kata Sakura acuh sambil mengendikan bahu.

"Ya ampun Sakura, kau tak merasa bahwa Sasuke melihatmu?" tanya Ino frustrasi pada Sakura yang di nilainya terlalu acuh tersebut. Dan perkataan Ino sukses membuat Sakura tercengang.

**To be continued**

**Aish, selesai juga chap 5. Terima kasih Minna-san yang masih setia mengikuti fict ini. Ini saya sudah memperbaiki jalan cerita yang di chap kemarin sempat membuat beberapa orang kecewa. Saatnya balas reviews ^_^**

**Guest : Hahaha, ini saya udah hilangin si Hinatanya, ternyata banyak yang nggak suka sama SasuHina. Terima Kasih atas review dan kunjungannya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**Haru Si Petualang**** : Iya bisa. Ini si Hinata udah saya kembali'in ke amrik. Terima kasih atas saran, review dan kunjungannya, saya benar-benar tertolong. ^_^**

**Dimas Namikaze**** : Ini si Sasuke malah kebangetan cemburunya. ^_^ Terima kasih atas saran, review dan kunjungannya yah ^_^ review lagi.**

**Melody in Sky10**** : Chap ini gimana? Cemburunya si Sasu udah kelihatan belum? Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan reviewnya yah ^_^**

**hime chan : Ini, saya mempertimbangkan saran dari kamu. Sudah bagus tidak? Nanti kasih tau lagi kalau ada yang kurang yah. Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan saran serta reviewnya ^_^**

**Hidan gila : Walah, hidan kok dibuat gila? Heheh. Sebenarnya Hinata itu memerankan peran penting buat menguji cinta Sakura dan Sasuke nanti, tapi berhubung banyak yang nggak suka, dan mengganggu para pembaca maka saya sudah kembalikan Hinata ke Amerika. Terima kasih atas review, saran serta kunjungannya ^_^ review lagi yah.**

**Poo : Endingnya pasti dong. Fikiran kita sama Poo-san, tapi sayangnya banyak yang nggak suka. Lagipula saya juga sudah mulai mentok ide, jadi jalan ceritanya di ubah sedikit dengan menghilangkan Hinata. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan Reviewnya, review lagi yah ^_^**

**Silvi Ichigo**** : Ini saya sudah hilangkan SasuHina-nya, supaya nanti Silvi juga aman, nggak harus nahan kesal buat banting Hp. Hehe ^_^ Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya.**

**KunoichiSaki Mrs Uchiha Sasuke**** : Maaf mengecewakan. Saya pribadi merasa bahwa Sasuke jatuh cinta lebih dulu itu agak gimana yah. Dan juga saya belum bisa menyalurkan bagaimana rasanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta terlebih dulu. Harap di maklumi. Terima kasih atas kunjungan dan reviewnya ^_^.**

**mitsuka sakurai : Terima kasih sudah review. nggak suka juga sih, cuma banyak waktu senggang jadi mending nulis aja. review lagi yah.. ^_^**

**Ryouta Shiroi : heheh.. saya usahakan. Terima kasih atas review dan kunjungannya. review lagi ya ^_^**

**East Robo : Silahkan, kan ada tulisannya don't like don't read. Terima kasih atas kunjngan dan reviewnya ^_^  
**

**L : pertanyaan kamu sudah terjawab belum dengan chap ini? semoga sudah ^_^ Terima kasih. review lagi yah ^_^**

**Hinata oh Hinata! Malah bikin rusuh ni anak :D bagi para Hinata lovers yang tidak sengaja menemukan fict ini harap jangan ikut rusuh karena fict ini hanya bertujuan untuk menghibur dan sebagai sarana untuk penyaluran khayalan Auhtor, untuk itu Peace man ^^v.**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers dan reviewers yang terhormat, saya sangat menghargai anda sekalian.**

**Nah adakah yang masih silent reader? Ayo donk, satu review kamu sangat berarti untuk kelanjutan fict ini. Saran dan kritik di terima sangat baik ^_^.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers dan readers sekalian, yang sudah mengikuti Fict ini, mohon maaf belum sempat saya balas satu persatu review-nya. Sejujurnya saya terkena masalah yang membuat saya agak kurang mood melanjutkan cerita, tapi saya tidak mau beralasan untuk mengabaikan janji, untuk itu mohon maaf jika chapter ini dan chapter 7 agak kurang sesuai dengan harapan minna sekalian. Kalau saya punya kesempatan saya akan kembali membalas review anda sekalian di chap 8 nanti.**

**Oh saya ingat satu review dari yang menuliskan namanya MAYA.**

**Untuk anda Maya, silahkan anda berpikiran dan berasumsi, itu hak anda. Apa yang salah dari menyenangkan para readers dan reviewers saya? bagi saya para readers dan reviewers memiliki peran penting dalam menilai, dan saya juga sudah katakan sejak awal kritik dan saran saya terima baik. Untuk apa menuliskan hal seperti itu jika saya tidak bisa menerima saran, toh setelah menerima dan mempertimbangkan berbagai saran fict saya jadi lebih berkembang di banding harus mempertahankan ide cerita saya yang akan membuat saya hiatus dan meninggalkan cerita ini. Toh anda juga tidak tau jalan cerita seperti apa yang saya sudah siapkan sebelum Hinata saya hilangkan bukan? jadi untuk apa anda permasalahkan.**

**Segitu saja, sekian dan terima kasih untuk anda sekalian yang masih setia membaca fict ini ^_^ sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan minna-san.**

**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read**

* * *

"Memangnya kalau dia lihat, dia mau apa? Apa yang aneh dari pertemuanku dan Gaara? Kau aneh, Ino" kata Sakura memandang malas pada Ino yang menepuk dahinya kencang.

"Ya ampun Sakura, tidakkah kau berifkir bahwa mungkin Sasuke cemburu?" tanya Ino gemas pada Sakura yang seolah tak peduli.

"Tidak. Aku yakin bukan karena itu. Asal kau tau, sebelum itu kami juga sudah bertengkar di parkiran. Aku tak tau ada apa, dia tiba-tiba marah." Kata Sakura cemberut dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Kau yakin? Sakura, entahlah,mungkin sebaiknya kau bicara dengannya. Rasanya aneh jika kalian bertengkar seperti ini." Saran Ino membujuk Sakura.

"Baiklah, besok saja di sekolah, aku mau tidur sekarang." Kata Sakura akhirnya mau menuruti Ino.

"Apanya yang di sekolah? Kau lupa? Kita di liburkan selama seminggu dengan alasan yang kurang jelas dari pihak sekolah, kau yakin akan berdiam diri di sini selama seminggu tanpa melakukan apapun?" tanya Ino kesal pada Sakura. Ino adalah orang yang tidak suka menunda-nunda sesuatu sementara Sakura justru sebaliknya membuat Ino selalu gemas berbicara dengan gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Aku lupa, ehheheh" kata Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil menyengir, sementara Ino menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, lusa aku pasti akan berbicara dengannya." Kata Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Ada apa dengan besokmu? Kau apakan hari esokmu sehingga kau akan bicara dengannya harus lusa nanti?" tanya Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya tinggi.

"Besok? Mau berkunjung ke rumah Gaara" kata Sakura tersenyum kemudian merebahkan diri. Ino hanya memutar bola mata bosan kemudian mengendikan bahu. Yah, terserah pada Sakura saja, toh Ino sudah mengingatkan. Namun akankah Sakura ingat?

.

.

.

Esok hari yang di nantikan oleh banyak orang telah di mulai. Ada yang mengerjakan aktivitas seperti biasa, ada juga yang hanya uring-uringan di dalam kamar, seperti seseorang ini.

Tak ada yang tau apa yang di pikirkan pria ini. Yang terlihat jelas ia sedang bosan duduk termenung di kamarnya. Akhirnya ia bangkit dan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

"Sasuke, kau mau makan apa?" tanya sang bunda sambil tersenyum

"Terserah, tapi aku mau jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke mendudukan diri di depan meja makan.

Sasuke meneliti sekeliling, hanya ada dia dan ibunya. Kemana 3 orang lainnya?

"_Kaa-san_ hanya kita berdua?" tanya Sasuke pada ibunya yang sibuk memasak di bantu oleh beberapa _maid._

"Ya, ayah dan kakakmu akan sarapan di kantor katanya, sementara Sakura kan sedari kemarin menginap di rumah Ino. Mungkin ia akan pulang setelah libur kalian usai." Jawab Mikoto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ini mengernyitkan kening, sepertinya ia tak suka dengan hilangnya Sakura kali ini.

'Sejak kemarin? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak tau' batin Sasuke meminum jusnya kasar karena kesal. *gimana mau tau lo-nya aja kayak ayam dlam kandang*

Hari berlalu begitu berat bagi Sasuke, ada yang hilang, terasa ada yang tak lengkap seperti sesuatu itu musnah, membuat Sasuke semakin gelisah.

'Besok aku harus menjemputnya.' Batin Sasuke pasti.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali bersinar setelah semalam di lewati oleh Sasuke yang tak dapat tidur membuat kantung matanya menghitam dan suram. Sekitar jam 9 pagi, Sasuke telah bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju rumah Ino.

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto yang mendapati putra bungsunya akan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Anak itu kenapa?" gumam Mikoto entah pada siapa, heran melihat tingkah putranya yang lain dari biasanya.

Sasuke terus menjalankan mobilnya, sebentar pelan, sebentar cepat, entah apa yang terjadi padanya.

'Tapi nanti aku harus bilang apa padanya?' batin Sasuke frustrasi bertanya sendiri. Tak mungkin membawa Sakura pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas, namun apapun itu nanti akan di pikirkannya, yang penting ia bisa bertemu gadis itu secepatnya. Dan dengan keputusan demikian Sasuke kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Ino. Namun selain mobil Sakura dan mobil keluarga Ino ada mobil lain yang juga terparkir di depan garasi mobil.

'Siapa?' batin Sasuke mengernyit heran. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dengan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, mobil siapakah yang terparkir di samping mobil Sakura itu namun tak juga mendapat jawaban Sasuke memutuskan untuk masuk. Tepat Saat Sasuke menggenggam pegangan pintu, pintu rumah megah tersebut terbuka, menampilkan Gaara yang sedangg merangkul Sakura. Gaara tersenyum, Sakura tertawa, Ino juga tertawa dan Sasuke? Datar.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam. Gaara hanya menatap Sasuke heran, Sakura tercengang, dan Ino terdiam dengan keringat dingin.

'Mati kau Sakura' batin Ino melirik Sakura.

'Sial! Aku lupa' batin Sakura memandang takut pada Sasuke yang mengeluarkan hawa dingin dan mencekam.

'Siapa orang ini?' batin Gaara masih terheran dengan Sasuke yang menatap tajam seolah ingin membunuh Gaara.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas kemudian melepaskan rangkulan Gaara pada Sakura kasar.

"Hei, kau siapa? Apa hakmu membawa Sakura?" tanya Gaara yang tersulut emosinya. Gaara mungkin tidak akan begitu seandainya Sasuke tidak menepis tangannya kasar. Apa lagi saat ini Sasuke tengah menyeret Sakura yang masih tercengang dan kaget hingga tak merespon apapun atas apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Meskipun Sakura bisa merasakan pergelangan tangannya yang sakit karena tercengkram kuat oleh tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, gadis ini tunanganku dan di titipkan pada Uchiha selama ia di jepang, kau masih ingin bertanya apa hakku? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu untukmu." Ketus Sasuke pada Gaara.

"Cih, kau tunangannya? Mungkin aku perlu memperbaiki sedikit kekeliruanmu, seharusnya kau Uchiha Sasuke adalah _**Calon**_ yang akan _**Di tunangkan**_ dengan Sakura nanti. Apa aku salah?" tanya Gaara menyeringai pada Sasuke yang semakin tersulut emosinya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke dingin pada Gaara

"Lepaskan Sakura." Desis Gaara pada Sasuke.

"Coba saja, jika kau bisa." Kata Sasuke menyeringai pada Gaara.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Gaara membalas seringai Sasuke.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke yang menyeringai semakin menjadi. Sementara Sakura masih terdiam, Ino sudah sangat berkeringat dingin.

"Sakura, lakukan sesuatu." Kata Ino berbisik pada Sakura panik.

"Aku harus melakukan apa? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Sakura balik yang semakin panik. Sakura dan Ino bergantian menatap Sasuke dan Gaara yang semakin menatap ingin saling membunuh, Gaara menatap tak suka cengkraman Sasuke pada Sakura sementara Sasuke merasa menang karena Sakura berada di genggamannya saat ini. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama hingga.

Buagh!

"Kyaaaaaa"

"Sasuke!"

Ino menjerit memeluk Sakura, sementara Sakura berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang di pukul dan terjatuh. Namun sayangnya Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan memberi Gaara pukulan namun hal itu dapat di tangani dengan baik oleh Gaara, saat Gaara akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan, Sasuke menahan tangan Gaara yang akan memmukul dan menendang Gaara tepat di perutnya membuat Gaara terlempar kebelakang.

"HENTIIIKKAAAAAAN! SASUKE, GAARA, HENTIKAN KATAKU!" kata Sakura yang malah ikut tersulut emosinya melihat pertengkaran antara Gaara dan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Gaara yang akan saling memukul kini terhenti dan menatap Sakura yang menatap mereka berdua marah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau memukulnya? Dewasalah Gaara! Kau tak pernah berubah dengan sifat tempramen-mu itu." Kata Sakura marah pada Gaara. Gaara hanya membuang wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sakura. *Oy pungut oy, bikin kotor aja tu muka di buang-buang*

"Datang kemari ingin membuat masalah? Sasuke kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura gusar pada Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan Sasuke, mengapa Sasuke seolah kerasukan setan yang sering memarahi Sakura. Sementara Sasuke menatap Sakura marah.

"Aku kenapa? Aku juga tak tau aku kenapa. Ini semua juga karena kau!" ucap Sasuke berteriak marah pada Sakura.

"Hey! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Jangan bawa aku dalam masalah pribadimu." Kata Sakura balik dengan semakin marah.

"UNTUK ITU BERHENTILAH...!" Teriak Sasuke kencang pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam menatap Sasuke yang berantakan di hadapannya, Sakura tak mengerti perkataan Sasuke, namun menatap mata Sasuke membuat Sakura terdiam, mata itu seolah memancarkan sebuah kesiksaan yang hanya pemiliknya yang tau kesiksaan apa itu. Sasuke menunduk, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Berhentilah membuatku khawatir tentangmu. Ku mohon berhentilah membuatku selalu berlari mengejarmu seperti orang gila." Ucap Sasuke berbalik dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam mematung. Sasuke tak berlebihan, ia memang merasa gila saat tak menemui sosok Sakura di meja makan ketika sarapan, ia takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura, ia melupakan semuanya dan mencari sosok itu, ia begitu khawatir tak mendapati Sakura yang tak ada di kamarnya. Ia gelisah ketika tawa gadis itu tak terdengar olehnya, ia merasa hilang ketika tak menatap senyum gadis itu, ia merasa kosong saat tak menemui kehadiran gadis beraroma cherry tersebut. Ino hanya menjadi penonton yang diam-diam melirik Gaara yang mengepalkan kepalan tangannya kuat.

'Ayolah, ku mohon jangan lagi tuhan.' Batin Ino gelisah menatap Gaara yang seolah siap meledak kapan saja.

"Untuk apa kau mengejarku, dasar bodoh! Seharusnya kau mengejar cintamu, kenapa kau malah mengejarku.!" Teriak Sakura pada Sasuke yang berada 7 langkah di depannya. Sakura merasa kesal dengan keadaan ini. Ia tau Sasuke mencintai Hinata, Sasuke sendiri yang mengatakannya.

"Kapan aku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit berbalik melirik Sakura.

"Eh?" kaget Sakura pada Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah sekalipun mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengatakan :

_Aku senang ada di dekatnya. Aku senang menatapnya. Aku khawatir saat ia tak ada di sampingku. Aku baru merasakan perasaan ini, jadi aku tak mengerti apa benar perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang kau sebut cinta._

"Kau yang membuat aku menyangka bahwa aku mencintainya, kau yang membuat anggapan perasaan itu adalah cinta. Kau yang mengajarkan aku sesuatu tentang cinta, tapi kau lupa Sakura, kau tak mengajarkan aku bahwa di antara cinta ada perasaan samar yang mirip dengannya, kau tak mengajari aku bahwa sebuah KEKAGUMAN adalah rasa yang mirip dengan cinta." Kata Sasuke kemudian berbalik sepenuhnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku dan terdiam. Air matanya perlahan mengalir di pipinya, ia menghapus air mata itu dan terkejut seolah tak sadar menitikkan air mata.

'Ada apa denganku? Maafkan aku Sasuke' batin Sakura menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke yang melaju.

Sementara di dalam mobil

'Dan kau lupa, kau tak ajari aku caranya melupakanmu.' Batin Sasuke menatap sendu jalan yang di lewatinya yang semakin melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

.

.

"Sakura, kau mau pulang bersamaku ke Amerika? Ku mohon ikutlah bersamaku, di sini bukan tempatmu." Ucap Gaara memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura.

'Jangan bodoh! Sakura, kau pengecut kalau kau pulang sekarang.' Batin Ino yang kesal dengan tingkah Gaara, bukannya apa-apa, Ino tau bahwa Sakura sebenarnya mencintai Sasuke, sadar atau tidak. Dan jika Sakura hanya akan pergi seperti ini, itu akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan Sasuke. Ino ingin menyuarakan isi hatinya pada Sakura, namun ia tau ini bukan saat yang tepat, bukan hak Ino untuk bicara di antara masalah yang terjadi pada Gaara, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kembali, setelah menyelesaikan masalah ini Gaara." Kata Sakura tegas kemudian melepas pelukan Gaara. Gaara melepasnya dengan terpaksa dan menunduk. Sakura melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan merasakan dingin hanya pada pundaknya, pundak dimana Gaara membenamkan wajahnya, dan Sakura tau Gaara menangis.

'Maafkan aku Gaara' batin Sakura semakin bersalah.

Ino menatap iba pada Sakura dan Gaara, kemudian Ino melangkah menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, biarkan Sakura sendiri untuk saat ini. Kalian perlu waktu untuk berfikir." Kata Ino menasehati Gaara. Gaara mengangguk lemah dan kemudian melangkah pulang. Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang termenung sambil merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Aku merasa buruk" jawab Sakura seolah menerawang jauh.

"Atas?" tanya Ino mengernyitkan kening tak mengerti.

"Semuanya. Atas perkataanku pada Sasuke, atas sikapku padanya, atas kasih sayangku pada Gaara dan atas kekerasan kepalaku yang membuat semuanya semakin rumit." Jawab Sakura menutup matanya.

"Kau menyayangi Gaara?" tanya Ino yang kemudian mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang mengamati Sakura.

"Gaara itu sahabatku sejak kecil. Ibunya meninggal saat ia masih sangat muda dan membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu, ia begitu bergantung padaku. Aku menganggapnya seperti sosok Sasori-_nii_, tapi di luar dugaan ia menganggapku sebagai sosok pengganti ibunya, dia sangat mencintaiku seperti seorang ibu juga seorang kekasih. Ayahnya selalu sibuk saat Gaara butuh, aku yang selalu menemaninya, mengajarkannya apa yang aku pelajari dari ibuku. Kami selalu bersama, dan kebersamaan itu yang mulai mengikis kebenciannya." Ucap Sakura kemudian kembali membuka mata.

"Maksudmu dengan kebencian?" tanya Ino yang tak mengerti pada Sakura.

"Dia membenci semua wanita, kecuali aku dan ibuku. Mungkin karena ia merasa di tinggalkan oleh seorang ibu. Aku selalu melindungi Gaara ketika ia kecil. Sebagai gantinya ia melindungiku ketika kami beranjak remaja hingga saat ini. Dulu Gaara pernah memukul seorang wanita yang menamparku hanya karena aku tak sengaja menumpahkan jus pada baju milik wanita itu. Gaara menlihatnya dan memukul wanita itu tanpa ampun. Aku menangis memeluk Gaara saking takutnya, dan Gaara baru melepaskan Gadis itu ketika aku menangis memanggil namanya. Ia memelukku erat, Gaara mengatakan tak ingin kehilanganku. Saat itu aku sadar, Gaara adalah sosok yang berbahaya jika ia jauh dariku. Ia sempat membenciku ketika dulu aku menerima seorang pria yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Namun hal itu berhenti ketika aku datang dan menangis padanya ketika cintaku berakhir. Kami memiliki masa sulit kami, aku dengan cintaku yg sepihak, dan Gaara dengan cintanya yang buta." Kata Sakura duduk dan menunduk.

"Jadi apakah itu alasannya Gaara sampai semarah itu pada Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang mulai takut dengan sosok Gaara.

"Ya, mungkin juga karena Gaara melihat ini." Ucap Sakura menatap sendu pergelangan tangannya yang di cengkram Sasuke kuat tadi sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan yang belum juga hilang.

"Sakura, aku tau ini sulit. Tapi aku juga tau, sebenarnya kau mencintai Sasuke kan?" tanya Ino tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini Ino, bukan untuk melakukannya dengan suka rela." Kata Sakura membenamkan wajahnya sambil menekuk lutut.

"Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku Sakura." Kata Ino tegas pada Sakura.

"Tapi—

"Apa harus cemburu dulu baru kau akan mengerti perasaanmu sendiri? Kau tak tau? Kau menatap sedih pada Sasuke setiap kali Sasuke menatap Hinata waktu itu. Tentu saja kau selalu tertawa, namun cerminan dari hati ada di dalam pancaran matamu Sakura, bukan dari kata-kata dan tawa ceria yang menyembunyikan mendung di balik _emeraldmu_ itu." Kata Ino memotong ucapan Sakura. Sakura masih membenamkan wajahnya dengan bahu yang mulai bergetar, dan Ino tau Sakura sedang menangis.

"Aku tak tau Ino." Kata Sakura lirih tanpa menatap Ino.

"Kau harus menjelaskan perasaanmu pada dirimu sendiri Sakura, sebelum semuanya terlambat. Dan juga, sebaiknya kau bicara dengan Sasuke." Kata Ino menasehati kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Pukull 05 sore di kediaman Uchiha.

"Sasuke? Wajahmu kenapa?" tanya Mikoto yang mendapati Sasuke di kamarnya sedang menatap cermin dan mengobati luka lebam di wajahnya meskipun berantakan.

"Hanya masalah antara lelaki, _kaa-san_ tak perlu khawatir." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkan ibunya.

"Kau tau? Di antara masalah para lelaki selalu ada wanita di dalamnya. Apa aku salah?" tanya Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Apa _kaa-san_ menyayangi Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Mikoto tersenyum senang.

"_Kaa-san_, bagaimana jika Sakura tidak menginginkan perjodohan ini? Bukankah perjodohan ini para orang tua yang mengaturnya? Aku tak mengenal sosok Sakura sebelumnya, dan aku tak tau harus berbuat apa." Kata Sasuke tertunduk lesu.

"Kami? Tidak sedikitpun. Bukankah kau dan Sakura yang menginginkan hal ini?" tanya Mikoto merasa heran pada Sasuke.

"Hn?" kaget Sasuke menatap ibunya. Ibunya pasti sedang bercanda. Ia tidak mengenal Sakura sebelumnya, dan ia merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum ini. Sasuke hanya mengernyit menatap ibunya yang tersenyum.

"Istrahatlah." Kata Mikoto kemudian berlalu.

Sasuke masih merasa heran, ia ingin bertanya perihal perjodohan ini. Benarkah ini adalah keinginannya dan Sakura? Ia ingin bertanya pada Sakura namun Sasuke merasa belum saatnya untuk mengganggu Sakura. Saat ini Sakura pasti masih ingin sendiri sama seperti dirinya.

Sakura, entah sejak kapan itu. Ketika Sasuke mulai memikirkannya, ketika Sasuke mulai mencarinya, ketika Sasuke mulai merasa bahwa Sakura adalah bagian dari dirinya. Gadis itu datang dengan tawanya yang lepas, pribadinya yang tak di buat-buat, leluconnya yang menghangatkan. Gadis itu mengajarkan banyak hal pada Uchiha Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan tak tersentuh. Sasuke secara ajaib mulai khawatir tentangnya, Sasuke yang sekarang dapat mengerti perasaannya untuk gadis itu. Tidak seperti untuk gadis sebelumnya, kali ini Sasuke merasa yakin bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Namun akankah Sakura mencintainya? Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Sasuke memilih untuk mengabaikannya di banding harus memikirkannya. Sekalipun jawabannya adalah tidak, suatu hari nanti perasaan ini ingin di sampaikannya secara benar untuk Sakura. Satu-satunya gadis yang membuat ia merasa berbeda.

_Drrt...Drrttt.._

Getar dari ponsel membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, kala menatap nomor tak di kenali muncul di layar ponselnya.

"_Moshi-moshi"_ kata Sasuke malas.

"_Hei adik ipar. Bisa jemput aku di bandara sekarang? Ponsel Sakura tak aktif, Itachi juga sama. Tak mungkin aku minta bantuan ibumu kan? Sudah ya. Aku tunggu_."

Pip.

Dan panggilan itu di putus secara sepihak dari seberang.

'Adik ipar?' batin Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sasori." Gumamnya, kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi belajar yang ia duduki.

.

.

.

"Haaah. Untung saja ada kau Sasuke. Kemana saja kakakmu itu?" tanya Sasori tersenyum setengah mengambek. Kini ia sedang berada di mobil Ferrari merah Sasuke.

"Beberapa minggu ini dia sering lembur. Mau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Sasuke meski tak melihat pada Sasori.

'Hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang anak ini jadi lebih peduli?' _Sou ka._ Sakurakah?' batin Sasori menyengir.

"Hn. Baiklah." Kata Sasori akhirnya.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya ke perusahaan Uchiha. Dan mengantar Sasori untuk bertemu Itachi di ruangannya.

"Yo, Itachi. _Hisashiburi_." Kata Sasori tersenyum tipiis.

"Hey. Kau baru sampai? Maaf ponselku sedang di _charge_. Mungkinkah kau menghubungiku?" tanya Itachi menyelidik. Itachi tau kebiasaan Sasori yang suka merepotkan ketika datang ke jepang.

"Ya, untung saja ada adikmu." Kata Sasori menyeringai. Itachi menatapnya malas dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda. Biasanya Sasuke akan menolak jika di mintai tolong selain oleh ibu mereka, tapi kali ini Sasuke malah mau di repotkan sampai mengantar Sasori singgah ke kantor segala. Namun hal itu di diamkan Itachi, Sasuke yang sadar sedang di perhatikan hanya menatap Itachi bosan, dan Itachi tersenyum singkat pada Sasuke yang segera merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang yang ada di ruangan kakakknya itu.

"Kau menginap di rumah kan?" tanya Itachi pada Sasori yang baru saja selesai memesan kopi pada sekertaris Itachi.

"Sayangnya iya. Maaf aku akan merepotkanmu." Kata Sasori pada Itachi.

"Cih, seperti aku akan tertipu dengan _acting_-mu itu. Kau kan memang senang merepotkan. Dah oh ya, jika kau punya waktu temuilah Akatsuki yang saat ini sedang ada di tokyou. Kau jarang berkumpul kan?" kata Itachi pada Sasori sambil mempersilahkan sekertarisnya menyediakan kopi di atas meja.

"Hahahah, kau tau yah. Tak perlu, lagi pula kita semua akan bertemu di pesta dari putra dan putri Hyuuga yang akan di adakan jumat ini. Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi dan menjemput Sakura."kata Sasori serius kemudian meneguk kopinya yang sengaja di pesan tak terlalu panas.

"Setelah pesta bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke yang segera bangun mendengar alasan Sasori datang.

"Yah terserah Sakura. Jika dia ingin kembali atau tidak. Aku rasa dia akan kembali ke tokyou bersama kalian, karena anak itu sungguh keras kepala, jika ia menetap di Amerika dia malah akan perang lagi dengan _kaa-san_." Kata Sasori mendengus menahan tawa tentang kelakuan Sakura.

"Hahaha, adikmu itu tak pernah berubah." Kata Itachi yang kini tertawa bersama Sasori.

'Tak pernah berubah? Terlihat seperti _nii-san_ sudah sangat mengenalnya' batin Sasuke memperhatikan Itachi.

"Aku sudah mengirim _email_ padanya tentang kedatanganku, mungkin dia sudah tidur, aku akan memberinya kejutan saat tiba di rumahmu." Kata Sasori tersenyum sementara Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bergumam.

"Semoga kau menemukannya di rumah". Gumam Sasuke pelan yang hanya terdengar olehnya dan cangkir kopi yang di pegangnya.

.

.

Sasuke, Sasori, dan Itachi berjalan memasuki rumah. Setelah menempuh kurang lebih 45 menit perjalanan dari perusahaan ke rumah. Sasori di kagetkan oleh Sakura yang tersenyum padanya. Bukan hanya Sasori melainkan juga Sasuke yang di kagetkan sosok Sakura yang kini sedang duduk bersama Mikoto di ruang tamu. Sasori terkejut Sakura hanya tersenyum menyambutnya, biasanya Sakura akan berlari dan memeluknya.

'Jadi dia sudah pulang?' batin Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat datang Sasori." Sambut Fugaku tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Maaf _ba-san, ji-san_ aku akan merepotkan lagi." Kata Sasori membungkuk.

"Hahahah, kau ini. Sudahlah." Kata Fugaku yang tertawa kemudian menyambut Sasori.

"Kemarikan barang-barangmu, aku antarkan ke kamarmu." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Tidak. Kau menangis?" tanya Sasori tegas pada Sakura, ada yang aneh menurut Sasori. Sakura tidak mungkin akan diam saja menyambut kedatangannya, adiknya itu sangat manja pada dirinya, dan mata sembab Sakura membuat Sasori menyuarakan fikirannya begitu saja tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Sementara Sakura menatap Sasori malas.

'_Aniki no baka._ Apa harus mengatakannya di tengah-tengah orang begini? Seharusnya tadi aku menyambutnya seperti biasa saja, cih, tapi nanti tangisku malah pecah' batin Sakura masih menatap Sasori malas.

'Dia menangis?' batin Sasuke memperhatikan mata Sakura yang memang sedikit sembab.

"Sakura ada apa?" tanya Itachi khawatir pada Sakura. Begitupun Mikoto dan Fugaku yang menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Jangan tertipu Itachi-_nii_, kata-kata Sasori-_nii_ itu masih ada sambungannya." Kata Sakura menatap Sasori serius. Sasori menatap Sakura serius namun begitu Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sasori segera mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Ya, dia pasti sehabis menangis karena merindukanku. Hahahaha" kata Sasori menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya kikuk karena mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Itachi. Fugaku hanya tertawa dan membawa mereka ke ruang makan untuk makan malam yang sedikit terlambat ini. Sementara Sasori pamit sebentar dengan Sakura ke kamar Sasori. Meskipun perkataan Sasori adalah sebuah lelucon, tampaknya Sasuke dan Mikoto mempercayai bahwa Sakura memang baru saja menangis.

* * *

**To be continued**

**Spesial Terima kasih teruntuk para Reviewers, Readers, Favers(?) dan juga para silent readers. ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Selamat membaca, semoga menghibur anda sekalian.**

**Mohon dukungannya lewat review anda, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang secara sengaja atau tidak yang mungkin saya cantumkan.**

**Saran dan kritik anda di terima baik, Terima kasih telah berkunjung.**

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read**

* * *

'Mungkin memang ada yang tidak beres. Apa ada sangkut pautnya dengan lebam Sasuke?' batin Mikoto yang memperhatikan Sasuke saat ini sedang termenung.

"Aku ke kamar sebentar, panggil saja setelah semuanya siap." Pamit Sasuke pada kedua orang tuanya yang tertinggal di meja makan. Sasori dan Sakura masih ada di kamar Sasori sedang Sasuke pamit ke kamar entah mau apa, Itachi masih sedang mandi sebelum makan malam. Sasuke memang berniat ke kamarnya, namun hal itu berubah saat secara tak sengaja Sasuke mendengar suara isakan Sakura yang berusaha di tahannya. Seharusnya tak terdengar jika memang isakan itu di tahan, namun melihat pintu kamar Sasori sedikit terbuka membuat Sasuke dapat melihat Sakura yang sedang memeluk Sasori erat dan menangis tertahan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori pelan pada Sakura yang semakin menangis.

"Entahlah, jangan bertanya. Aku juga tak tau, aku hanya ingin menangis." Kata Sakura mengambek dan memukul kakaknya yang sedang memeluknya tersebut. Sasori terdiam, Sakura kembali menangis, sementara hati Sasuke perlahan tersayat oleh tangisan Sakura.

"Segera selesaikan. Dan hapus jejak air matamu jika tak ingin mereka khawatir padamu. Apapun yang kau hadapi saat ini, aku tau itu sesuatu yang berat untukmu." Kata Sasori serius mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih _Nii-san_." Ucap Sakura kemudian menghapus air matanya. Sakura tersenyum dan pamit menuju kamarnya. Sakura memasuki kamarnya yang gelap dan menutup pintu. Namun sesuatu yang aneh di temuinya, jendela menuju balkon kamarnya terbuka dan seseorang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura ragu yang melihat Sasuke sedang membelakanginya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura serius.

"Tidak." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Bohong." Kata Sasuke serius menatap Sakura.

"Lalu untuk apa kau tanya?" tanya Sakura memutar matanya bosan.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, begitu saja kau minta maaf." Ucap Sakura terkekeh.

"Aku tak minta maaf untuk itu. Aku minta maaf kejadian pagi tadi." Kata Sasuke menatap bulan yang memang sedang bersinar terang. Sakura mengernyit menatap Sasuke dan segera berlari menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Memaksa Sasuke untuk duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengambil kotak obat yang tersedia di kamar itu.

"Sudah berjam-jam, dan kau tak mengobatinya?" kata Sakura gusar pada Sasuke yang kini sedang meringis kecil karena Sakura sedang mengobati wajahnya dan juga sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri." Kata Sasuke jujur pada Sakura. Sulit bagi Sasuke untuk mengobati lukanya sendiri, apalagi ia tak terbiasa melakukan hal itu, jika ia mendapatkan luka ia hanya akan membiarkan dan menunggu lukanya sembuh dengan sendirinya.

"Maka minta tolonglah pada seseorang. Kau ini." Kata Sakura sedikit menekan luka Sasuke, Sasuke meringis namun ia tersenyum.

"Tolong." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura tertawa bersama Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. See? Bahkan ia bisa sangat bahagia hanya karena kehadiran Sakura. Membuat perasaan hangat menjalari hati mereka masing-masing.

"Dasar." Gerutu Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih tersenyum.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang gelap seseorang tengah tidur terlentang dan menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya. Ia tertidur dan ia bermimpi. Ia bermimpi sosok gadis kecil yang sedang menyuapinya. Gadis itu tertawa saat ada makanan yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Sakura." seseorang yang tengah tertidur itu mengigau memanggil sosok gadis kecil dalam mimpinya.

Ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya. Kembali ia melihat sosok gadis kecil yang menggenggam tangannya. Ia terjatuh karena hanya memperhatikan genggaman tangan itu dan tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

"Gaara. Hati-hati." Ucap sosok gadis kecil yang di panggilnya Sakura tersebut.

"_Gomen_." Kata Gaara menunduk malu.

Sakura kecil tersenyum dan kembali berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara menuju sebuah pemakaman. Pemakaman seseorang yang di cintai Gaara meski begitu samar dalam ingatan. Di depan pusara itu Gaara berdoa, juga Sakura di sampingnya. Sakura menangis dalam khusyuknya berdoa, sementara Gaara tetap tegar dalam hanturan do'a yang dikirimkan untuk ibunya.

"Sakura tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura yang sesenggukan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedih, kau tidak sedih?" tanya Sakura kecil tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara lantang dan tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang merasa heran dengan Gaara yang justru tersenyum padanya.

"Karena setiap kali aku mencoba mengingat sosok ibu, yang selalu muncul adalah bayanganmu. Dan aku tak ingin bersedih karena kau selalu di sisiku. Sakura, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ibu yang meninggalkanku." Kata Gaara memeluk Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Namun Sakura tersenyum dan memeluk Gaara erat.

Dan Gaara yang tertidur kini mengalirkan air matanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"GAAARAA!" Teriak Sakura dalam igauannya. Membuat Sasori yang memang belum tidur itu mendengar teriakan Sakura sehingga ia berlari menuju kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori panik mendapati Sakura kembali menangis.

"Sasori-_nii_.." kata Sakura memeluk Sasori takut dan menangis semakin keras.

"Ada apa Sakura? Aku rasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk bercerita." Kata Sasori menenangkan Sakura. Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, dan berusaha menahan isakannya.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana. Ada bagian hatiku yang ingin tinggal, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia. Hanya aku yang dia punya, hanya aku yang dia miliki Sasori-_nii_. Tolong aku.." kata Sakura sambil menangis mencengkram pakaian Sasori yang menatap adiknya iba. Melihat Sakura ia merasa sakit, ia benci saat Sakura menangis, ia benci melihat air mata yang keluar dari kedua mata adiknya namun ia bingung tak tau harus berbuat apa, dan ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan. Dia siapa? Entah apa yang Sakura maksudkan, dan satu lagi Sasori benci saat ia hanya bisa menatap adiknya menangis tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan, dia siapa?" tanya Sasori menenangkan Sakura yang terisak.

"Gaara." Kata Sakura memandang Sasori.

"Bagaimana dengannya nanti jika aku menikah? Sasori-_nii_, Gaara hanya punya aku, dia tak punya siapa-siapa." Kata Sakura lagi. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa begitu cemas. Ia merasa sangat gelisah dengan Gaara.

"Sakura, aku tau keadaannya, tapi bukankah dia masih memiliki ayah, dia juga punya rumah. Tapi kenapa Kau menangisinya sampai seperti itu?" tanya Sasori heran pada Sakura.

"Itu bukan rumah Sasori-_nii_, rumah adalah tempat kau pulang dimana banyak cinta di dalamnya, Gaara tidak memiliki yang seperti itu. Aku, aku takut dia akan terluka." Kata Sakura semakin gelisah.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasori serius pada Sakura.

"Aku menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangimu." Tegas Sakura pada Sasori namun masih dengan tatapan kekhawatiran.

"Kau mencintai Sasuke?" tanya Sasori kemudian. Sakura tak bersuara, ia hanya diam menunduk.

"_Listen dear,_ jangan terjebak pada perasaanmu. Ya jika kau menyayanginya maka kau akan tetap bisa menjaganya, jika ia menyayangimu maka ia akan mengerti. Tak akan ada gunanya mengorbankan cintamu jika kau tak bisa bahagia. Kau tak harus kehilangannya jika kau menggenggam cintamu, begitupun sebaliknya. Kau tak harus kehilangan cintamu saat kau menjaganya. Tak ada yang memintamu untuk memilih, hanya karena kau menikah bukan berarti kau harus melupakannya." Kata Sasori menasehati Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sasori-_nii_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum dan sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Setidaknya ia tau apa yang harus ia perbuat untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

"Pagi, putri tidur. Mau sampai kapan kau menutup mata begitu? Masih menunggu pangeran yang akan menciummu yah?" goda Sasori pada sosok Sakura yang tertutupi selimut di atas ranjangnya. Tak mendapat jawaban, Sasori mendekat dan akan membuka gundukan selimut itu, sebelum seseorang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian santainya sambil mengacak rambut basahnya.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa Sasori-_nii_?" tanya Sakura tersenyum mengejek pada Sasori yang tertipu pada gundukan bantal di bawah selimut yang di kiranya Sakura tersebut.

"Sial. Aku jadi mengejek bantal. Sudah baikan?" Kata Sasori sekaligus bertanya sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Ya, Terima kasih." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Sasori. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sasori yang sedang berdiri di balkon menikmati udara pagi.

"Mau ku buatkan sesuatu? Jus?" tanya Sakura pada Sasori yang tersenyum.

"Tidak usah, kau disini saja. Aku merindukan saat seperti ini. Aku tak menyangka adikku akan cepat tumbuh menjadi sosok gadis, padahal kalau bisa aku masih ingin menggendongmu." Kata Sasori terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Sakura yang memang sudah acak-acakan tersebut.

"Tapi aku terlihat seperti anak sulung dengan wajahmu yang imut begitu. Curang! Kenapa tidak aku saja yang memiliki wajah begitu." Kata Sakura mengambek dan Sasori tertawa. Sakurapun ikut tertawa sebelum ide jahil muncul di pikirannya.

"Yap, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu _nii-san_, kau bilang ingin menggendongku kan? Maka Ayo! _Go Go Go_!" Sakura membalikan tubuh kakakknya dan ia merangkul Sasori dari belakang dan mengangkat kedua kakinya sehingga mau tak mau Sasori harus menahan kedua kaki Sakura tersebut.

"Dasar. Hei, kau berat tau tidak?" kata Sasori tertawa masih dalam posisi itu.

"Tidak sopan. Sasori-_nii_ ayo.." kata Sakura mengambek.

"Mau kemana? Kau tak malu nanti di lihat keluarga Uchiha akan sifat manjamu itu?" tanya Sasori merasa aneh pada Sakura. Sasori tau bahwa Sakura sedang banyak fikiran dan masalah, namun kebiasaan Sakura yang tak pernah berubah Sakura akan sangat manja padanya bila Sakura merasa takut.

'Apa yang kau fikirkan? Apa yang kau takutkan? Apa yang kau risaukan' batin Sasori mencoba menerka apa membuat adiknya kacau saat ini.

"Tidak. Aku ingin begini untuk sementara." Kata Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Sasori dan menguatkan pegangannya serta memejamkan matanya. Sasori mau tak mau membawa Sakura yang seolah tertidur itu untuk menuju halaman belakang rumah kediaman Uchiha, mungkin Sakura sedang butuh ketenangan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau jatuh aku tak mau tau." Kata Sasori pada Sakura.

"Tidak akan." Kata Sakura pasti.

Sasori melangkah keluar kamar Sakura, melewati kamar Sasuke dan Itachi, menuruni tangga dan berjalan melewati ruang makan. Dimana di sana ada keluarga Uchiha yang menanti Sakura dan Sasori untuk bergabung. Sasori terkekeh aneh sambil menggaruk kepalanya, Sakura tetap dalam posisinya sambil memejamkan mata, Itachi ,Sasuke, dan Fugaku terdiam menatap kelakuan aneh kakak beradik ini, sedangkan Mikoto tersenyum mengerti.

"Maaf, kami tak ikut sarapan. Nanti saja." Kata Sasori tak enak pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Sakura baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura.

"Apa dia tertidur?" tanya Itachi memperhatikan wajah Sakura.

"Hn. Sudah kebiasaannya begini. Jadi Sasuke, persiapkan dirimu menghadapi tingkah manja adikku." Kata Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sasori, mungkin sebaiknya bawa ia ke tempat yang tenang, katakan pada Sakura, jika ia membutuhkan teman, ia bisa bercerita padaku." Ucap Mikoto tersenyum tulus pada Sasori.

"Terima kasih _ba-san_. Kami ada di halaman belakang." Kata Sasori yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Akan ku suruh _maid_ untuk mengantar sarapan kalian." Kata Fugaku tersenyum. Dan Sasori mengatakan terima kasih sekali lagi. Sasori berjalan meninggalkan keluarga Uchiha di meja makan kembali melanjutkan persiapan sarapan mereka.

"Haaah." Sakura menghela nafasnya lega.

"Sudah ku duga kau pura-pura tidur _imotou_" kata Sasori mengambek.

"_Gomen nii-san_. Aku hanya tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan mereka." Kata Sakura kini mendudukan diri di padang rumput yang terawat rapi di halaman belakang rumah ini.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Sasori pada Sakura.

"Aku bingung bagaimana cara untuk membuat Gaara mengerti. Ia tak akan mengerti Sasori-_nii_." Kata Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau tak mencoba mana kau tau? Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku akan membantumu." Kata Sasori serius pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri, ia hanya akan mendengarkan aku. Kau tau sendiri ia tak suka pada siapapun." Kata Sakura tersenyum pada Sasori.

"Ya, itu membuatku muak. Dia terlalu bergantung pada orang lain. Setidaknya jika ia tak ingin terpuruk seharusnya ia berusaha memperbaiki hidup bukan bersembunyi dari hidup." Kata Sasori kesal menatap awan. Sasori sangat tau tentang Gaara, karena setiap hari anak itu selalu mondar-mandir di mana Sakura berada. Bahkan Gaara yang belum pernah bertemu Sasori waktu itu mengira bahwa Sasori adalah pacar Sakura. Gaara malah menatap seolah Sasori adalah ancaman baginya, dan selalu _overprotective_ pada Sakura. Baru setelah Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Sasori adalah kakaknya Gaara melunak dan _sedikit_ membiarkan Sakura berada di samping Sasori. Membuat Sasori kesal, orang itu membuat dinding antara dia dan adik perempuan yang di idam-idamkannya. Sasori memang sangat menyayangi Sakura, ia selalu melindungi Sakura, bahkan ia selalu membantu Sakura untuk kabur dari amukan ibu mereka. Namun Sasori khawatir dengan kehadiran Gaara di samping adiknya, ia tau suatu hari nanti anak itu akan membawa masalah untuk Sakura. Dan sekarang dengan masalah ini terbukti dugaannya selama ini.

"Kau tidak akan bicara begitu jika kau tau seperti apa dia seorang diri _nii-san_. Dia membatasi dirinya dengan dunia, ia tak percaya pada siapapun. Ayahnya selalu berusaha membuat ia mengerti, namun Gaara hanya akan mengangguk dan berlalu, Gaara yakin tak ada cinta untuknya di dunia ini. Dan hal yang tak ada untuknya itu ia dapatkan dariku. Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengajaknya berteman, dia selalu terdiam di sudut kelas, pulang dan datang selalu sendiri, tak memakan bekal, menghadiri pertemuan kelas sendiri tanpa orang tuanya, mungkin ada beberapa orang pengasuh atau pegawainya namun ia terlihat begitu tak bahagia. Aku ingin ia bisa menjadi seperti orang lain yang tertawa bebas, begitu ku dapati tawanya aku telah terlambat menyadari bahwa dia telah menganggapku sebagai dunianya. Dunia yang mungkin tak akan mau di lepaskannya." Kata Sakura tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau begitu, buat ia mengerti bahwa dunia tak bisa dimiliki oleh satu orang." Sasuke tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang mereka dan ikut mendudukan diri di samping kanan Sakura. Posisi duduknya Sakura jadi di tengah di apit oleh kakaknya dan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kedalam sebentar. Kalian bicaralah, aku rasa memang sebaiknya hal ini kalian yang menanganinya." Kata Sasori kemudian berdiri dan pergi.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal.

"Baru saja." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Oh." Kata Sakura pelan. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menyisir rambutnya yang masih berantakan dengan jarinya.

"Apa dia alasanmu sehingga tak ingin melakukan perjodohan ini?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aku tak ingin ia terluka." Kata Sakura menatap sendu rerumputan yang di dudukinya.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanya Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut.

"Aku menyayanginya." Kata Sakura yang masih tak menatap Sasuke.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura tercengang dan segera menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatap lembut padanya. Dan perasaan hangat serta rasa bersalah menjalari hati Sakura.

"A-aku—

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam pancaran mata Sasuke, namun yang terlihat adalah keseriusan dan kerinduan yang dalam.

"Aku baru menyadarinya setelah _kaa-san_ mengatakan sesuatu padaku waktu aku menanyakan perjodohan ini. _Kaa-san_ mengatakan bahwa perjodohan ini kita berdua yang menginginkannya. Kau tak ingat?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum tipis pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak mengerti, Sakura jelas-jelas belum pernah bertemu Sasuke mana ia ingat?

"Tak apa, aku juga baru saja kembali mengingatnya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian memberi tau Sakura.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Di sebuah taman di jepang, saat itu umurnya masih 6 tahun. Ia berjanji akan bermain dengan kakaknya di taman itu. Namun kakaknya sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang di janjikan.

"Uchiha-_sama_, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya kakak anda tidak akan datang." Kata seorang supir yang menemani anak kecil itu.

"Tidak. Itachi-_nii_ sudah berjanji padaku. Kalau kau bosan kau tunggulah dii mobil." Ucap seorang Sasuke kecil memerintah dengan dingin. Sasuke tak suka menunggu, namun kakaknya sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya bermain. Waktu bermain yang jarang ia habiskan dengan kakaknya. waktu bermain yang selama ini membosankan ketika hanya ada dia dan semua permainan yang ia inginkan tanpa seorangpun untuk berbagi itu, kini ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berbagi bersama kakaknya dan ia tak ingin melewatkan hal itu. Sudah 2 jam ia menunggu sang kakak yang tak kunjung tiba. Sedikit bosan ia berjalan mengitari taman dan menemukan seorang gadis di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Gadis itu mengumpulkan kelopak bunga Sakura, entah ia sedang bermain atau sedang membunuh waktu. Gadis kecil itu begitu lucu di mata Sasuke, ia bersenandung dan tersenyum, seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri, ia tak menyadari Sasuke yang datang mendekat. Namun ketika Sasuke semakin dekat gadis itu menatap mata Sasuke. Sasuke berhenti melangkah, ia terdiam, gadis kecil itu tersenyum.

"Namamu.. siapa?" tanya Sasuke pada gadis kecil itu sedikit ragu dan salah tingkah.

"Sakura." Katanya si gadis masih mengumpulkan kelopak Sakura yang terbawa angin.

"Kau sendiri saja?" tanya Sasuke merasa heran ada anak kecil yang bermain di taman yang luas ini sendirian, apa anak ini tak takut tersesat?

"Tidak, aku sedang menunggu kakak. Kau sendiri saja? Namamu?" jawab sekaligus tanya Sakura. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke, Sasuke menjabat tangan itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Aku juga sama sepertimu." Kata Sasuke tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau tampan." Jujur Sakura polos, membuat Sasuke bersemu merah.

"Kau juga." Balas Sasuke tak kalah polos dari Sakura.

"Aku? Tampan? Wahahahaha" kata Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, Sasuke yang melihat itu merasa malu, akibat kegugupannya yang asal menjawab membuat maksudnya ingin mengatakan bahwa Sakura cantik jadi di salah artikan oleh Sakura. Kesal karena Sakura tak juga berhenti tertawa Sasuke berdiam diri dan menahan kesal.

"Maaf Sasuke. Aku tertawa karena membayangkan bagaimana wajahku yang tampan, mungkin tak akan setampan Sasori-_nii_." Kata Sakura terkekeh. Sasuke tersenyum menatap Sakura yang terkekeh itu, sebelum Sakura menatap kagum pada sesuatu di belakang Sasuke.

"Wah, meriah sekali. Mempelai wanitanya cantik yah?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang kini juga mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Tak jauh dari pohon Sakura mereka ada sekelompok orang yang sedang merayakan pernikahan mereka di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Tak terlalu ramai dan megah, hanya berupa perkumpulan sedrhana, mungkin hanya perayaan antara keluarga. Sasuke tersenyum menatap mempelai pria dan wanita yang bersanding itu dan kemudian menatap Sakura.

"Kalau sudah cukup umur, kau mau menikah denganku seperti mereka?" tanya Sasuke polos pada Sakura. Ia tak tau apa artinya, mungkin ia mengira menikah adalah sebuah permainan anak-anak yang berpura-pura berpesta dan bahagia.

"Ya, tentu." Kata Sakura juga menjawab tanpa berpikir panjang. Mereka tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka. Sebelum suara beberapa orang memanggil nama mereka.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke."

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat orang tua dan kakak mereka masing-masing.

"Syukurlah Mikoto, mereka sedang bersama-sama." Ucap Tsunade pada Mikoto yang segera memeluk anak-anak mereka.

"_Kaa-san_ kenal?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan pada ibu mereka masing-masing.

"Ya. Kami sahabat." Kata Tsunade dan Mikoto tersenyum.

"Bagus. Sakura jangan lupakan janjimu yah?" kata Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura. Mikoto tersenyum menanggapi anaknya yang bisa tersenyum pada orang lain selain kakak dan keluarganya.

"Uhm. Sasuke juga jangan lupa." Kata Sakura kembali mengingatkan.

"Janji apa?" tanya Tsunade pada Sakura.

"Sasuke janji mau menikahi Sakura kalau sudah besar nanti." Kata Sakura polos. Membuat para ibu terdiam dan saling menatap hingga tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jangan bilang kalau _kaa-san_ melarang, aku akan marah." Ancam Sasuke pada ibunya dan seketika membuat kedua orang dewasa itu tertawa bahagia.

"Sepertinya ada yang tak beres dari tawa itu." Ucap Sasori pada Itachi.

"Hn. Mungkin kita akan jadi keluarga suatu hari nanti." Kata Itachi membalas perkataan Sasori dengan saling menatap malas di antara keduanya.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"_Remember_?" tanya Sasuke selepas menceritakan kisahnya. Sakura menatap tak percaya dan mengangguk.

"Aku ingat." Kata Sakura menunduk. Sasuke memengang telapak tangan Sakura membuat Sakura menatap kearahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut. Sakura kaget dan melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan berdiri dengan gugup.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku harus bertemu Gaara." Ucap Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengepalkan tangannya kuat saat nama itu kembali bergema di telinganya.

'Aku masih belum menyerah, Sakura. Sampai kau mengatakan kau tak mencintaiku.' Batin Sasuke kesal kemudian merebahkan dirinya menatap langit yang cerah. Berharap langit itu dapat mencerahkan hatinya yang terselimuti mendung.

.

.

.

Sakura menjalankan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan menuju apartemen Gaara.

_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

Kata-kata Sasuke terus terngiang dalam fikirannya, hatinya terasa bebas dan bahagia mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia melajukan mobilnya untuk dapat segera sampai di tempat Gaara. Ia ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Kau datang?" kata Gaara tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Gaara, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Sakura sedikit takut pada Gaara.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Gaara pada sakura. Sakura menggeleng dan juga mengangguk. Ia bingung apa yang di lakukannya saat ini. Namun semua ini harus di benarkan. Sakura tak ingin menjadi bingung seperti ini.

"Gaara, dengarkan aku. Aku—

"Tak perlu kau katakan, jangan katakan." Ucap Gaara yang duduk dan bersimpuh di kaki Sakura, ia meletakkan kepalanya di paha Sakura yang sedang duduk di sofa dan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus bahagia Gaara. Kau tak bisa selamanya seperti ini." Kata Sakura menatap Gaara.

"Aku bahagia." Ucap Gaara memaksakan senyum menatap Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau bisa melupakan masa lalumu, dan berusahalah untuk sekali lagi hidup, Gaara." Kata Sakura menahan air matanya yang mulai tertampung di matanya tersebut.

"Kau ingin aku bahagia dengan hidup baru agar kau bisa meninggalkan dan melupakanku? Tak perlu Sakura, kau dapat pergi kapanpun kau mau. Aku tau suatu saat itu akan terjadi juga padamu, kau juga akan meninggalkanku." Ucap Gaara menunduk dan melepaskan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Bukan begitu Gaara—

"LALU BAGAIMANA? Kau mau aku bagaimana, semua yang kurasakan aku tau kau mengerti Sakura. Aku tak perlu jelaskan apapun lagi padamu, kau tau aku bagaimana." Kata Gaara frustrasi. Air matanya mengalir begitu juga dengan Sakura yang sesenggukan.

"Kau tau aku menyayangimu Gaara, Ka-Kau tau aku tak mungkin begitu saja meninggalkanmu." Ucap Sakura menahan isakannya.

"Untuk itu jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura, apapun akan ku berikan, apapun akan aku turuti." Bujuk Gaara pada Sakura, Gaara memeluk Sakura. Sakura semakin terisak, ia tak tahan dengan gejolak di hatinya. Bukan ini maksudnya, ia menginginkan Gaara bisa hidup tanpa bergantung padanya, dann semuanya terasa rumit dan menyesakkan bagi banyak pihak.

"Berhentilah mencintaiku seperti ini Gaara. Aku tak bisa membalas cintamu itu." Kata Sakura melepas pelukan Gaara.

"Jika kau berharap aku bisa melupakanmu maka berharaplah aku untuk segera mati agar aku dapat melupakanmu dengan mudah." Ucap Gaara tanpa menatap Sakura.

"KENAPA KAU SANGAT KERAS KEPALA? AKU TAK MENINGGALKANMU! Aku hanya ingin kau hidup tanpa bergantung padaku." Gusar Sakura. Sudah cukup baginya untuk membujuk Gaara yang keras kepala.

"KAU MEMINTAKU UNTUK MEMBUNUH DIRIKU SENDIRI SAKURA! Demi apapun aku tak sanggup melakukannya." Gaara terduduk lesu dan menahan amarah, beberapa butir air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mengapa Sakura tak juga mau mengerti perasaannya, ia tak bisa melepaskan Sakura, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura, ia tak bisa merelakan Sakura, tak mungkin baginya untuk melakukan itu semua, Gaara teramat sangat mencintai gadis itu. Sakura masih terdiam, ia terduduk sama seperti Gaara, tenaganya habis untuk meneriaki Gaara yang juga tak mau melepaskan keterpurukannya, Sakura hanya bisa menagis dalam diam.

"Apa dia yang memintamu melakukan ini? Apa dia yang memaksamu? Aku akan datang dan menghajarnya, kau tunggu di sini dan kita kembali ke Amerika." Kata Gaara tegas dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan lakukan Gaara. Dia tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua. Ini keputusanku." Kata Sakura menahan lengan Gaara. Gaara berbalik dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura memaksa Sakura menatapnya yang menatap Sakura tajam.

"Aku tau kau tak akan tinggalkanku. Jika ini bukan karena dia, jika ini bukan desakan darinya berikan aku satu alasan mengapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Gaara memelas pada Sakura, ia sungguh takut kehilangan Sakura, ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Aku mencintainya Gaara, demi apapun aku sungguh mencintainya." Ucap Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Gaara melepaskan Sakura yang kembali terduduk dan menangis, sementara Gaara berbalik dan memukul tembok tak bersalah yang menjadi pelampiasan amarah tak bertuan miliknya, dan benar perasaannya ia akan kehilangan Sakura, satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidupnya.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Terima Kasih atas kunjungan dan review yang anda berikan. Sampai jumpa di chap 8. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

_**SAKURA POV**_

Aku terdiam, dia juga sama. Sulit, seperti sedang di perhadapkan pada ribuan pintu, tak tau yang mana yang harus ku buka. Ingin bersama orang yang ku cinta tapi seseorang yang ku sayangi tak ingin melepas genggaman yang kami buat beberapa tahun silam. Bagaimana cara membuatnya mengerti? Bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya sadar dan membuka mata? Atau haruskah aku yang mengalah saja? Lagi?

Haaah, aku lelah.

_**END SAKURA POV**_

"Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksamu." Kata Sakura setelah tenang dari tangisnya menatap Gaara yang memegang kepalanya menunduk.

"Apa artinya itu?" tanya Gaara yang tetap ada dalam posisinya.

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk melepaskanku." Kata Sakura menghela nafas sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan diri sambil menutup matanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya Gaara yang akhirnya menatap Sakura dengan wajah berharapnya.

"Aku akan tetap bertunangan dengannya. Aku sudah di jodohkan dan aku mencintainya. Terserah padamu saja, mau jadi orang bodoh dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, atau mau jadi orang cerdas yang bisa mengerti akan ada banyak penderitaan yang menemani hidupmu jika kau tetap pada pilihanmu mencintaiku."

"Egois." Gumam Gaara menatap Sakura yang kini meanatap Gaara dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita sama. Bukankah cinta memang selalu egois? Jika kau bisa berpikir, berapa lama kau sudah memaksakan kehendakmu sendiri padaku? Ya, aku menyayangimu, tapi tidak seperti ini Gaara. Aku juga ingin bahagia, dan kebahagiaanku ada bersama Sasuke." Kata Sakura tegas memandang Gaara yang mulai tersulut emosinya.

"Begitukah? Hm, menarik. Kau yang memilih jangan kau sesali nanti." Kata Gaara menyeringai setan membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya cemas.

'Apa lagi yang akan di lakukannya?' batin Sakura menatap Gaara was-was.

"Kalau aku tak bisa memilikimu maka tak boleh ada satupun yang bisa." Kata Gaara berbalik meninggalkan Sakura, namun Sakura segera berdiri dan menarik lengan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Gaara?" tanya Sakura khawatir dan mulai merasa tak enak melihat seringai Gaara.

"Kau akan kembali padaku Sakura, karena kau selalu kembali padaku. Dan itu pasti." Kata Gaara lagi, masih menyeringai dan membelai rambut panjang Sakura.

"Jika kau berbuat sesuatu yang akan membuatku menangis, ku pastikan itu air mata terakhir yang bisa kau lihat dariku. Sama seperti kau, jika aku tak bisa bersama Sasuke, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk bersamamu. Jangan buat aku menyesal pernah memberi kasih sayang padamu, Gaara. Walaupun hanya sebagai sahabat." Kata Sakura mengancam Gaara. Sakura kemudian menepis tangan Gaara kasar dan meninggalkan apartemen Gaara sambil membawa kecemasan dan ketakutan di wajah juga hatinya.

'Sial!' kata Gaara mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

Gaara merasa tak ingin kehilangan Sakura, namun ia juga tak bisa meyakinkan Sakura untuk memilihnya. Ia tau ia telah salah dan egois, namun baginya Sakura adalah segalanya, dan tak ada satupun orang bodoh di dunia ini yang mau melepas segalanya itu. Jika cara baik tak dapat mengembalikan Sakura maka ia akan melakukan cara apapun untuk dapat membuat Sakura kembali, namun ancaman Sakura membuat ia serba salah. Gaara tau, Sakura adalah gadis yang keras kepala dan Sakura selalu menuruti keinginan hatinya, Sakura selalu bisa melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan. Menyerah dengan damai, atau berperang dengan akhir yang sia-sia? Dan pilihan itu sulit di tentukan oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali ke rumah Sasuke dengan emosi. Menghentak-hentakan kakinya ketika ia berjalan dan mengacak rambut sepunggungnya. Tanpa tau Sasuke yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah sedang memperhatikannya yang berhenti berjalan.

"_Ck, Kusso!. Bastard! Damn, Fuck_. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgghh. _Kami-sama_ tolong buat aku gila dan jangan sembuhkan aku. Atau buat aku mati saja sekalian agar aku—

Bruk.

"WOY!"

Sakura mengomel sendiri dengan acak-acakan, Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan aneh menimpuk Sakura dengan bantal sofa ketika Sakura memohon pada tuhan untuk hal yang membuat Sasuke tak suka mendengarnya. Merasa ada yang menimpuk ia berbalik dan berteriak sangar pada Sasuke yang menertawainya.

"Tak perlu minta, kau sudah cukup gila saat ini." Kata Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu tuan Uchiha. Sialan!" kata Sakura mengumpat dan akan melanjutkan langkah kakinya ke kamar, namun Sasuke menahannya.

"Tak baik seorang gadis mengumpat begitu. Aku baru tau kau punya sisi jelek." Kata Sasuke menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Maaf saja aku sudah begini sedari dulu, ini juga gara-gara kau kan, aku jadi... Arrrggh, sekarang aku tak tau apa yang akan aku katakan." Racau Sakura masih mengacak rambut sepunggungnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke serius pada Sakura.

"Dia, sudah ku duga orang itu keras kepala. Dia tidak mau menerima jalan yang ku tawarkan padanya. Sasuke, kita hentikan saja perjodohan ini. Gaara tipe orang yang bisa berbuat apa saja, dia bisa melukaimu." Kata Sakura menarik baju Sasuke dan memelas padanya.

"Tidak, jika dia bisa berbuat apa saja untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini maka aku juga bisa melakukan apa saja unttuk mempertahankannya." Kata Sasuke yang mulai tak suka dengan usul Sakura.

"Sasuke ayolah,, aku tak ingin—

"Sakura, aku hargai jika kau ingin melindungiku, tapi aku ini laki-laki. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri. Aku tak ingin melarikan diri seperti cicak yang meninggalkan ekornya. Dan lagi, mau sampai kapan kau lari?" tanya Sasuke yang gusar pada Sakura.

"Arrgh, kau tak membantu. Aku bisa gila." Kata Sakura menggaruk kepalanya frustrasi.

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Kata Sasuke kini menatap Sakura serius.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aa. Sangat." Kata Sakura memandang Sasuke lembut.

"Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Tetaplah di sisiku dan kita selesaikan bersama." Kata Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Uhm." Balas Sakura tersenyum.

"Kembalilah dulu ke kamarmu, kita akan berangkat sore ini ke Amerika." Kata Sasuke menepuk kepala Sakura.

"_Oh Shit!_ Aku lupa." Kata Sakura kemudian berlari sambil melambai pada Sasuke dan segera menuju kamarnya namun di pertengahan jalan ia berbalik menatap Sasuke, dari raut wajahnya Sasuke bisa menerka Sakura sedang bingung.

"Sasori-_nii?_" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang berdiri memperhatikannya tersenyum.

"Sedang siap-siap mungkin. _Kaa-san_ dan_ Tou-san _sudah berangkat lebih dulu. Kita akan berangkat sore nanti." Balas Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk dan melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamar dan mempersiapkan bawaannya.

'Aku juga akan melindungimu.' Batin Sasuke melihat punggung Sakura yang menjauh kemudian berjalan menuju arah dapur. Sesampainya di dapur Sasuke kemudian menuangkan jus kedalam gelasnya dan mulai meneguknya. Suara ponselnya yang berdering memmbuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya.

"_Moshi-moshi_." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Teme, kau berangkat kapan ke acara pernikahan Hinata?"_ tanya seseorang di seberang telepon. Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _Dobe._ Begitulah yang tertera di sana.

"Sore ini." Jawab Sasuke setelah menempelkan kembali ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Oh, baiklah. Sampaikan salamku ke Sakura ya. Bye._" Ucap Naruto kemudian menutup teleponnya. Sasuke memasukan kembali ponselnya ke kantong celana. Tepat saat sosok Itachi memasuki dapur dan melakukan hal yg sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau di sini rupanya. Ku pikir kau sudah berangkat bersama _tou-san dan kaa-san_." Kata Itachi sambil menuangkan jus ke dalam gelasnya.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke singkat.

"Cih, bilang saja kalau ingin berduaan dengan Sakura." Goda Itachi pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil, sementara Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dan tak merespon. Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Itachi hanya terkikik geli kemudian tiba-tiba saja menjadi serius.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Sasori tentang anak berambut merah itu. Wah, ku rasa kau dapat saingan berat Sasuke." Kata Itachi setengah bercanda pada Sasuke yang menatap Itachi serius.

"Aa. Tak perlu di pikirkan. Sakura sudah menentukan pilihannya." Kata Sasuke lagi kemudian meneguk jus tomatnya.

"Hati-hati Sasuke. Sabaku bukan orang sembarangan. Mendengar tentang anak itu dari Sasori, aku yakin dia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura tanpa perlawanan." Nasehat Itachi serius pada Sasuke yang menyeringai.

"Kau takut?" tanya Sasuke menyeringai pada kakaknya yang menatapnya malas.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Jika tebakanku benar ia pasti akan menantangmu atau mungkin melakukan sesuatu untuk menjauhkanmu dari Sakura." Kata Itachi kembali meminum jusnya dan menatap Sasuke serius.

"Aku tau." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Yah, semoga berhasil!" seru Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke keras sambil tersenyum sementara Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ pada Itachi yang kini tersenyum kikuk.

"Hoy, pacaran saja kerja kalian." Sambung seseorang dari pintu dapur yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Sasuke menatap Sasori dengan _death glare_ yang tadi di berikannya pada Itachi sementara Itachi malah tersipu.  
"Kalau kau menatapku begitu, aku tak akan memberikan Sakura padamu." Ancam Sasori bermaksud memberikan _death glare_ namun terlihat malah sangat imut. Sasuke segera menatap Sasori serius ketika mendengar ancamannya sementara Sakura yang sedari tadi ada di belakang Sasori malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dasar bayi." Kata Sakura meledek kakaknya yang mulai cemberut.

"Sudahlah." Kata Sasuke malas menanggapi candaan semua orang.

"Sakura, kau mau minum? Pakai gelasku saja." Kata Itachi menyodorkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah. Sasori menatap Itachi dengan tatapan membunuh, Sasuke menimpuk kepala Itachi yang seenaknya bicara dan Sakura malah tertawa lagi. Benar-benar beruntung berada di tengah para pria-pria tampan yang selalu menjagamu. *Author : Sakura, tukar tempat dong. Jadi pengen.*

.

.

.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Sasori serta Itachi (si Itachi nggak kompak yah, namanya doank yang awalnya I :D ) telah tiba di bandara dan menanti keberangkatan pesawat yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke Amerika untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan putra dan putri keluarga Hyuuga yang menjadi kolega bisnis Uchiha dan Haruno. Tanpa tau seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka, seseorang sedang menyeringai menatap mereka dari jauh. Meskipun hal itu di ketahui oleh Sasori, Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka berusaha untuk menutupinya dari Sakura sekaligus sedikit mencuri pandang siapa yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan hawa aneh di sekitarnya sambil menyeringai tersebut.

'Gaara' batin Sakura khawatir yang ternyata justru tau bahwa mereka sedang di perhatikan.

To be continued

Hai minna-san ^_^ terima kasih atas perhatiannya sampai chap ini. Author beberapa minggu ini benar-benar sibuk, mohon maaf dan di maklumi. Untuk chap ini masih terlalu pendek dan juga author hanya mempublish 1 chap. Mohon di maafkan. Mungkin akan segera di tamatkan untuk Me and Him ini. Yah pokoknya ikuti trus kelanjutan Me and Him juga nantikan fict baru author yah.

Untuk saran dari teman-teman sekalian nanti saya pertimbangkan untuk seseorang yang bisa membuat Gaara berubah fikiran dan tidak keras kepala lagi. Terima kasih banyak sekali lagi untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, memfavorit, menyukai dan mensupport cerita ini baik anda silent reader atau bukan, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

Spesial Thanks untuk para Reviewers dan para Readers sekalian.

**Poo : Kelamaan yah? Gomenasai. Thanks dah review ^_^**

**Kumada Chiyu : Hahah, yah saya juga malah ketawa hebat pas bagian Hinata di hilangin itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saya mulai merasa kurang kalau sama Hinata. Hahah, karakter Sasori di fict ini sebenarnya adalah karakter sosok kakak idamannya author jadi emang sengaja di buat akrab banget sama Saku. Dan soal Gaara, hmm nggak tau juga yah, saya juga bingung mau di cariin pasangan atau di biarin aja :D Thanks dah review ^_^**

**Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami**** : Ide bagus. Matsurikah? Hmm, nanti saya fikirkan lagi. Thanks dah review ^_^**

**Sachi : Kalau kamu ikut dari awal kamu pasti akan tau kalau fict ini publish seminggu sekali dengan 2 chapter sekaligus, (pengecualian untuk minggu ini karena kelalaian author :P ). Cobalah untuk tidak mengabaikan Author Note, karena dari sana juga ada beberapa informasi yang mungkin dapat menjawab pertanyaan kamu. Ngaak apa-apa kok, saya tidak pernah menekankan yang mereview harus punya akun, siapa aja boleh ^_^ thanks dah review.**

**Uchiha Shesura-chan**** : Badainya ketinggalan senpai :D thanks dah review**

**Whitey : Begitu ya? Hehe, Gomenasai. Saya kurang dapet feelnya. Thanks dah review. ^_^**

**Ratih : Akan saya pertimbangkan ^_^ thanks dah review**

**Mi chan : ya, kamu benar saya mulai malas -_- gara-gara tugas menumpuk. Akh gomen, minggu depan saya akan kejar ketertinggalannya. Sekalian untuk mempertimbangkan saran dari para review untuk kemunculan seseorang yang akan merubah Gaara.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada anda sekalian. Untuk yang belum sempat saya balas reviewnya saya mohon maaf. Saya benar-benar sedang di kejar waktu. (kayak tikus di kejar kucing) mohon pengertiannya. Saya usahakan untuk mengejar ketertinggalan cerita minggu depan. Mohon maaf sekali lagi dan terima kasih.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Terima Kasih telah Menanti.**

**Terima Kasih telah Membaca.**

**Terima Kasih Telah Mereview.**

**Terima Kasih Telah Berkunjung.**

**Selamat Membaca.**

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : AU, OOC, abal, dll**

**Don't like Don't read!**

* * *

"Haa, sampai juga." Keluh Sakura yang lega kini telah merebahkan diri di salah satu sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kau selalu begitu Sakura, tak ingin menyapa _Kaa-san_?" tanya Sasori yang tersenyum pada kelakuan adiknya itu.

"Tidak, kau dan Sasuke saja. Aku mau tidur." Kata Sakura sambil menguap. Sebelum—

BLETAK!

"Itt..ta..tai" ringis Sakura menggosok kepalanya yang kena jitak kemudian menoleh ke belakang memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pelaku kekerasan di kepala merah mudanya.

"_Kaa-san_! Kau ini kenapa?" bentak Sakura dengan nada tinggi dan sangat kesal.

"Kau bicara seperti aku tidak ada, apa maksudmu itu, ha? Kau tak mau menyapaku? Tunjukan sedikit rasa hormatmu nona, aku masih ibumu.!" Sindir Tsunade tak kalah kesal dari Sakura.

"Mana ku tau kau ada di rumah. Ku fikir kau ada di—

"Sakura!" Tegur Sasori meninggikan suaranya di depan Sakura, memandang Sakura tak suka. Tak peduli semarah apapun Sakura atau sekesal apapun dia, Sasori tak pernah suka ketika Sakura berbicara pada ibunya seperti berbicara pada teman sebaya, tak ada sopan santun sama sekali. Kalau masalah yang satu ini, terkadang Sasori bisa menjadi sangat tegas menghadapi sikap egois dan keras kepala Sakura.

"Maaf _kaa-san._ Saku hanya kelelahan. Maaf _nii-chan._ Permisi." Ucap Sakura menunduk dan menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar anak itu. Kau harus sabar menghadapinya nanti Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade tersenyum maklum pada Sakura dan beralih menatap Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya diam menyaksikan pertengkaran ibu dan anak tersebut.

"Biasakanlah dirimu." Kata Sasori kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke dan berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Aku usahakan." Balas Sasuke ragu.

"Kau pasti lelah, kamarmu sudah di siapkan. Fugaku_-san_ dan Mikoto-_chan_ sedang jalan-jalan sebentar. Istrahatlah dulu." Kata Tsunade tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih _baa-san_." Ucap Sasuke sambil berojigi.

"Bukan masalah." Balas Tsunade kemudian pergi untuk menemui Sakura.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana perkembanganmu dan Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade yang masuk ke kamar Sakura mendapati Sakura tengah mendudukan dirinya di kasur kesayangan yang telah lama di tinggalkannya tersebut.

"Huh, _kaa-san _pasti sudah tau aku akan menyukainya." Kata Sakura membuang wajahnya yang merah merona.

"Ckckck, lagipula _kaa-san_ hanya membantu kalian mewujudkan janji kelingking kalian waktu itu, ingat?" ledek Tsunade sambil terkikik pada putrinya.

"_Kaa-san_.. tapi aku takut." Jujur Sakura menunduk gelisah.

"Takut?" tanya Tsunade yang tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh anaknya tersebut.

"Gaara. _Remember?_" tanya Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tsunade.

"Aa, _Kaa-san_ lupa. Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? _Kaa-san_ dengar ia mencarimu di kantor setelah kau berangkat ke jepang, dan setelahnya ia tak pernah terlihat lagi, apa ia menyusulmu ke jepang?" tanya Tsunade memandang Sakura khawatir.

"Ya, dia menyusulku ke jepang. Bahkan dia sudah bertemu Sasuke." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke sudah tau?" tanya Tsunade menatap kasihan pada putrinya. Tsunade tau saat ini Sakura pasti sedang bingung dan mengingat Gaara adalah anak terkeras kepala ke dua setelah Sakura pasti akan sulit bagi Sakura untuk meyakinkannya.

"Sebagian besar Sasuke sudah tau. Sudah ku ceritakan semuanya padanya." Kata Sakura lagi kemudian mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Tsunade cemas.

"Ya ampun _kaa-san_ aku tak tau. Dan jangan bertanya terus, pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang selalu ku hindari dalam benakku." Ucap Sakura tambah frustrasi.

"_Kaa_-_san_ tau kau pasti bisa menghadapinya. Apa lagi saat ini kau memiliki Sasuke, jangan menanggung semuanya sendiri, cobalah untuk berbagi bersama Sasuke." Kata Tsunade tersenyum pada putrinya.

"Itu tidak membantuku sama sekali _kaa-san_, yang ada malah Sasuke dan Gaara mungkin akan saling bunuh jadinya." Kata Sakura mengambek pada ibunya yang asal-asalan memberinya usul menurut Sakura.

"Kau berlebihan. Cobalah dulu, Sasuke adalah orang yang mencintaimu, Gaara juga sama jika perasaan mereka tulus, mereka tak akan menempatkanmu dalam masalah." Kata Tsunade lagi kemudian menepuk pundak anaknya, tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan ibunya.

"Ya, itu hanya berlaku jika mereka bukan orang-orang yang keras kepala. _Kami-sama_ kenapa hidupku di penuhi dengan orang-orang keras kepala." Kata Sakura semakin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Sakura yang keras kepala, Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga keras kepala. Jika bertemu dalam hal seperti ini siapakah yang akan mungkin mengalah? Sakura yang mencoba meyakinkan Gaara untuk melupakannya, Sasuke yang tetap bertahan menjadikan Sakura sebagai pendampingnya, ataukah Gaara yang tetap berniat merebut Sakura? Jika keras kepala itu bisa di hancurkan akankah meruntuhkan keegoisan masing-masing? Terlalu banyak perasaan yang tak terjelaskan, terlalu banyak air mata yang terbuang, terlalu banyak kata-kata yang terabaikan dan terlalu nyata derita yang di rasakan. Sasuke Vs Gaara adalah hal yang di khawatirkan Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura adalah Hal yang di khawatirkan Gaara. Sementara Gaara menjadi ancaman yang ingin di singkirkan Sasuke karena mulai mempengaruhi keputusan Sakura pada hubungan yang baru saja terbentuk. Berbagai macam jalan keluar yang di pikirkan, namun setiap jalan yang mereka temui selalu saja berujung dengan rasa tidak rela untuk melewatinya, sekali lagi keegoisan dan keras kepala menjadi penghalang utamanya. (Author juga malah ikutan bingung -_-)

"Kau sangat kacau." Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu kamar Sakura yang terbuka. Sakura yang masih menundukan dan memegang kepalanya segera menoleh begitu mendengar suara familiar yang di rindukannya. Berpikir terlalu lama akan masalah ini membuat waktunya tersita dan mengabaikan kehadiran kekasihnya itu, selama di bandara, di pesawat, dan juga di mobil menuju rumah bahkan begitu sampai ruamh Sakura sama sekali belum berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Kau datang. Masuk saja." Kata Sakura memaksakan senyum. Sasuke mengangguk dan memasuki kamar Sakura dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Kau cemas?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum begitu mudah, membuatku iri." Kata Sakura mencibir Sasuke. Sasuke makin tersenyum dan merapikan rambut Sakura yang acak-acakan kemudia menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura menyamankan diri di pelukan Sasuke dan menghirup aroma tubuh khas Sasuke yang ia rindukan.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, kau bisa sakit." Kata Sasuke memejamkan mata masih memeluk Sakura.

"Aku takut dia akan berbuat hal nekat. Aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu." Kata Sakura mengencangkan pelukannya pada Sasuke dan membenamkan wajah penuh kekhawatirannya di bahu Sasuke.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama kau baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura. Sakura kemudian melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menatap kedua mata Sasuke, terpancar kesungguhan di dalamnya membuat perasaan Sakura semakin campur aduk antara bahagia dan khawatir.

"Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke cemas.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke membelai pipi Sakura.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan menerima tantangan apapun darinya. Aku tau siapa dia, dan dia tak akan diam saja. Kau harus berjanji jika dia menantangmu untuk alasan apapun ku mohon jangan kau terima." Kata Sakura semakin khawatir, menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca akibat air matanya yang mulai menggenang di matanya.

"Ya aku berjanji. Sebagai gantinya kau juga tak boleh menerima permintaannya apapun itu." Kata Sasuke tegas pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku berjanji." Kata Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup dahi Sakura kemudian memeluknya hangat.

Setidaknya Sakura sudah mendapatkan ketenangannya. Benarkah begitu?

'Ada apa ini? Mengapa hatiku begitu cemas. Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu.' Batin Sakura cemas menatap Sasuke yang tersenyum.

Lalu akankah kisah ini berakhir bahagia? Ya, seharusnya kita semua juga menyadari bahwa tak semua dongeng berakhir dengan _Happy_ _Ending_ bukan?

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut merah berada di kamar yang remang sedang menelpon seseorang yang entah siapa. Tak terdengar apa yang di bicarakannya sampai ucapan terakhirnya.

"Siapkan segalanya, operasi di mulai besok malam setelah pertunangan putra dan putri Hyuuga selesai. Jangan sampai gagal."

Pip.

Gaara yang ternyata adalah orang yang menelpon itu mematikan hubungan teleponnya dengan seseorang yang entah siapa, ia menyeringai menatap cermin, entah apa yang di siapkannya, hanya Gaara yang tau. Semakin menyeringai ia menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar tersebut kemudian menatap sendu cermin tersebut.

"Semoga kau mengerti, Sakura." Gumamnya sedih, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan di telan kegelapan ruangan yang minim cahaya tersebut.

.

.

.

Di sebuah gedung megah terlihat beberapa persiapan yang membuat banyak orang sibuk berkeliaran kesana-kemari. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terlihat bahagia bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki perawakan yang serupa dengannya.

"Akhirnya hari bahagiamu sudah tiba, Hinata." Kata seorang pria yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang di panggilnya Hinata tersebut.

"_Nii-chan_ kau sama saja." Ucap Hinata tersipu malu.

"Kau terlalu mengerjai Hinata, Neji." Tegur gadis bercepol dua yang juga bergabung dengan beberapa Hyuuga yang kebanyakan mengobrol pada pembicaraan mereka masing-masing tersebut.

"Hahaha, aku hanya sangat bahagia." Kata Neji pada Tenten.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan gadis musim semi itu? Kau juga mengundangnya kan?" tanya Tenten tersenyum pada Neji.

"Sakura kah?" tanya Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, Sakura. Aku lupa namanya." Kata Tenten tersipu malu.

"Aa, Haruno adalah salah satu kolega Hyuuga yang paling berpengaruh, jelas mereka harus ada di daftar undangan nomor 1. Sebelum semuanya." Kata Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Oh begitu." Balas Tenten tersenyum di ikuti oleh Hinata yang mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum.

Sementara itu.

"Huaaaaaaaatchu!"

"Sakura, kau ini jorok sekali sih. Tegur Tsunade yang saat ini sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama anggota keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha.

"Apa seseorang membicarakanku yah?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Mengabaikan Tsunade yang sudah kesal di buatnya karena di abaikan Sakura. Sehingga mengundang tawa Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasori, dan Jiraiya. Sasuke kemudian menyodorkan Tisu pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari lamunannya yang membuat ia mengabaikan Tsunade.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura tersenyum pada Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis.

"Hoy hoy, dunia serasa milik berdua nih." Goda Itachi pada adiknya dan calon adik iparnya yang merona. Meskipun rona di wajah Sasuke tertutupi dengan baik berkat keahliannya yang dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi wajah tersebut.

"Hei, jika dunia hanya milik kalian berdua kami mau kalian kemanakan?" tambah Sasori yang terkikik semakin membuat Sakura merona kemudian menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ada yang malu nih." Goda Itachi sambil bersiul sehingga yang lainnya kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Urusai!" teriak Sakura malu, dan hal itu malah membuatnya makin terlihat lucu sehingga membuat mereka kembali menertawakannya.

"Sasukeeee..." rengek Sakura manja pada Sasuke yang mendengus menahan tawa.

"Ehm.. sudahlah Itachi-_nii_, Sakura sudah sangat merah muda." Kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang jelas sekali sedang menahan tawa.

"Kau juga ingin tertawa Sasuke, jangan di tahan, muntahkan saja." Kata Sasori tersenyum mengejek. Sementara Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan –aku-tidak-tertawa- miliknya dan Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan.

'Apanya yang sangat merah muda? Jelas-jelas kau menyindirku Sasuke.!' Batin Sakura memejamkan matanya, empat siku kedutan kesal terpampang di dahinya, sambil menggenggam sumpitnya kuat-kuat sehingga patah.

Melihat hal tersebut, Sasori segera menunduk dan memakan makan malamnya dengan cepat sehingga terbatuk-batuk. Sasuke pura-pura tak melihat dan menggeser sedikit kursinya menjauh dari samping Sakura. Itachi menelan air dengan gugup. Sementara Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum penuh arti.

'Benar-benar Tsunade kedua.' Batin Fugaku dan Mikoto bersama-sama. Sedang Jiraiya tersenyum di paksakan dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dari pelipisnya.

'He he he.. Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Mengingatkanku pada Tsunade dulu.' Batin Jiraiya kikuk. Sementara Tsunade malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hatinya meski di luarnya ia hanya tersenyum.

'Kau memang anakku.' Batin Tsunade tersenyum.

Setelah melewati makan malam tersebut Sakura menuju kamarnya namun Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke depan. Tepatnya halaman rumah, duduk di atas rerumputan dan menatap langit.

"Kenapa mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura yang bingung menatap Sasuke.

"Hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja." Kata Sasuke masih memandang langit. Sakura tersenyum kemudian ikut melihat langit.

"_Sughoi_" kata Sakura yang kagum melihat hamparan bintang yang bertaburan indah menghiasi langit kelam tersebut. Sasuke menatap wajah bahagia Sakura sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali melanjutkan menatap langit.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke masih memandang langit.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura yang juga masih memandang langit sambil tersenyum.

"Untuk yang tadi di ruang makan." Kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Hahah, sudahlah aku tau kau hanya bercanda Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke segera melayangkan tatapannya pada Sakura, Sakura masih menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

"Katakan lagi." Pinta atau perintah Sasuke pada Sakura. Sakura masih tersenyum kemudian menatap Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bingung mendapati Sasuke yang menatapnya serius.

"Katakan lagi." Ucap Sasuke hanya mengulang perintahnya. Sakura yang bingung kemudian menuruti perintah Sasuke tersebut.

"Sudahlah aku tau kau hanya bercanda Sasuke." Kata Sakura tersenyum kikuk di hadapan Sasuke. Menyadari apa yang membuat Sasuke memintanya mengulang perkataannya tadi. Selama ini Sakura tidak menambahkan _suffiks_ apapun di nama Sasuke.

'Haha, aduh.. malunya.. saking bahagia aku malah memanggilnya begitu. Sakura _no baka_' rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Kau menghilangkannya lagi." Ucap Sasuke dingin kembali menatap langit.

"Apa yang ku hilangkan?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tak tau.

"Sudahlah." Kata Sasuke mengambek.

"Hahahaha. Kau barusan mengambek? Lucunya." Kata Sakura tertawa sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke gemas. Suatu kesalahan karena Sakura melihat Sasuke menyeringai dan menggapai pinggang Sakura agar lebih dekat padanya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura yang merona. Sakura yang tau apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke kemudian memejamkan matanya erat. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir Sakura cukup lama kemudian melepaskannya.

"_I love you _Sakura" kata Sasuke tulus dan tersenyum masih memeluk Sakura dan memandang Sakura.

"_I love you too _Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura tersenyum di ikuti Sasuke yang juga tersenyum, kemudian semakin memeluk Sakura erat seakan tak ingin terlepas.

_**SASUKE POV**_

Tak ingin ku lepaskan, tak kan ku lepaskan. Dia gadis pertama yang mengajariku tentang rasa ini. Dia gadis pertama yang membuatku untuk pertama kalinya tak ingin melepaskan sesuatu. Keceriaannya selalu menarik kedua sudut bibirku, aku tersenyum untuk yang pertama kalinya dan semakin sering bila di hadapnya. Sifat keras kepalanya selalu membuatku berfikir untuk memberikannya pengertian. Sifat manjanya selalu membuatku merasa sebagai seorang laki-laki yang harus bisa melindunginya. Air matanya dapat berubah bagai seribu kunai yang menghujam hatiku, senyumnya selalu menenangkanku dari kegelisahan. Dia Sakuraku yang akan mekar di setiap musim dan menemaniku. Dia gadisku yang memenuhi setiap tempat di dalam hati. Tak akan pernah ku lepaskan apapun yang terjadi.

_**END SASUKE POV**_

* * *

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_:

Author terkena virus lebay nih, kiamat banget kalau Sasuke bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Cih. Ya sudahlah sekarang saatnya balas review.

Kumada Chiyu : Ga rela ya? Sama kita :D. Hehehe, Thanks dah review. ^_^

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Apaan tuh? kok pake di sensor? ahaha, Nggaklah. Kalau yang Uchiha-san maksud adalah adegan rate M, sepertinya hal tersebut tidak akan muncul di fict-nya saya. ^_^ Terima kasih sudah mereview.

sonedinda2 : Siip. Terima Kasih sudah mereview ^_^

Lilids Lilac : Heheh, Namanya juga buru-buru. Thanks atas pemberitahuan dan Reviewnya ^_^

Sasusaku's fans : WOKEH.. *Semangat 45 ala Guy dan Lee* :D Thanks dah review

hanazono yuri : Ha'i senpai. Tapi kilatnya ketinggalan, heheh. Thanks dah review lagi senpai ^_^

aguma : Ok sip. Thanks dah review ^_^

Guest : Yokatta ne. ini sudah di lanjutkan. Thanks atas Reviewnya. ^_^

Guest : Loh, ini gust-nya ada 2, orang yang sama bukan nih? Nggak apa-apa kalau nggak punya akun. ini sudah di lanjutkan Lagi. Gomen na. Thanks dah review

Poo : Hahaha, Gaara memang suka gitu sih, nakutin ^_^ Thanks dah review

Kihara : Ok sip. Thanks dah review ^_^

Oh, di chap depan semuanya akan di ceritakan dari sudut pandang Sasuke, Karena akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi *Evil smirk* hehehehe.. Meskipun tidak akan sampai akhir chapter sih, di chap depan juga akan terjadi perubahan alur, akan banyak flashback atas kejadian yang terjadi itu, dan hal itu akan di ceritakan oleh Sasuke, namun meskipun demikian, author berusaha untuk tidak terlalu membingungkan. Jadi minna-san tunggu kelanjutannya yah.. sebenarnya dan seharusnya ini harusnya di update 2 chap, tapi chap yang 1-nya jadi terhambat di lanjutkan karena author dpat tugas kenegaraan (Tugasnya benar, kenegaraannya yang bohong) yang mau tak mau harus di perhatikan terlebih dulu. Yah, tapi kalau minna-san mau Author bisa update sekarang, tapi masih 500 words, mau? Hehehehe :D Untuk yang terakhir kalinya mohon pengertiannya, author mohon maaf pada para reviewers dan readers sekalian. Juga terima kasih telah menaruh perhatian pada fict ini. Hontou ni Arigatou..

See ya di next Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter kali ini merupakan chapter lompatan. Kejadian kemarin dari persiapan menuju pesta sampai terjadinya kejadian ini akan di ceritakan nanti. Dalam chapter ini di ceritakan dari sudut pandang Sasuke dan juga Author. 'Aku' di sini adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan khawatir, karena fic ini sudah mau selesai, jadi saya usahakan untuk tidak berlama-lama lagi.

* * *

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

* * *

6 bulan kemudian.

Aku menyesali langkah kakiku hari itu. Langkah kakiku menuju Amerika, langkah kakiku menuju pesta, dan aku menyesali datangnya hari itu. Jika aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, akan ku kembalikan di mana sebelum semuanya terjadi. Agar aku dapat menahan dia pergi, agar aku dapat mencegah hilangnya tawa khas miliknya, agar aku dapat mengembalikan milikku, agar aku dapat mengembalikan Sakura.

"Sasuke, kau harus istrahat. Kau sudah berjaga seharian penuh. Pergilah, kami akan menunggunya." Seru Sasori yang datang melihat Sasuke sedang duduk termenung.

"Sebentar lagi." Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa memandang Sasori.

'Sifat itu kembali lagi dalam dirinya semenjak kejadian itu.' Batin Itachi menatap adiknya iba.

"Sasuke, apakah harus setiap hari kami memberi taumu untuk istrahat? Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu." Kata Sasori lagi berusaha tenang dan sabar menghadapi Sasuke.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku." Kata Sasuke yang masih tak bergeming di tempatnya.

Cukup sudah. Kesabaran Sasori menghadapi Sasuke selama beberapa bulan ini telah benar-benar sampai puncaknya. Dengan geram Sasori menarik bahu Sasuke dan memaksa Sasuke untuk berdiri sehingga kini tepat menghadap Sasori. Sasori mencengram kerah kemeja Sasuke yang tak juga di lepaskannya sudah dua hari ini.

"Sasori!" tegur Itachi yang tak suka dengan sikap Sasori memperlakukan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan brengsek! Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah adikku telah tiada!" ucap Sasori penuh amarah pada Sasuke yang menatapnya kosong. Semakin marah Sasori, semakin memuncak rasa ingin memukul seseorang selama beberapa bulan sulit belakangan ini. Sasori benar-benar tidak tau harus berbuat apa pada Sasuke yang keras kepala. Ia tau semuanya adalah musibah yang datang pada mereka, ia cukup tau dengan jelas Sasuke begitu menyayangi adiknya. Tapi Sasori begitu kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri di hadapan adiknya yang kini terbaring koma sudah selama 6 bulan ini. Dan semenjak kejadian itu, tawa dalam kedua keluarga benar-benar berakhir.

Aku melepas cengkraman tangan Sasori pada kerah bajuku. Sesak, sudah sesak semenjak 6 blan belakangan ini.

"Jika kau terus mencengkramku begitu kuat, kau bisa membunuhku. Aku tak berniat untuk mati di tangan siapapun, karena aku harus menunggu Sakura bangun." Kata Sasuke dingin tanpa ada emosi ataupun intonasi dalam setiap kata yang di ucapkannya.

"Sudah ku katakan berhenti bertingkah menyebalkan Sasuke. Berhenti bersikap seolah-olah Sakura telah tiada, berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kaulah yang paling tersiksa. Kau fikir kau saja yang menyayanginya? Jika kau tak menurutiku saat ini, maka akan ku pastikan Sakura di pindahkan ke negara lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucap Sasori sungguh-sungguh menatap Sasuke marah.

Aku menatapnya tak suka dengan kata-katanya. Apa maksudnya ancaman itu? Coba saja berani sentuh Sakura, aku akan membunuh siapapun itu. Aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Sasori, sebelum Itachi menepuk pundakku.

"Sasori hanya mencoba untuk menggertakmu. Mengertilah, kau juga harus istrahat Sasuke. Sakura tidak akan bangun jika kau seperti ini, dan jika Sakura mengetahui kau kacau selama 6 bulan terakhir ini, apa menurutmu ia akan baik-baik saja? Sakura mungkin akan mengutuk dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sikapmu saat ini." Nasehat Itachi pada Sasuke yang membulatkan mata lebar-lebar mendengar nasehat Itachi.

Aku tak akan mau jika itu terjadi. Itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku menatap Sendu seorang gadis yang terbaring dengan selang infus dan alat bantu pernafasan di ranjang itu. Seseorang yang tak menampakan lagi _emerald_ indahnya selama 6 bulan ini. Seseorang yang membuat dunia ku kosong dengan menghilangnya dia.

"Kembalilah, Sakura." Kata Sasuke menatap sendu kekasihnya tersebut. Sasuke kemudian mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di kursi tempat ia duduk menemani Sakura tadi dan berjalan keluar.

"Tolong jaga Sakura sampai aku kembali." Kata Sasuke begitu sampai di dekat pintu.

"Tak perlu kau minta. Dia adikku kalau kau lupa." Kata Sasori sarkastik pada Sasuke.

Itachi memperhatikan adiknya yang saat ini melihat padanya. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata, rambut acak-acakan dan pakaian yang jauh dari kata rapi, membuat Itachi iba pada adik satu-satunya tersebut. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya kemudian Sasuke berjalan keluar dengan perlahan dalam diam.

"Kau tak harus semarah itu Sasori. Kalau tak ku paksa kau juga sudah seperti adikku saat ini." Kata Itachi menegur Sasori yang mendekat dan merapikan selimut Sakura.

"Aku hanya tak ingin adikmu terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan kesalahannya, kami semua tau itu, kau juga tau hal itu. Aku hanya tak ingin Sakura menyalahkan dirinya nanti jika ia tau Sasuke terus menyiksa dirinya sendiri atas penyesalan pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah di lakukannya." Kata Sasori menatap adiknya sendu. Itachi hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak ada yang dapat di katakan maupun di lakukannya. saat ini, semua orang sangat sensitif dan mudah marah sehingga ia harus hati-hati dalam bertutur kata.

"Apa mimpimu indah? Seberapa indah hingga kau begitu betah? Kau ada dimana? Apakah ada kedamaian di dalam sana? Seberapa damai hingga kau tak juga kembali? Kau tak ingin kembali memelukku? Aku merindukanmu, gadis kecilku." Kata Sasori membelai rambut adiknya itu. Ia begitu merindukan Sakura, ia ingin Sakura segera sadar agar ketakutannya berhenti. Sasori takut kehilangan Sakura. Sasori takut akan kehilangan adik satu-satunya yang selalu ia impikan lebih dari impiannya. Dan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya menjadi saksi bisu betapa ia menyayangi Sakura.

Itachi tak dapat berkata apapun, ia hanya memberikan tepukan di pundak Sasori, berharap agar tepukan kecil itu bisa membuat Sasori kuat menghadapi semua ini. Itachi begitu tau sebesar apa kasih sayang Sasori pada adiknya itu, sama seperti Itachi yang begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Sasori hanya membenamkan wajahnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, Itachi menatap sendu kearahnya juga kearah Sakura. Sebelum Itachi melihat air bening mengalir di pipi Sakura yang masih tak membuka mata.

"Sasori." Kata Itachi memanggil Sasori. Sasori mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sakura. Ia terbelalak kaget mendapati adiknya menangis. Segera di hapusnya air mata yang semakin deras itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku tau kau mendengar. Berjuanglah untuk kembali, kami akan menunggumu. Sasuke juga sedang menunggu. Aku tau kau kuat Sakura, untuk itu segeralah kembali, agar aku dapat memelukmu lagi." Ucap Sasori menghapus air mata Sakura dan sedikit tersenyum.

.

.

Aku kembali ke rumah dengan mempertimbangkan saran Sasori. Sudah selama 6 bulan ini aku seperti tak bernyawa, ku rasa hidup mulai mempermainkanku. Di saat aku sedang menunggu Sakura pekerjaan perusahaan yang membutuhkan konsentrasiku semakin meningkat, mau tak mau Itachi-lah yang akhirnya menanganinya. Terima kasih pada Itachi yang mau mengerti dengan keadaanku. Aku tau tak seharusnya aku begini, namun aku tak bisa mengalahkan emosiku. Semuanya kacau, aku tak dapat menahan amarahku dan penyesalanku yang membuat Sakura koma selama 6 bulan ini. Seandainya malam itu aku bisa lebih menjaganya.

.

.

-6 bulan lalu-

Perayaan pertunangan di kediaman Hyuuga benar-benar megah. Terlihat begitu banyak tamu yang datang dengan pakaian yang sangat mewah. Semuanya sangat bahagia kecuali 2 orang. Sasuke yang biasa saja, dan Sakura yang masih membenci pesta.

"Sakura, tenang sedikit." Gusar Sasuke pada kekasihnya tersebut. Sedari 20 menit lalu Sakura selalu menghentak-hentakan kakinya, ataupun menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya, memainkan anak rambutnya yang setengah tergerai, memakan cemilan yang di sediakan, minum lebih dari 2 gelas _vodka_ , ataupun bolak-balik kamar mandi yang di rasa Sasuke tak perlu, sehingga membuat Sasuke harus terus mengawasi gerak gerik Sakura dan Sasuke tau, gadisnya itu tengah bosan stadium akhir.

"Aku bosan Sasuke-_kun_." Rengek Sakura pada Sasuke yang kemudian menarik Sakura ke sudut ruangan.

"Kalau di dengar Hyuuga bagaimana? Kau ini." Kata Sasuke lagi menegur Sakura.

"Kalau begitu temani aku minum lagi." Kata Sakura sambil mengamit lengan Sakura dan tersenyum senang.

"Tidak. Kau bisa mabuk." Tolak Sasuke tegas pada Sakura.

"Tidak akan. _Vodka _tidak bisa membuatku mabuk Sasuke-_kun_" ucap Sakura tersenyum senang lagi.

'Gadis gila' batin Sasuke frustrasi.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Ayo kembali ke pesta dengan catatan kau harus tenang dan jangan minum atau makan lagi. Kau tak tau kau terlihat gendut sekarang." Kata Sasuke bermaksud membuat Sakura untuk bisa bersikap tenang namun malah sebaliknya. Sasuke membawa Sakura kembali ke kerumunan pesta sambil memberi salam pada beberapa kolega yang bekerja sama dengan Uchiha dan Haruno. Namun di luar dugaan, Sakura benar-benar tenang, yang tadinya Sakura selalu berbicara berlebihan kini hanya tersenyum dan diam saja, sesekali menunduk. Merasa heran Sasuke membawanya ke balkon.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke panik.

"Bagaimana ini, aku gendutan. Ya ampun Sasuke aku sedang memakai gaun, apa aku terlihat seperti ibu-ibu gendut? Sasuke-_kun_ ayo jawab yang jujur. Sasuke-_kun_ kalau kau meninggalkanku hanya karena aku gendut aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Sasuke-_kun_.." rengek dan racau Sakura panjang lebar. Sasuke yang menatap Sakura khawatir malah mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Ya ampun Sakura." Geram Sasuke tambah frustrasi menatap Sakura dengan aneh.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi takut seperti Sasuke akan mengatakan kalimat putus saat itu juga. Tentu saja itu hanya fikiran Sakura. Hey Sasuke, tak taukah kau kata gendut adalah kata yang tak seharusnya kau ucapkan untuk seorang wanita terutama kekasihmu, beginilah jadinya jika kau berkata sembarang tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Sudahlah. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Kau tidak gendut dan kau baik-baik saja. Ok?" kata Sasuke menenangkan Sakura. Namun sayangnya Sakura malah menatap Sasuke curiga.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya kau hanya berusaha menenangkanku." Kata Sakura penuh selidik menatap Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku yakin." Kata Sasuke tegas. Sakura akhirnya tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Awas kalau kau bohong." Ancam Sakura pada Sasuke yang mendengus menahan tawa.

"Tidak akan." Kata Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Ya sudah. Ayo kembali ke pesta. Aku ingin menemui Sasori-_nii_." Ucap Sakura kemudian mengamit lengan Sasuke dan kembali ke pesta.

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke, sekali-kali terlihat bercanda dan tertawa.

"Serasi sekali." Cibir seseorang dari belakang Sakura.

Sakura dan Sasuke segera membalikan badan menatap siapa yang baru saja membicarakan mereka, dan alangkah terkejutnya Sakura di buatnya, sementara Sasuke menatap heran wajah asing tersebut.

"Ya ampun, Temari. Apa kabar?" kata Sakura kemudian memeluk Temari begitupun dengan seseorang yang di panggilnya Temari tersebut.

"Baik. Kau tega sekali, aku jauh-jauh ke Amerika kau malah tak datang menyambutku." Ucap Temari cemberut pada Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sedang di jepang. Oh iya, Temari ini tunanganku, Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Sakura mengamit lengan Sasuke.

"Hay, _nice to meet you_" ucap Temari mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke menyambut tangan Temari.

"Sasuke-_kun_ , ini sahabatku Sabaku Temari." Kata Sakura tersenyum senang tanpa beban, tanpa tau Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aa, kakak pertamanya Gaara." Ucap Sakura malah semakin tersenyum sementara Sasuke sudah semakin dingin.

"Aku sudah dengar berita pertunangan kalian, semoga sukses yah?" kata Temari memberi semangat dan tersenyum.

'Terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman di telingaku' batin Sasuke malas.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang memeluk Sakura erat. Sakura terkejut Sasuke memandang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ku dengar kau sudah dewasa. Beraninya kau bertunangan dengan seseorang yang bukan Sabaku." Desis orang tersebut di telinga Sakura. Sementara Sakura dan Temari malah tertawa hebat setelahnya.

"Kau tidak berubah, Kankurou." Kata Sakura tertawa bahagia. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Gadisku." Desis Sasuke dingin kemudian menarik Sakura ke pelukannya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk, Temari terpana, dan Kankurou bengong.

"Emm, Kankurou, ini tunanganku." Kata Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh, Uchiha kah? Hai. Sabaku Kankurou." Kata Kankurou memperkenalkan diri. Entah Sasuke yang sedang sensitif ataukah memang Kankurou seperti sedang memandang remeh pada Sasuke. Entah yang mana, yang pasti Sasuke merasa Kankurou harus di jauhkan dari Sakura. *_Overprotective mode : On*_ -_- dasar Sasuke.

"Cih." Sasuke mendecih dan berbalik menyeret Sakura menjauh. Sementara Sakura malah tertawa kikuk pada duo Sabaku tersebut sambil mengucapkan maaf. Temari hanya melambaikan tangan pertanda tak masalah baginya, dan Kankurou hanya tertawa sinis.

"Tidakkah mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?" tanya Temari yang mulai meneguk minumannya.

"Siapa? Uchiha itu? Cih, kau pasti bercanda. Sudah pasti kan?" balas Kankurou tersenyum pada kakaknya itu.

"Aa, dia benar-benar mirip dengan Gaara." Kata Temari menyahut dan tersenyum setengah tertawa pada Kankurou.

"Apakah setiap klan punya masing-masing seseorang yang berkepribadian seperti mereka yah?" tanya Kankurou mulai mengoceh aneh.

"Ha?" tanya Temari tak mengerti.

"Gaara dari Sabaku, Sasuke dari Uchiha, Neji dari Hyuuga, dan mungkin akan ada Gaara, Sasuke, dan Neji yang lainnya dari klan-klan lain." Kata Kankurou kemudian tertawa.

"Kau ada-ada saja." Balas Temari yang memandang adiknya aneh. Yah meskipun hal itu benar tapi tetap saja, bagi Temari, Kankurou terlalu berlebihan dengan menyamakan karakter orang seperti itu.

Sedangkan di bagian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Kenapa membawaku ke taman, Sasuke-_kun_?" pestanya belum selesai.

"Sepertinya hidupmu di penuhi oleh Sabaku." Kata Sasuke ketus.

'Sepertinya ada yang sedang cemburu' batin Sakura. Sakura malah terkekeh membuat Sasuke semakin kesal.

"Lucu?" tanya Sasuke kesal pada Sakura.

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke sehingga Sasuke yang lebih tinggi dari Sakura harus memegang pinggang Sakura agar dia tak jatuh dan menindih Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau sedang cemburu?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke tersenyum. Sasuke hanya menundukan pandangan dan menatap Sakura menyipit.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Aih, manisnya.." kata Sakura terkikik geli pada sikap Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah." Kata Sasuke yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Sakura. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke, dan memegang kedua pipi Sasuke sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu pandang.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku." Kata Sakura tersenyum.

Hati Sasuke bahagia mendengar ucapan Sakura untuknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku." Balas Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Sakura.

"Sasuke, aku mulai takut kehilanganmu. Bagaimana ini? Ayo tanggung jawab." Kata Sakura setengah bercanda masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku akan di sisimu selamanya." Kata Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

Saat itulah Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Ku kencangkangkan pelukanku padanya seperti tak ingin kehilangannya, karena dalam pelukan itu hatiku berdebar cepat, debaran sakit yang menyiksaku di setiap detakannya, aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya.

"Sasuke, sesak." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar apa yang di lakukannya segara melepas pelukannya. Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dan membawa Sakura untuk kembali ke pesta. Namun Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan lengan Sasuke.

"Jika ada kehidupan setelah kehidupan ini, maukah kau mencintaku lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya?" tanya Sakura tersenyum dan menatap Sakura sendu pada Sasuke. Sakura tak tau apa yang sedang di bicarakannya, ia hanya ingin berkata demikian.

"Sama seperti kau yang selalu mencintaiku, aku akan selalu mencintaimu bahkan di 1000 kehidupan mendatang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Genggaman yang di buat terpisah oleh waktu, akankah waktu menuntun salah satunya menuju kematian?

Dan begitulah cinta, Ia menyatukan dua hati dalam ikatan batin.

Ikatan yang membuat hati mengetahui pertanda ketika kau akan kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi, ikatan yang dapat di pisahkan oleh waktu namun tak pernah bisa di hapus oleh ruang dan waktu yang memisahkannya.

Sakura tersenyum dan kembali berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju pesta. Di sisi taman yang gelap seseorang sedang memperhatikan pasangan tersebut dengan sakit hati.

"Harus ku dapatkan malam ini juga." Kata seseorang di yang memperhatikan Sakura dan Sasuke yang mulai melangkah memasuki kediaman Hyuuga.

"Hey Gaara. Ayo masuk, mau sampai kapan di sini? Acaranya akan segera di mulai." "Ya, aku kesana." Ucap Gaara kemudian melangkah menuju tempat yang sama denga tempat yang di tuju oleh pasangan bahagia tadi.

* * *

_To be continued_

* * *

_**Area Balas Review**_ :

Terima Kasih Minna-san sudah mengikuti sampai hari ini.

Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi menuju The end. Author usahakan untuk cepat, karena saya juga merasa meng-update terlalu lambat. Syaa juga masih harus memperbaiki beberapa bagian yang sudah saya tulis agar nantinya tidak menambah konflik yang malah bikin absurd. Sekian dulu, saatnya balas review.

Hari Si petualang : Nih dah di update. ^_^ Terima Kasih sudah mereview.

Tamii-chan : Nggak kok, nggak bermaksud buat Gaara jahat, author kan juga sayang sama Gaara, nanti bakal di jelasin di chapter-chapter depan apa sebenarnya yang membuat Sakura koma. ^_^ Thanks atas review-nya

Sonedinda2 : Ha'i. Terima kasih atas review-nya. ^_^

Hatake Ridafi kun : heheh, nggak sampai sana kok ceritanya. Sip, saya usahakan untuk tidak terlalu lama, karena sejujurnya saya juga mulai capek nulisnya :D ^_^ Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Kumada Chiyu : Haha, Sip. Ini dah update. Terima Kasih atas review-nya.

: Terima Kasih kalau begitu. Saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah mereview ^_^

zhao mei-mei : Ya, saya usahakan. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan reviewnya ^_^

Uchiha sesura-chan : Heheh, sip. Ini diah di lanjutkan lagi, terima kasih sudah mereview. ^_^

Alifa Cherry blossom : Hehehe, syukur kalau suka. Saya usahakan untuk update kilat. Eh? Fict-ku yang mana lagi yang mau di update? Ini fict-ku yang ke 9 kalau nggak salah, 8 fict yang lainnya udah The end kok. Yang masih nunggak yah fict ini doank. ^_^ Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Eureka eklesius : soal Gaara itu nanti saya pertimbangkan lagi. Soalnya author mulai malas ngetik. Hehehe, Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Ramen Panas : Itulah yang namanya fiksi. Mana ada fiksi yang sesuai kenyataan? Kalaupun ada itu merupakan kebetulan semata. Apakah saya harus menjelaskan lagi arti dari fiksi? Silahkan, anda tak bacapun tak ada ruginya bagi saya. Soal konsisten atau tidak, jika mengikuti cara berpikir anda saya rasa anda lebih tidak konsisten, karena setau saya di dunia di manapun itu tidak ada **RAMEN PANAS YANG BISA MEMBACA ATAUPUN MEREVIEW SEBUAH CERITA FIKSI.**

Nawu : sedang saya usahakan. Terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview ^_^

Hanazono yuri : Sayangnya yang di lakukan Gaara belum tayang di chapter ini senpai ^_^ harap sabar menanti ^_^ Terima kasih sudah mereview.

Zezorena : Hehehe, begitukah? Terima kasih sudah mereview ^_^

Iea8 : Sip. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan review-nya ^_^

Saya sepenuhnya menyadari akan kekurangan penulisan saya, namun sebagai reviewers yang baik, jika anda sekalian ingin mengkomplen jika anda tidak menggunakan akun resmi setidaknya tinggalkan review yang masuk akal dan tidak memancing emosi author, kita sama-sama belajar, untuk itulah ada yang namanya review. Apa gunanya anda mereview jika hanya ingin menjatuhkan mental orang lain, sejujurnya saya orang yang keras kepala, jadi jika ada yang berpikir untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membuat saya menyerah sebaiknya anda hentikan. Saya sudah berjanji pada reviewers dan readers saya bahwa saya akan menyelesaikan setiap tulisan saya, jadi meskipun saya telat update atau ada beberapa bagian cerita yang membuat anda tidak nyaman saya akan tetap melanjutkannya hingga akhir.

Mohon maaf bagi para pembaca dan review yang sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan bacotan ini, saya agak emosi ^_^ tapi tenang saja, ini hanya merupakan pendapat pribadi saya. yak sekian untuk hari ini.

Terima kasih telah membaca, Terima kasih telah mereview dan Terima kasih telah sempat berkunjung ^_^

Sampai berjumpa di episode selanjutnya ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read**.

Tidak tau kenapa author merasa 1 minggu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. -_-. Bosan sampai mau mati rasanya. Hehhe, malah curhat. Oke, ini dia lanjutan yang di tunggu-tunggu. (PD gila lo thor.) Selamat menikmati.

.

.

Memang benar, tak akan ada gunanya menyesali sesuatu yang terjadi. Terlepas dari seberapa ingin kita memperbaikinya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang kini tak pernah berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kejadian malam itu selalu kembali menjadi mimpi buruknya, bagaimana ia menyaksikan semuanya jelas tepat di depan matanya.

-6 bulan lalu-

Tepukan tangan yang meriah terdengar ketika pasangan dari putri Hyuuga saling menukarkan cincin bersama pasangannya, kemudian di ikuti oleh pasangan dari putra Hyuuga. Kebahagiaan jelas terasa, dan setelahnya di lanjutkan dengan perbincangan khas yang terjadi pada pesta para konglomerat umumnya. Setidaknya Sasuke berhasil membuat gadisnya tenang dan kini juga ikut berbincang bersama rekan-rekan kolega mereka. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan sempurna setidaknya bagi keluarga yang berbahagia dan bagi para tamu undangan. Sampai pada akhir acara..

.

.

"Mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat mengantuk namun sangat memaksakan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sebentar, aku ke toilet dulu. Sasuke-_kun_ tunggu di mobil saja." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju toilet, namun sebelum ia sampai seseorang menarik lengannya. Sakura yang kaget segera berbalik dan mendapati Gaara memegang tangannya erat.

"Gaara, sakit, lepaskan." Kata Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Gaara yang terus menyeretnya. Namun Sakura yang kelelahan dan tenaga Gaara yang memang tak bisa di lawannya membuat semua usaha tersebut sia-sia.

"Ikut aku sebentar saja, aku janji tidak akan lama." Kata Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku pamit pada Sasuke-_kun_ dulu, agar nanti dia tak mencariku." Kata Sakura mengernyit menatap Gaara bingung. Aneh saja menurut Sakura, ada apa dengan Gaara, ia tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebutnya di depanku? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke dan selalu dia. Aku hanya minta waktumu bukan hatimu. Aku tau kau tak akan memberikannya sekalipun ku minta." Gusar Gaara marah pada Sakura. Sakura yang kaget hanya menatap Gaara takut dengan penuh rasa bersalahnya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu. Ikut saja, aku janji tak akan menyakitimu." Kata Gaara yang berusaha menahan emosinya sambil menatap Sakura sendu. Sakura tak tau harus berkata apa, ia hanya menuruti Gaara dalam diam, meskipun Gaara masih tak juga melepas tangan Sakura.

Gaara membawa Sakura ke mobilnya. Gaara dan Sakura melangkah dalam diam. Namun hal tersebut di Saksikan oleh Sasuke dari dalam mobilnya.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasuke dengan kebingungan di wajahnya. Mau apa Gaara membawa Sakura, dan kenapa Sakura diam saja. Melihat hal tersebut, Sasuke segera membuka mobil dan berusaha mendekati Sakura.

"SAKURA!" teriak Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh, namun tentu saja bukan hanya Sakura yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke, Gaara yang juga mendengar suara Sasuke tersebut segera mempercepat langkahnya dan memasukan Sakura secara paksa pada mobilnya.

"SASUKE-_KUN_!" Sakura berteriak merespon Sasuke, namun hal tersebut tidak di biarkan Gaara begitu saja.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sasuke kemudian berlari ke arah mobil Gaara. Namun beberapa orang datang dan menghalangi Sasuke.

"Gaara, apa yang coba kau lakukan pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura di dalam mobil menatap Gaara yang sedang memakai sabuk pengaman dan Sasuke yang ada di luar yang kini di hadang beberapa orang bergantian dengan cemas.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Kata Gaara tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"GAARA! Jawab aku!" tuntut Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura berusaha membuka pintu mobil namun terkunci, Sakura menggedor-gedor jendela kaca mobil Gaara namun orang bodohpun tau hal itu tak akan ada gunanya.

"Aku hanya menghalangi dia setidaknya sampai aku selesai meminjammu, tenang saja, paling tidak dia akan mendapatkan beberapa luka memar di wajahnya. Bersyukurlah karena aku tak menyuruh mereka untuk membunuhnya." Kata Gaara sambil menyeringai kemudian menjalankan mobilnya.

"Tidak, turunkan aku. GAARA! Kau gila! Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke aku yang akan membunuhmu." Ancam Sakura penuh amarah pada Gaara yang diam dan datar saja menyetir.

"Aku sudah biasa di hianati oleh orang yang ku sayangi. Sekalipun kau akan membunuhku, aku hanya akan kembali memelukmu dan menyayangimu." Kata Gaara fokus menyetir, membuat Sakura terdiam dengan kata-kata Gaara. Sakura bingung bagaimana menghadapi situasi ini. Ia tak tau harus bagaiman lagi menghadapi Gaara, di samping itu kekhawatirannya akan keadaan Sasuke membuat ia benar-benar tak dapat berpikir lagi.

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja, dan jangan ikut campur. Jika kau diam maka kami akan diam. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai ia mengembalikan gadismu." Kata salah seorang dari 6 orang yang menghadang Sasuke.

"Minggir." Desis Sasuke pada ke enam pria yang menghadangnya.

Tentu saja dalam keadaan seperti ini, bicara tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun, maka dengan sekali gerakan Sasuke menendang dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Kau membuat keputusan yang salah." Kata seorang lagi yang menghadang Sasuke. Segera terjadi perkelahian yang sengit. Meski beberapa kali kena pukul namun Sasuke bukanlah lawan yang sepadan untuk 6 orang amatiran yang menghadangnya. Tentu saja itu menurut Sasuke. Mudah baginya melewati 6 orang sekaligus, siapa yang akan berani melawan juara pertama Tae kwon do tingkat internasional? Silahkan saja jika ingin mengantarkan nyawa.

Perkelahian yang tentu saja di menangkan Sasuke itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Sasuke segara kembali ke mobilnya dan memacu mobilnya secara ugal-ugalan.

"_Shit!_ Sakura, kau dimana?" gumam Sasuke kesal dan memukul kemudinya kasar. Sasuke mencoba menelpon Sakura, namun tidak aktif dan selalu di luar jangkauan. Gusar sendiri, Sasuke merasa ingin menghancurkan sesuatu saat ini. Memang Amerika bukan tempat asing baginya, namun tak mungkin mencari Sakura di setiap tempat yang bahkan 0% kemungkinan bahwa Sakura ada di sana. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Tepat saat lampu merah, beberapa mobil di depannya adalah mobil Gaara yang sempat ia perhatikan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Lampu hijau kembali menyala, Sasuke berusaha tak kehilangan Sakura, tapi juga berusaha agar Gaara tak mengetahui bahwa Sasuke mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya penguntitan ini berakhir pada sebuah hotel mewah. Gaara dan Sakura memasuki lift dan menunggu, memperhatikan di lantai berapa kira-kira Gaara membawa Sakura, sampai akhirnya angka-angka tersebut berhenti di angka 5. Sasuke segera menyusul dengan lift selanjutnya.

Sementara di bagian Sakura.

Gaara membuka kamarnya, dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Sakura melangkah dalam diam, dan duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar tersebut. Gaara menyediakan jus kaleng pada Sakura sementara Sakura masih tetap diam dan menunduk.

"Aku hanya bertindak sedikit kasar padamu dan dalam sekejap aku jadi orang asing bagimu? Cih." Kata Gaara menatap Sakura kemudian membuka kaleng jusnya kasar dan meneguk isinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" tanya Sakura masih menunduk. Gaara mendekat ke arah jendela kamarnya dan membuka jendela besar tersebut kemudian berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Ia sedikit melonggarkan dasinya yang mulai membuat ia gerah.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Kata Gaara singkat menatap keramaian kota dari balkonnya.

"Gaara." Panggil Sakura sedih pada Gaara, Sakura mendekat dan berdiri di samping Gaara yang ada di balkon kamarnya.

"Diamlah, dan dengarkan aku." Kata Gaara menatap Sakura sendu.

Sakura tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menatap Gaara dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Aku akan mencoba mengerti meski sebenarnya tidak. Awalnya aku ingin memisahkanmu dari dia, tapi aku tau itu tak akan membuatmu tertawa lepas di hadapanku lagi. Tak peduli seberapa banyak aku berpikir untuk memilikimu aku selalu di perhadapkan pada kenyataan kau tak akan pernah jadi milikku, dan aku tak siap jika kau membenciku karena aku memisahkanmu dari dia. Aku akan kembali ke Suna. Seringlah datang berkunjung, seperti waktu itu. Jangan bersikap seolah aku adalah orang lain, jangan merubah perasaan sayang itu di hatimu, biarkan aku menduduki tempat terpencil meski hanya ada di sudut hatimu. Aku tau tak mungkin memilikimu namun lebih tak mungkin bagiku untuk membencimu." Kata Gaara sambil mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. Gaara tersenyum pada Sakura sementara Sakura menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya, namun hal itu sia-sia, karena Gaara masih bisa melihatnya.

"Bilang padanya untuk menjagamu. Tidak akan ada lagi aku yang menghapus air matamu bahkan juga cairan hidungmu, namun jika alasan kau menangis adalah karena dia, aku akan datang meski kau di sembunyikannya di kedalaman inti bumi, dan aku akan membunuhnya saat itu juga." Kata Gaara setengah bercanda. Namun Sakura masih saja menangis dan menahan isakannya.

"Hey nona, katakan sesuatu. Kau sedang menyembunyikan air matamu atau sedang menghindariku?" tanya Gaara sedikit menunduk mencoba melihat wajah Sakura yang di sembunyikannya. Namun Sakura segera menghambur ke pelukan Gaara dan menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Oh, sekarang kau sedang menangis lagi. Aku tak akan mau menghapus air matamu." Kata Gaara lagi mendengus menahan tawa dan memeluk Sakura. Sakura memukul punggung Gaara dan masih menangis.

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk diam, bodoh! Aku jadi tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi." Kata Sakura terisak di pelukan Gaara.

"Jika kau mengatakan Maaf, aku tak akan memaafkanmu. Jangan lupa untuk sering menelponku, jangan lupakan aku meski kau memiliki 1000 orang Sasuke di dunia ini, ubahlah sedikit sikap manjamu, jangan sering bertengkar dengan ibumu. Jangan terlalu menempel pada Sasori, kau lihat gara-gara kau banyak gadis yang kecewa karena mengira kalian sepasang kekasih. Undangan pernikahan kalian harus aku orang pertama yang menerimanya. Janji?" kata Gaara semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"Aku janji. Sebagai gantinya Carilah pacar yang semanis dan sebaik diriku, jangan menyakitinya, jaga ia seperti kau menjagaku, dan jangan lupakan aku apapun alasanmu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan maaf, aku hanya ingin mengatakan.. Terima kasih Gaara." Ucap Sakura kemudian tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya pada Gaara. Sakura menatap Gaara tersenyum sementara Gaara menatap Sakura sendu.

"Aku selalu suka sifat percaya dirimu itu. Aku jadi ingin berubah fikiran untuk melepasmu. Setidaknya berikan aku salam perpisahan." Kata Gaara tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Cih, kau ini.." kata Gaara tertawa kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Gaara tersenyum menatap Sakura yang kaget, dan menarik pinggang Sakura semakin mendekat. Gaara mencium Sakura tepat di bibir Sakura, Sakura masih terlalu kaget akan perlakuan Gaara, namun kekagetan Sakura di artikan lain oleh orang ketika itu menerobos masuk akibat kelalaian Gaara yang lupa menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sasuke datang dan memisahkan Gaara dari Sakura, kemudian memukul Gaara sampai terjengkang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" Teriak Sakura mencoba memisahkan Sasuke yang kini berada di atas tubuh Gaara dan secara membabi buta menghajar Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_ hentikan! Gaara kenapa kau tak melawan?" teriak Sakura pada kedua pihak dengan frustrasi namun tak seorangpun yang mendengarnya. Sasuke semakin menghajar Gaara sementara Gaara semakin menyeringai menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pernah merasakannya? Bibir Sakura lebih manis dari gula." Kata Gaara menyeringai menatap Sasuke yag masih berada di atas tubuhnya. Mendengar hal tersebut Sasuke benar-benar naik pitam dan lebih menghajar Gaara dengan raut wajah yang sangat kesal dan jelas menampakan amarah yang tak terlihat selama ini. Wajah Gaara penuh lebam, sementara kepalan tangan Sasuke semakin berdarah. Namun hal itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hati Sasuke. Pria mana yang mau jika gadismu di sentuh orang lain dan melecehkannya tepat di depan matamu?

"SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura menahan pukulan Sasuke, namun jadinya Sakura terjengkang ke belakang. Melihat hal tersebut Gaara bangkit dan memukul wajah Sasuke kemudian menendang Sasuke hingga Sasuke menjauh dari tubuh Gaara.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara membantu Sakura berdiri. Sakura dengan susah payah berdiri, namun sedetik kemudian ia memukul kepala Gaara.

"_Itta_i! Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Gaara gusar pada Sakura.

"Siapa suruh kau bertingkah bodoh? Kau mau Sasuke-_kun_ membunuhmu?" tanya Sakura sangar pada Gaara. Sasuke bangkit dan mendekati Sakura menarik Sakura ke sisinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke khawatir pada Sakura.

"Ini bukan apa-apa. Begini-begini aku ini juara pertama Karate tingkat nasional." Kata Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Maaf." Kata Sasuke menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau melupakanku lagi. _Sorry_ Sasuke. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Gaara dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukan penyesalan sama sekali malah terlihat seperti menantang.

"Gaara!" tegur Sakura pada Gaara.

"Apa? Aku memang mengatakan untuk mencoba mengerti dan aku sudah melepaskanmu, tapi seharusnya kau tau itu tak akan mudah. Setidaknya aku ingin lihat seberapa kuat pukulan Sasuke, aku heran saja, sudah di pukulnya namun aku malah merasa ingin tertawa." Kata Gaara mendengus menahan tawa.

"Gaara, hentikan memprovokasi Sasuke-_kun._ Sasuke-_kun_, jangan dengarkan dia." Kata Sakura memarahi Gaara dan mengingatkan Sasuke agar tak termakan omongan Gaara. Namun hal itu tampaknya sia-sia, Gaara tau Sasuke setipe dengannya, dan tentu saja Gaara mengetahui baik tentang dirinya. Jika mereka mirip, tentu Sasuke adalah orang yang mudah di panasi seperti dirinya. Gaara hanya ingin melepaskan Sakura dengan layak, bukan tanpa perlawanan. Gaara hanya ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sasuke lebih bisa menjaga Sakura di banding dirinya. Namun kau tau, saat kita terbawa emosi dan emosi tersebut hanya akan terpuaskan saat kita berhasil memanasi seseorang, kita akan melakukannya lebih dan lebih lagi, seperti yang di lakukan Gaara saat ini.

"Aku menghargai keputusanmu untuk melepaskan Sakura, tapi jika benar-benar ingin kau lepaskan maka lepaskan sepenuhnya. Kau hanya melepaskannya dengan kata-kata kalau kau tak tau itu." Ketus Sasuke pada Gaara yang semakin menyeringai.

"Bagaimana yah? Jika kau seorang laki-laki kau pasti mengerti. Mana bisa kau dengan mudah melepaskan orang yang berarti bagimu? Terlebih jika kalian sudah berbagi ranjang yang sama. Jangan salah paham, Sakura sudah sering tidur bersamaku." Kata Gaara tertawa dan menyeringai setan. Sasuke maju dan mencekik Gaara. Dengan emosinya yang mencapai puncak, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mudah di tenangkan kali ini.

"Brengsek! Aku berusaha menahan diri karena Sakura, tapi kau ingin mati rupanya. coba katakan lagi. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana caramu mengatakannya dengan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhmu." Kata Sasuke menyeringai setan dengan amarah yang benar-benar tidak bisa lagi di tahannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Dia hanya menggodamu. Kami tidur bersama bukan dalam artian yang kau fikirkan. Kami memang berbagi ranjang tapi itu saat kami berumur 8 tahun Sasuke-_kun_. Kami hanya tidur bersama dan tak melakukan apapun! Sasuke-_kun!_" Sakura berteriak frustrasi namun Sasuke benar-benar tak mendengar. Tak ada pilihan lain selain maju dan memisahkan Sasuke dan Gaara. Dua orang yang keras kepala di tambah sang gadis yang juga keras kepala, membuat ketiganya terdampar dalam jurang pembatas hidup atau mati.

Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan cekikan Sasuke dari leher Gaara, Sakura khawatir Gaara bisa mati. Melihat wajah pucat Gaara yang tak lagi mendapat oksigen dan menatap wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar marah membuat Sakura memegang tangan Sasuke yang mencekik Gaara. Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangan itu, tapi Sasuke yang sudah sepenuhnya di kuasai oleh amarahnya tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas Sakura yang mulai menangis, di matanya hanya ada Gaara yang harus mati. Sasuke menghempaskan Sakura ke belakang. Posisinya Sasuke sedang mencekik Gaara di jendela besar penghubung kamar dan balkon menghadap ke arah kamar, Sakura datang dari arah belakang Sasuke, dalam hal ini Sakura datang dari arah balkon dan berusaha melepas tangan Sasuke dari leher Gaara, karena Sasuke yang benar-benar marah, Sasuke menghempaskan tangannya kasar sehingga Sakura juga ikut terhempas. Kekuatan laki-laki saat keadaan normal saja tidak bisa di lawan oleh seorang gadis apa lagi kekuatan laki-laki saat sedang benar-benar marah. Akhirnya Sakura terjengkang ke belakang, karena kurangnya keseimbangan, punggung Sakura menabrak balkon yang memang hanya setinggi pinggang Sakura, dan dalam keadaan seperti itu kalian pikir apa yang akan terjadi? Ya, benar! Sakura jatuh terjun bebas dari lantai 5 hotel mewah yang di tempati Gaara.

Sasukke sudah merasa heran mendapati ekspresi Gaara yang semakin pucat, sebelum Sasuke mendengar teriakan Sakura.

"KYAAAAA..." Sakura berteriak seperti suaranya akan habis. Mendengar hal tersebut secara refleks Sasuke melepas Gaara dan berbalik berusaha menggapai tangan Sakura.

Plak.

Sasuke berhasil menggapai tangan Sakura.

"Jangan lepaskan!" teriak Sasuke yang benar-benar khawatir dan takut dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Sakura yang menggantung dari lantai 5 hanya berpegang pada tangan licin Sasuke yang berkeringat. Gaara segera mendekat dan meraih tangan Sakura yang satunya lagi.

"Pegang tanganku." Kata Gaara yang juga takut dan khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Aku- ti-tidak bisa." Kata Sakura yang berusaha menggapai tangan Gaara. Gaara semakin berusaha mencondongkan badannya ke depan berusaha meraih tangan Sakura, hingga hanya setengah badannya saja yang masih menginjak balkon.

"Oy, kalau kau juga jatuh bagaimana kau akan menyelamatkan Sakura?" sindir Sasuke yang juga sudah mulai kesulitan menahan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke berkeringat karena mencekik Gaara sebelumnya, juga karena ia berusaha menahan emosinya, di tambah ia takut Sakura akan benar-benar jatuh.

"Sekalipun harus jatuh, kau harus selamat Sakura." Kata Gaara semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan. Mata Sasuke membelalak besar, wajah Sakura pucat pasi, dan setelahnya..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hanya teriakan keputusasaan Sakura yang terdengar memekakan telinga.

_**To be continued.**_

Mohon maaf, tahan rasa penasaran anda tapi jangan tahan napas anda :D wkwk..

Hehehe, hayo tebak siapakah yang jatuh? Hahaha... *Evil smirk*

Yak, jawabannya silahkan nantikan minggu depan.. ^_^

Okay, saatnya balas review dulu.

Haru Si Petualang : Nggak di apa-apain kok ^_^ haha. Thanks dah review

Winter Cherry : ^_^ thanks dah review.

Iqma96 : Salam kenal juga ^_^ Yokatta ne, yapz.. di usahakan. Ini dia chap berikutnya. Thanks dah review ^_^

eureka eklesius : Begitukah? Hmm, sayangnya masih belum terjawab di chap ini. Tapi sebagian besar udah bisa di bayanginkan? Hahaha, malah main tebak-tebakan jadinya. Thanks ya dah review ^_^

Alifa Cherry Blossom : Nggak kok, author kadang juga suka gitu. Sip. Ini dah di update lagi. Thanks ya, dah review ^_^

sonedinda2 : Sip, pasti lanjut kok. ^_^ thanks dah review.

Sasusaku's fans : Sip. Pasti di lanjutin kok. Thanks dah review ^_^

Kihara : ( uzumaKI,uchiHA,sakuRA) Hahaha, author malah ngayal. Gomen gomen. Sip. Thanks atas semangat dan Review-nya ^_^

Zhao mei mei : Yokatta na. Ha'i saya usahakan. Thanks atas semangat dan reviewnya ^_^

hanazono yuri : Ha'i, masih di usahakan. Heheh. Thanks dah review. ^_^

Uchiha Shesura-chan : Mungkin di sini juga belum atau mungkin udah ada pencerahannya? ^_^ Thanks dah review.

Terima Kasih saya Ucapkan kepada para reviewers dan Readers yang masih menunggu dan mengirimkan semangat melalui review. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read.**

* * *

"Sekalipun harus jatuh, kau harus selamat Sakura." Kata Gaara semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Akhirnya Gaara kehilangan keseimbangan. Akhirnya Gaara jatuh, namun dengan cepat Sasuke menahan Gaara. Gaara kaget, Sasuke berkeringat, namun menahan Sakura dalam posisi ini saja membuat Sasuke kewalahan apa lagi di tambah Gaara yang memang jelas bobotnya lebih dari Sakura yang seorang gadis.

"Cepat naik!." Perintah Sasuke kasar pada Gaara. Gaara tak mendengar, dia berusaha meraih tangan Sakura dan membuat Sakura naik. Gaara memanjat tangan Sasuke dan memegang pagar pembatas balkon. Sehingga Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya pada Gaara.

"Hen-hentikan Sasuke-_kun, _Gaara, kalian bisa jatuh. Kumohon." Kata Sakura menangis ketakutan pada Gaara dan Sasuke. Jika Sakura harus mati, ia memilih untuk meninggalkan dunia ini sendiri tanpa di ikuti oleh Sasuke dan Gaara ke alam sana.

"Tidak akan." Teriak Gaara dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan wajah yang penuh keringat. Sasuke semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada Sakura agar lebih erat.

"Pegang tanganku, coba letakan kakimu di pagar pembatas balkon. Aku akn mencoba menahanmu." Kata Gaara yang mulai ngos-ngosan pada Sakura sambil mencoba meraih tangan Sakura. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan mencoba seperti apa yang di instruksikan Gaara padanya. Satu tangannya di pegang oleh Sasuke, tangan lainnya oleh Gaara yang masih bergantung di pagar pembatas balkon. Sakura berusah mengangkat kakinya, namun adakah yang menyadari? Mereka baru saja kembali dari pesta, dalam artian Sakura masih memakai gaun panjang _plus high heels _yang meliliti kakinya, nah bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa mengangkat kakinya dengan keadaan seperti ini? Dan Sasuke sudah tak dapat bertahan lagi, sementara Sakura terus mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Tangan Sasuke yang semakin licin karena semakin berkeringat mulai menghentikan Sakura untuk mengayunkan tubuhnya yang jelas jika hal itu berlangsung lama hanya akan membuat Sakura jatuh, Gaara masih mencoba meraih Sakura, dan dewi fortuna hanya menjadi penonton pada acara hidup atau mati ini.

Gaara mencoba menarik Sakura padanya, namun sial tangan Gaara yang bergantung pada pagar pembatas balkon tergelincir dan jatuh dalam keadaan menarik Sakura, Sakura yang masih berpegang pada Sasuke dan Sasuke yang tak ingin melepaskan Sakura akhirnya juga ikut terjatuh bersama Gaara. Mata Sasuke membelalak besar, wajah Sakura pucat pasi, dan setelahnya..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hanya teriakan keputusasaan Sakura yang terdengar memekakan telinga.

Posisinya dalam keadaan terbang bebas, Gaara jatuh menghadap tanah, Sakura menghadap langit, dan Sasuke juga menghadap tanah. Gaara berusaha berbalik dalam posisi jatuhnya untuk melindungi Sakura, agar Sakura jatuh menindihnya, Sasuke berusaha untuk terus meraih tangan Sakura yang terlepas darinya hingga akhirnya mereka jatuh mencapai tanah dengan posisi, Gaara terlentang menghadap langit dengan sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sakura, Sakura terlentang menghadap langit meski sebenarnya tubuhnya tidak terbentur tanah, tubuh Sakura ada di atas tubuh Gaara namun posisi kepala Sakura jatuh di bawah lengan Gaara, sehingga kepala Sakura membentur tanah. Gaara berhasil melindungi tubuh Sakura namun tidak dengan kepala Sakura yang membentur tanah, dan Sasuke berada di samping Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Dengan sekejap tanah yang menjadi pendaratan maut tersebut menjadi lautan darah. Sakura memuntahkan darah hingga beberapa kali, Sasuke terbatuk darah, dan Gaara dengan mata yang berusaha untuk tidak di tutupnya telah di penuhi darah dari kepalanya yang mengalir deras.

"Te-tap ter-ja-ga Sa-kura." Kata Gaara yang sedang sekarat berusaha untuk bisa melihat walaupun hanya melirik Sakura, namun dalam keadaan seperti ini siapapun tak akan mampu melakukannya.

"Sakura.." desah lirih Sasuke di tengah-tengah kesadarannya yang meipis. Sementara Sakura adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka yang tak sadarkan diri.

Pukul 1 dini Hari, Sabaku, Haruno, Uchiha, tertimpa musibah.

Berbagai media masa di hebohkan dengan berita tersebut. Bukan hanya satu tapi 3 anak para pengusaha terkenal jatuh dari lantai 5 dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Beberapa pertanyaan mulai muncul dan menghujam para keluarga.

Dalam keluarga Haruno, Tsunade yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Haruno Sakura pingsan selama 3 jam setelah mendengar berita tersebut. Sementara Uchiha Mikoto yang shock tak bisa di temui, dan keluarga Sabaku, melarang pihak wartawan untuk bisa meliput atau mencari tau informasi tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa 3 keluarga pengusaha paling tersohor tersebut.

Langkah kaki berlari begitu menggema di koridor rumah Sakit. Bukan hanya 1 korban tapi 3 sekaligus. Para keluarga berlari mendampingi ranjang keluarga mereka masing-masing. Ke tiganya di masukan ke ruangan gawat darurat.

Sasori menanti dengan tidak sabar akan hasil pemeriksaan dan penangan para dokter pada Sakura. Itachi berusaha menenangkan ibunya yang terisak sedari mendengar kabar naas tersebut, sementara Temari menangis dalam pelukan Kankurou. Tsunade memang pingsan setelah mendengar kabar tersebut, dan sampai detik ini belum sadarkan diri, Jiraiya yang khawatir pada putri dan istrinya harus bolak-balik untuk memastikan keadaan keduanya baik-baik saja. Namun jelas ada yang tidak baik-baik saja. Sasori terlihat begitu ketakutan dan khawatir, raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya, Sasori adalah orang yang paling tidak bisa duduk diam dan selalu berusaha menengok ke dalam ruangan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ruangan tersebut. Secara perlahan air mata menuruni pipinya namun segera di hapusnya. Tak ada yang membuka suara saat ini, kecuali isakan tangis perih dari masing-masing keluarga.

Berjam-jam menunggu, masing-masing dokter yang menangani ke tiga korban keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan adik saya?" tanya Sasori khawatir pada salah seorang dokter yang kebetulan memang sudah mengenal keluarga Haruno dengan baik.

"Sakura dalam keadaan kritis. Ia kehabisan banyak darah, kita harus segera memberikannya donor darah secepatnya." Kata dokter menjelaskan pada Sasori dengan iba.

"Dokter, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang begitu khawatir dengan anak bungsunya trsebut.

"Uchiha-_san_ juga dalam keadaan kritis, dia tidak akan bisa dengan mudah melewati malam ini, kami sudah berusaha semampu kami."

"Dan untuk Sabaku-_san_, dia adalah orang yang paling membutuhkan pertolongan, Sabaku-_san_ harus di operasi secepatnya. Untuk itu pada masing-masing keluarga harap menghubungi masing-masing dokter yang menangani pasien. Untuk keluarga Haruno, silahkan ikuti saya." Kata sang dokter menjelaskan dan meminta Haruno untuk mengikutinya.

"Dokter, ambil darah saya saja." Kata Sasori penuh kecemasan di wajahnya.

"Tentu jika itu bisa membantu." Balas sang dokter pada Sasori.

.

.

Masing-masing pasien di beri penanganan secepatnya, sementara para keluarga masih menunggu dengan kegelisahan yang tak kunjung reda di depan pintu ruangan para pasien. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Pertanyaan yang paling penting saat ini adalah apakah 'dia' akan baik-baik saja? Masing-masing memiliki kecemasan yang sama dalam waktu yang sama pula.

"Sakura akan baik-baik saja. Berkat bantuan keluarga, dia akan baik-baik saja. Saya akan kembali untuk memeriksanya nanti, sementara itu sebisa mungkin, jangan membuat keributan di sekitar pasien." Ucap dokter yang menangani Sakura. Haruno menjadi keluarga pertama yang bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya saat ini Sakura baik-baik saja.

Segera hal serupa di alami oleh Uchiha dan Sabaku, meski begitu banyak tangis yang pecah, dan juga begitu berlimpah kecemasan yang di rasa pada akhirnya semua kembali ke keadaan baik-baik saja.

Sasuke siuman di besok harinya, kemudian Gaara menyusul di satu minggu setelahnya, namun ada yang tertinggal. Sakura masih belum kembali dari alam mimpinya bahkan setelah 6 bulan berlalu.

.

.

Semua perasaan itu tertahan di hatiku, apa yang ingin ku ucapkan, apa yang ingin ku katakan semuanya terlupa saat menatap matanya. Yang masih tertutup, yang masih begitu damai. Beberapa hari terakhir ini, kondisinya semakin memburuk, padahal awalnya ia baik-baik saja.

"Sakura, aku.." gumam Sasuke di depan Sakura yang sedang tertidur menatap Sakura sendu.

"Takut." Lanjutnya menggenggam tangan Sakura kuat-kuat.

Hanya kesepian yang menjawab gumaman Sasuke di depan kekasih tercinta, hanya tetes cairan infus yang menyaksikan pengakuan sedihnya, dan Sakura masih saja terlelap sama seperti 6 bulan lalu.

Terbayang lagi saat pertama kalinya Sasuke bertemu dengan gadis itu, bagaimana dia cemburu, bagaimana dia tertawa, bagaimana dia terlihat begitu cantik, dan bagaimana saat ia marah dan manja.

"Ini sama seperti kehidupanku sebelum mengenal dirimu. Tidak ada siapapun, tak ada apapun, hanya aku dan dunia ini. Hanya saja ini berbeda. Saat sebelum kau datang dan setelah kau pergi. Rasanya jadi lebih dingin dan sepi." Gumam Sasuke lagi membelai kepala Sakura, merapikan rambutnya dan perban di kepalanya.

Setelah kejadian maut 6 bulan lalu, Sasuke harus menjalani perawatan minimal 3 bulan untuk memulihkan keadaannya, retak tulang yang di alaminya membuat Sasuke kesulitan berjalan, beruntung hal itu tidak parah, sehingga dia bisa kembali sembuh dengan melewati beberapa bulan penyembhan. Sasuke masih duduk menanti Sakura, sementara itu seseorang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah kembali?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada orang tersebut.

"Hanya tak bisa meninggalkannya, meski tak bisa benar-benar di sisinya." Ucap orang tersebut sendu dan menatap Sakura rindu.

"Ini bukan salahmu Gaara." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi aku yang menariknya. Aku berharap tak kembali, hanya saja aku ingin melihatnya, tapi siapa sangka justru gadis inilah yang masih belum kembali." Kata Gaara mendekati Sakura. Gaara mencondongkan dirinya di dekat Sakura dan membisikan sesuatu yang tak bisa Sasuke dengar.

Tak ada pembicaraan apapun setelahnya, hanya Sasuke bersama kenangannya, dan Gaara bersama kerinduannya. Tertuju untuk satu gadis yang sama.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya.

Keadaan masih sama, dengan Sasuke yang masih menanti. Para orang tua, sahabat dan keluarga datang menjenguk. Berusaha membuat suasana ceria, namun itu tak bisa membuat Sasuke terpengaruh. Kembali Sasuke hanya bersama gadisnya dengan gumaman yang sering ia ucapkan selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini..

"Kembalilah sebelum musim semi, agar aku dapat memenuhi janjiku padamu."

Dan pegangan tangan keduanya saling bertaut. Secara perlahan meski lemah Sasuke merasakan jemari Sakura membalas genggamannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat saja, meskipun harapan Sasuke mulai melambung mencapai langit.

Sakura..

Kembalilah..

_To be continued._

Terima Kasih pada para reviewers dan readers yang masih menanti. Rencanya ini akan tamat di chap 15, dan saya usahakan segera. Semakin lama saya tunda, ternyata semakin tak sempat saya kerjakan. Dan untuk itu, mohon review dan dukungannya untuk kesembuhan Sakura, jika anda mau menyemangatinya lewat review anda, saya berharap Sakura akan segera sadar. ^_^ sekali lagi terima kasih telah menyimak.

Balas Review :

Iqma : sudah terjawab di chap ini ^_^ Terima kasih sudah mereview

Zhao mei-mei : Di usahakan ^_^ tamatnya di chap 15 nanti, saya usahakan untuk mempublishnya 3 chapter terakhir sekaligus. Terima kasih sudah menanti ^_^

Tamii-hayashida : Haduh, maaf.. Terlanjur jatuh :D heheheh Terima kasih sudah mereview ^_^

Kihara : aduh, maaf.. Gaara terlanjur jatuh.. gomen-gomen.. but Thanks dah review ^_^

Ririnrahmani : Maaf yah, baru update sekarang ^_^ nih dah lanjut lagi, thanks dah review ^_^

hanazono yuri : Ha'i ^_^ Thanks dah review

sonedinda2 : Maaf, Nggak maksud, habisnya pas adegan jatohnya saya mentok ide ^_^ thanks dah review

Hotaru Keiko : *Prok prok prok* 100 buat kamu ^_^ Thanks dah review

zey-yenns28 : Terjawab di chap ini ^_^ Thanks dah review ^_^

miko IMVFI : Syukurlah kalau begitu ^_^ terima kasih atas kerelaannya untuk mereview ^_^

zhaErza : Bukan hanya Gaara, tapi tiga-tiiganya hehehehhe ^_^ Thanks dah review

Sasusaku's fans : ini dah lanjut ^_^ thanks dah review

eureka eklesius : Hm, menarik. Apa sakura aja yah? Yang di bikin lumpuh atau lupa ingatan? Hehehe ngga denk bercanda ^_^ thanks dah review

haruka : Pastinya ^_^ thanks dah review


	13. Chapter 13

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read**

* * *

Aduh, maaf minna.. sepertinya semakin ke sini author semakin sibuk, jadi kisah ini endnya di chap 14. Maaf kalau mengecewakan minna.

Dan terima kasih banyak telah mengikuti sampai saat ini.

Hontou ni arigatou Minna..

Maaf saya belum bisa balas reviewnya..

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

.

.

Penantiannya dalam menungguku pulang, adalah penantian yang berujung pada kenyataan pahit yang memilukan. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat dia menitikkan air mata kehilangan.

.

.

Sasuke terus menunggu Sakura bangun dari tidur panjangnya, namun Sakura tak juga bangun. Beberapa dokter yang menangani Sakura mengatakan bahwa keadaan Sakura baik-baik saja, namun beberapa hari ini keadaan Sakura semakin memburuk. Hal aneh ini semakin menakutkan bagi Sasuke. Seluruh keluarga selalu datang mengunjungi Sakura meskipun tak sesering Sasuke, Ino dan Gaara. Ino sebagai sahabat juga merasa kehilangan Sakura. Setiap hari Ino selalu di sisi Sakura untuk menemaninya bahkan bercerita seluruh kejadian yang terjadi hari ini di sekolah. Sama seperti kemarin, kini Ino juga datang menemani Sakura.

Ruangan yang cukup besar yang khas dengan bau obat ini tak lantas mengganggu aktivitas Ino yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang Sakura. Ino menggenggam tangan Sakura sambil bercerita dengan sangat serius dan sesekali tertawa meski tawa itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Kau harus bangun nanti untuk melihatnya Sakura, mereka benar-benar lucu. Aku sampai menangis karena tak bisa menahan tawa." Ujar Ino menatap Sakura sedih kemudian menghapus air matanya.

"Kau ke sini lagi? Yamanaka?" tanya seseorang dari arah pintu, mendekat ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"Kenapa? Hanya kau yang tunangannya yang bisa menjenguknya? Jangan bercanda denganku Sasuke, aku sedang tidak ingin tertawa." Kata Ino sedih dan merapikan rambut panjang Sakura.

"Rambutmu semakin panjang yah? Kau pasti akan terlihat cantik di pesta pertunangan nanti. Bagaimana kalau aku yang meriasmu? Akan ku buat kau sangat cantik sehingga Sasuke tidak akan bisa melirik gadis lain karena kecantikanmu. Sakura, kau tau? Di sekolah gadis-gadis centil sedang mendekati Sasuke, kau akan diam saja? Ayo bangun dan hajar mereka.."

Lagi Ino berbicara dengan Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang juga menatap gadisnya sedih. Beberapa bulan ini di lewati kesedihan oleh banyak pihak karena hilangnya Sakura. Sasuke mendekati gadisnya dan mencium pucuk kepala Sakura sayang sambil membisikan kata-kata yang akhir-akhir ini sangat sering di ucapkannya.

"_Aishiteru_" bisik Sasuke lembut kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Sakura.

"Hey, kalian di sini rupanya. Bagaimana keadaaan Sakura?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana membawa sekeranjang buah.

"Pelankan suaramu, Naruto! Ini rumah sakit bukan kedai ramen!" tegur Ino sangar pada Naruto yang menyengir seolah tak bersalah. Naruto kemudian mendekati Sakura dan memijit kaki Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Lama sekali tidurnya Sakura, ayo bangun dan main sama-sama. Kalau bangun nanti ku traktir 2 porsi jumbo ramen ekstra pedas. Mau tidak?" tanya Naruto menyengir menatap Sakura yang tak mampu menjawab bahkan menatap.

"Kau berniat membunuhnya?" sarkas Sasuke pada Naruto yang lanngsung cemberut.

"Diam saja kau _teme,_ mana tau kau soal semangat masa muda. Sakura harus sering makan ramen biar dia tidak sakit. Na Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto menatap Sakura dengan semakin menyengir. Entah berdasarkan teori apa dia mengatakan bahwa ramen itu menyehatkan, dasar maniak ramen. Sedangkan Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kebodohan Naruto dan Sasuke menatap seolah ingin melempar Naruto dari lantai 3 gedung rumah Sakit ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Mau berkelahi? Nanti saja, setelah Sakura-_chan_ bangun." Kata Naruto menantang tak suka menatap Sasuke.

"Cih, seperti kau bisa menang." Kata Sasuke membanggakan diri.

"Lihat, Sakura-_chan, _si ayam ini percaya diri sekali. Kalau nanti aku menang, kau harus kencan denganku. Oke?" kata Naruto lagi sementara Sasuke sudah semakin naik pitam dengan ulah Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal dan Naruto menatap Sasuke menantang secara tiba-tiba..

BLETAK!

"_Ittai!" _ Seru Naruto kencang mendapatkan sebuah jitakan yang luar biasa sakitnya, sementara Sasuke menyeringai puas.

"Ino, kenapa menjitakku? Huh?" tanya Naruto kesal pada pelaku penjitakan kepalanya.

"Sasuke! Sekali lagi kau dengar dia buka suara, bantu aku melemparnya dari jendela ini." Kata Ino menunjuk jendela di belakang Sasuke.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke dengan menyeringai sementara Naruto cemberut dan merengek karena di perlakukan kejam oleh Ino dan Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, nanti aku akan melempar diriku sendiri. Di mana aku harus keluar, di jendela ini kan?" tanya Naruto malas dan pasrah pada Ino dan Sasuke. Ino yang mendengar itu kini sedang bersusah payah menahan tawa dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikap frustrasi Naruto. Setidaknya kehadiran Naruto bisa menghibur hati yang sedang terpenjara kesedihan saat ini. Ino masih menahan tawa sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, dan merasakan gerakan kecil yang di buat oleh jemari Sakura. Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan harapan.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" seru Ino tiba-tiba berdiri dan menatap wajah Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar seruan Ino segera mendekati Sakura begitupun Naruto, takut teradi sesuatu dengan Sakura. Namun ternyata Sakura sedang tersenyum tipis di balik masker oksigen yang sedang di kenakannya.

"Kau mendengar? Maaf yah, Naruto berisik sekali." Gumam Ino menitikkan air mata menatap Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatap gadisnya, setidaknya ia tau, meskipun tertidur Sakura bisa mendengar dan mulai bisa merespon.

"Hoi, kalian ke sini lagi. Sakura jadi tidak bisa beristrahat." Ujar seseorang di belakang Naruto. Naruto yang takut segera menggandeng Ino.

"Hyaaa" jerit Naruto ketakutan.

"Hei, lepaskan aku Naruto!" Ino menghempaskan Naruto sampai terjengkang ke belakang dan orang yang ada di belakang Naruto malah menghindar dan tidak menahan Naruto yang hilang keseimbangan, akhirnya Naruto jatuh terduduk dengan sakit dan tidak elit.

"_Itai!_" rengek Naruto. Naruto kemudian berdiri dan menunujuk orang yang tadi ada di belakangnya.

"Hoy Sasori! Kau mau cari mati ha? Jangan seperti hantu, kau menyebalkan." Tunjuk Naruto pada Sasori yang cuek saja dan berbicara dengan Ino dan Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. _Poor Naruto._

.

.

_Aku dapat mendengar suara mereka, aku bisa merasakan kesedihan mereka. Aku merindukan semuanya, tapi ada sesuatu di sini yang membuatku tenang, seolah seperti aku tak ingin kembali. Aku tak tau ada dimana, hanya saja perasaan ini begitu tenang dan damai, seolah aku tak perlu membuka mata. Seolah aku tak perlu kembali._

.

.

Sasori dan Ino tertawa menghadapi Naruto, Sasuke hanya tersenyum seadanya sambil sesekali melirik Sakura. Sebelum alat itu berbunyi, perlahan kemudian semakin cepat, dan garis-garis di layar monitor alat itu menjadi begitu tak tentu.

"Sakura.." panggil Sasori merasa aneh. Sasori mendekati Sakura sambil mengernyit, mengecek keadaan Sakura. Namun keganjilan ini membuat Sasuke lebih bersikap cepat di bandingkan Sasori.

"NARUTO! DOKTER!" teriak Sasuke pada Naruto yang cemberut yang memang posisinya paling dekat dengan pintu ruangan Sakura. Mendengar teriakan kalimat Sasuke yang tak rampung membuat Naruto kaget, Naruto menganggukan kepala kemudian berlari tanpa berpikir, yang ia tau ia hanya harus membawa seorang dokter.

"Ada apa ini? Tadi dia baik-baik saja." Panik Ino menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya gelisah. Sasuke dan Sasori diam saja, namun terlihat jelas keduanya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat.

"_Shit! _Naruto, cepatlah!" frustrasi Sasori menatap Sakura dan berlari menuju pintu hendak menyusul Naruto, namun begitu ia sampai di pintu sang dokter telah masuk bersama Naruto di belakangnya.

"Minggir! Silahkan tunggu di luar." Titah sang dokter serius.

Sasori, Sasuke, Naruto dan Ino tak mempunyai pilihan lain selain menuruti sang dokter, Ino mulai menangis lagi, sedangkan ke tiga pria lainnya menatap Sakura dari luar dengan cemas. Para perawat berlarian menimbulkan keributan di sepanjang koridor, smar-samar terdengar perintah sang dokter

"Siapkan alat kejut jantung."

Suasana semakin tegang, Sasuke semakin mengernyit mendengar titah sang dokter.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak mungkin kan..." Naruto meracau entah apa yang ingin di katakannya. Semua orang menjadi tidak fokus dan disibukkan dengan kekhawatiran juga ketakutan masing-masing.

Terlihat beberapa kali sang dokter meletakan alat kejut jantung di dada Sakura,namun nihil, kali ke lima sang dokter menggeleng pasrah.

"Tidak mungkin.!" Desis Sasuke menerobos memasuki ruangan rawat inap Sakura dengan paksa di ikuti Sasori dan Naruto.

Sang dokter mengangkat tangan kirinya yang terliliti jam tangan kemudian berkata,

"Pukul 17.34, Haruno Sakura, Meninggal dunia." Kata sang dokter lirih. Seorang perawat mencatat apa yang baru saja di katakannya, dan perawat lainnya mulai menanggalkan segala alat medis yang terpasang di tubuh Sakura.

Ino terbelalak tak percaya, ia terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya sambil menangis tanpa suara. Naruto mengernyit pahit dan menghadiahkan dinding di sebelahnya dengan pukulan keras dari tangannya, Sasori masih tak berkedip menatap wajah pucat pasi Sakura yang masih sedikit tersenyum dan tenang, Sasuke menatap hampa dan begitu dingin.

"Periksa lagi." Kata Sasuke dingin pada sang dokter.

"Maaf, kami sudah berusaha." Kata dokter lagi dengan rasa bersalah kemudian meninggalkan ruangan bersama perawat lainnya meninggalkan Ino, Naruto, Sasori, dan Sasuke yang masih _shock _ dengan keadaan yang sulit mereka cerna ini.

"Sakura..._Is a joke, right? I knew it, so wake up. I beg you honey. Please don't leave me. I'll be all that's u want, just wake up. Please._" Kata Sasori menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya di halaunya dengan kasar, dengan sedikit senyuman ia menatap Sakura berharap Sakura sedang bercanda dengannya.

"Sakura, aku sudah menyiapkan pesta kita. Aku tidak ingin bercanda. Ini mulai melelahkan Sakura." Kata Sasuke perih menatap tubuh Sakura yang telah memucat. Tangis Ino pecah bersama seluruh kesedihannya, Naruto tak sanggup berkata-kata untuk menghibur Sasori dan Sasuke dengan kematian Sakura.

.

.

Setelah bertahan selama 6 bulan, gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa kata selamat tinggal tanpa ciuman perpisahan, tanpa jabatan tangan dan pelukan erat, dia hanya pergi begitu saja dan tak lagi dapat kami raih.

.

.

Seseorang berlari dengan sangat kencang kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan yang penuh tangisan ini dengan cepat, perlahan ia mendekati gadis yang telah tak bernyawa itu, kemudian jatuh terduduk di dekat ranjang sang gadis dengan segera air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Orang yang telah memutuskan akan melepaskan gadis yang paling di cintainya, orang yang memutuskan akan melupakan gadis yang tak dapat di milikinya, orang yang semakin terluka dengan kenyataan bahwa gadis yang ia lepaskan bukan di lepaskannya untuk pria lain seperti yang seharusnya melainkan di lepaskannya untuk kembali kepada pangkuan sang takdir yang telah begitu kejam membuatnya merasa jatuh cinta, kemudian melepaskannya dengan kerelaan yang sangat mustahil baginya, dan kini hal terperih baginya harus melihat sang gadis yang ia lepaskan telah berada di singgasana teratai untuk memulai reinkarnasi menuju kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Bukan untuk ini aku melepaskanmu, Sakura. Kau curang. Bagaimana bisa kau memulai kehidupan baru sementara aku terjebak di kehidupan ini tanpamu. Aku sudah katakan di kehidupan selanjutnya kau harus menjadi milikku, tapi kau meninggalkanku lagi. Bahkan Sasuke ada di sini, kau benar-benar tak setia." Ujar Gaara dengan tangisan yang paling perih yang pernah ia teteskan setelah kematian ibunya, rasa perih yang sama terulang kembali di kehidupan pemuda ini.

"Aku sudah bilang Sakura, kau tak pernah ajarkanku melupakanmu. Kau hanya akan pergi begitu saja? Setelah semua hal yang kau ajarkan padaku?" kata Sasuke dengan berurai air mata. Sasori hanya meringkuk memeluk lututnya jatuh terduduk menangisi Sakura, Naruto menahan air matanya, Gaara benar-benar terisak, dan untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menangis dengan pedih dengan isakan yang menyayat hati.

Gadis itu membuat para pemuda yang tak kenal cinta dan membutuhkan cinta itu menangis di sampingnya. Gaara dan Sasuke, 2 pemuda yang di sayangi dan di cintai Sakura, 2 pemuda yang mencintai Sakura, 2 pemuda yang bertarung untuk mendapatkan Sakura, akhirnya hanya harus merelakan sang gadis pergi, tak ada pemenang dan tak ada kekalahan, hanya kerelaan yang mau tak mau harus mereka curahkan untuk melepas gadis musim semi itu gugur, merelakan kelopak terakhir bunga Sakura yang bertahan selama 6 bulan ini gugur terbawa angin kematian.

"Hentikan, Sasuke. Biarkan Sakura beristrahat dengan tenang." Kata Naruto mendekat dan menepuk pundak Sasuke. Naruto tau begitu pedih kematian ini untuk mereka semua, namun Naruto tak ingin Sakura tidak tenang setelah kepergiannya.

"Maka hentikan aku. Tolong hentikan aku." Ucap si bungsu Uchiha dengan frustrasi dan air mata yang menyayat hati,17 tahun ia hidup di dunia untuk pertama kalinya ia meminta tolong dan menangis, untuk pertama kalinya ia membuang semua sikap keras kepala dan segala sikap yang melambangkan Uchiha yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Sasori bangkit dari jatuhnya, masih menahan perih di hatinya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mulai menutup wajah Sakura dengan selimut yang membaluti tubuh Sakura, semakin lama ia menatap sang adik, semakin kuat egonya untuk tak mau melepaskan dan menerima kepergian sang adik tercinta. Sang adik perempuan yang begitu di idamkannya, sang adik yang begitu di manja dan di sayanginya, sang adik yang begitu di cintainya melebihi ibu, ayah bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Berakhir di sini, hanya sampai hari ini saja aku menyandang gelar _Onii-chan_ yang sering kau sebut. Aku tak bisa mendengarmu memanggilku lagi, aku tak bisa merasa kau memelukku lagi, mungkinkah kau ada di ruangan ini? Menangis, terisak bersamaku? Bukan dirimu yang terbaring tanpa menatapku, dirimu yang lain yang mungkin tak dapat ku lihat. Aku tak ingat aku menyayangimu sebegitu hebatnya, sampai air mataku mau habis rasanya. Dengarkan aku, selama ini aku selalu cerewet menasehatimu, namun kali ini, biarkan aku berkata-kata panjang untuk perpisahan. Ini permohonanku padamu. Jika kau merindukanku, temui aku dalam mimpiku kapan saja, mengertilah jika aku tidak akan sering menjengukmu di tempat peristrahatanmu, aku tak dapat menjanjikan apapun lagi bagimu, Sakura, tapi kau harus tau mungkin aku akan berubah. Aku sudah bilang, aku bukan orang yang kuat. Aku tak dapat menerima dunia dimana tak ada kau di dalamnya, aku sudah kehilangan kau, aku telah kehilangan dunia. Jangan membenciku Sakura, meski aku sangat membenci diriku yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa bagimu. _Ck kusso!_ Terlalu banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, ada banyak hal yang masih ingin ku lakukan untukmu, aku masih ingin memelukmu sebagai adik kecilku" Kata Sasori panjang lebar kemudian menghapus air matanya. Kemudian Sasori menutup wajah sang adik dengan tatapan dingin. Air mata, tangis kesedihan dan kehampaan yang baru saja tergambar di wajah Sasori kini menghilang tanpa jejak, meski matanya menyiratkan duka yang sangat dalam. Sasuke masih menangis, begitupun Gaara dan Ino, Naruto merasa iba menatap Sasori yang mulai menjauh dari ranjang Sakura.

.

.

_Sudah.. berakhir._

_Berakhir dengan akhir yang tak pernah ku fikirkan._

_Aku tak percaya aku menangisinya, menangisi kepergiannya._

_Aku tak pernah berharap berdiri di posisi ini untuk melepaskannya._

_Melepaskanmu, Sakura._

.

.

.

* * *

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Me and Him**

**By Ishikawa Ayica**

**This Story is mine**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Reomance/Drama**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, AU, OOC dll**

**Warning lagi : Don't like Don't read**

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

Aku berdiri di dunia baru, dunia tanpa dia, duniaku seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-_sama_."

Terlalu banyak orang di dunia ini, tapi aku masih merasa sendiri dan sepi.

"Sasuke-_sama,_ anda ada _meeting_ 15 menit lagi."

Apa seperti ini rasanya?

"Sasuke-_sama_, _klien _anda sudah menunggu."

Rasanya di tinggalkan.

"Sasuke-_sama_, semoga hari anda menyenangkan."

Begitu sunyi dan... dingin.

.

.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah, kini berdiri di keramaian kota. Aku sedang mencari sesuatu? Apa itu? Apa aku sedang memastikan sesuatu? Apa Itu? Aku berdiri di antara ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang, ada begitu banyak pembicaraan, begitu bisingnya sampai aku tak bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan, mereka hanya berlalu dan hilang begitu saja.

Anggaplah aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu,

Anggaplah aku tak pernah mengenalmu,

Meski pikiranku berusaha berbohong dan membohongiku,

Cahaya kecil di dalam dada itu meyakinkanku bahwa segala tentangmu bukanlah mimpi ataupun ilusi.

Bahkan hatiku masih mengakui hal itu.

Ada begitu banyak jenis suara, tapi tak ku temui suara lembut itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_"

Suara yang memanggilku dalam ingatan dan kenangan.

"_Bwahahahhaha, malangnya nasib seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tersohor di dunia."_

Ada begitu banyak tawa, tapi tak ku jumpai tawa itu, yang menenangkan hati, yang ingin ku lindungi.

"_I love you too Sasuke-kun_".

Ada begitu banyak kata, namun yang ingin ku dengar tak bisa lagi terdengar.

_._

_._

_Aku tak dapat melihat, seperti mataku telah buta._

_Aku tak dapat mendengar, seperti telingaku telah tuli._

_Aku tak dapat berkata, seperti aku telah bisu._

_Karena ketiadaanmu, karena kehilanganmu._

_Namun aku tak juga bisa mengerti,_

_Jika semuanya tak bisa lagi ku lakukan,_

_Melihat, mendengar, bersuara,_

_Mengapa hanya perasaan ini yang tertinggal?_

_Perasaan sakit yang tak dapat ku lupakan_

_Bahkan bila waktu mengambil wujudmu,_

_Bahkan bila aku mencoba membunuh perasaanku.._

_._

_._

.

Waktu berlalu lagi, tanpa sosok adik yang ku sayangi, tanpa sosok musim semi yang membawa kehangatan itu padaku, Haruno Sasori yang gagal menjaga adiknya.

Aku gagal menjadi seorang kakak, aku gagal menjaga janjiku, aku tak bisa lagi melihat dan memelukmu.

"_Nii-chan? Yeah it's you, oh my god, i missing you so much"_

Jika aku tau waktu lebih cepat berlalu aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu.

"_Dasar bayi."_

Aa. Kau benar, aku benar-benar seperti bayi, bahkan di waktu sulit ini aku lebih banyak menangisi kepergianmu.

"_Di emperan toko, menjual boneka kayu._"

Jika saja aku tau waktu akan menjadi begitu singkat, akan aku lakukan apapun untukmu, apapun bahkan jika aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri.

Apa yang namanya hidup akan berakhir dengan sebuah kematian? Tapi bukan aku yang menjalani kematian itu, aku masih hidup tapi entah mengapa rasanya aku tak bisa merasakan apapun, seperti aku telah mati sejak lama.

Aku tertawa saat kelahiranmu, aku orang yang paling sering menyentuhmu ketika kandungan ibu membesar, ketika kandungan ibu sedang kau huni selama beberapa bulan. Aku mengabaikan ibu kita dan lebih memilihmu, aku marah besar saat anak laki-laki mengganggumu, aku sampai babak belur hanya karena melindungimu.

Rasanya terbakar saat melihat air matamu, rasanya mau gila saat mendengar isakanmu, rasanya akan mati saat menatap jasadmu.

Aku berkata pada diriku "Jangan terkecoh, dia sedang membodohimu karena dia adikmu yang jahil." Namun air mataku mengalir tanpa ku sadari, tanpa bisa ku cegah. Aku takut saat menatap wajah pucat pasimu, aku menggigil saat menatap matamu yang tertutup penuh kedamaian, aku mulai meracau saat melihat senyum damai dalam tidur panjang dan lelapmu. Dan saat itu, hal yang paling ku harapkan adalah melihat matamu terbuka, sama seperti saat aku berharap melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya saat kelahiranmu ke dunia.

_Kemana hilangnya dirimu?_

_Tak ku temukan dimanapun aku mencari,_

_Tak ku rasakan pelukmu,_

_Tak ku lihat senyummu,_

_Caramu menatapku.._

"_Onii-chan_"

_Caramu memanggilku,_

_Semakin lama membuatku merasa hampa dan tak berdaya,_

_Aku kehilanganmu, dan aku kehilangan hidupku._

.

.

.

Aku sudah sering merasakan ini.

Rasa perih yang sering kau beri, begitu menyenangkankah bagimu? Mempermainkan perasaanku bagai boneka jerami yang kau tusuk dengan jarum berulang kali, kemudian kau memberi senyum indah itu untukku setelah kau menyayat hatiku yang rapuh dan tak utuh.

Aku ini apa bagimu?

"_Kau sahabat yang ku sayangi, Gaara."_

Begitukah kau melihatku? Mana ku tau jika kau berbohong?

Aku mengatakan padamu tentang perasaanku, aku mengatakan padamu sepenting apa kau bagiku, tapi kau dengan tegas menolak. Kau dengan tegas dan gamblang mengatakannya di depanku dengan ketulusan itu, bahwa kau mencintainya.

Kau menangis di hadapanku, air mata yang tak sanggup ku hapus. Air mata itu bukan air mata kesakitan yang sudah sering ku hapus, melainkan air mata ketulusanmu untuk meyakinkanku bahwa kau sungguh... mencintainya. Sebuah ketegasanmu untuk menolakku, sebuah keyakinanmu untuk mengatakan "Lepaskan aku."

Mengapa kau tak juga mengerti? Kau meminta begitu mudah, apa kau tak tau memberi apa yang kau minta seperti sedang menarik nyawa keluar dari ragaku dalam keadaan sadar.

Namun untukmu apa yang tak akan ku beri?

Aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan tidak, aku tak bisa menolak apa yang kau pinta, dengan hati terluka dan air mata bodoh yang ku sembunyikan, aku melepaskanmu dengan sadar dan yakin bahwa dia yang kau inginkan.

Apa kau tak tau seberapa menyedihkannya aku kini? Bukan hanya aku, tapi kakak dan kekasihmu juga begitu menyedihkan setelah kepergianmu. Laki-laki seperti apa yang akan menangis dengan begitu mudahnya? Laki-laki seperti apa yang akan menyerah begitu mudahnya? Biarkan aku menjawab laki-laki bodoh seperti apa kami ini.

Kami yang gagal menjagamu, kami yang hanya bisa menangisi kepergianmu adalah kami yang benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura.

Namun kepedihanku tak pernah sama seperti Sasori dan Sasuke, kau tau kenapa?

Karena aku yang membunuhmu,

Tangan ini menarikmu jatuh,

Hati ini menahanmu untuk pergi hingga kau harus merasakan jatuh dari ketinggian yang bisa membunuhmu,

Karena aku tak dapat mengatakan maaf bahkan jika aku sangat ingin mengatakannya, sebagai Sahabat, keluarga dan orang yang mencintaimu.

Aku tau aku melakukan salah, kau bisa menghukumku jika kau mau, tapi tidak begini, tidak dengan hal yang paling menyakitiku, tidak dengan kematianmu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangis terdengar bergema, kehadiran ayah, ibu, dan calon mertua yang juga ikut menangis semakin membuat tangisan yang dapat membuat orang yang mendengarnya ikut menitikkan air mata.

"Sakura.."

Satu nama yang selalu di ucapkan, untuk membawa kembali kesadaran sang gadis. Namun si pemilik nama begitu enggan untuk menyahut bahkan untuk sekedar membuka mata.

.

.

Aku melahirkanmu dengan harapan dan juga rasa sakit, tak ku sangka harus melihatmu dengan harapan dan kesakitan yang lebih menikamku saat ini. Saat pertama kalinya kau menangis itu di pelukan ayahmu, saat pertama kalinya kau tertawa itu dalam gendonganku, dan saat pertama kalinya kau memanggil "Ibu" itu di pangkuanku. Lalu kemudian saat kau pergi itu bukan di pangkuanku, bukan di pelukanku, bukan dalam gendonganku, tepat di depan mataku kau tak berkedip, tak bersuara, tak bernyawa.

Atas ijin siapa kau pergi? Kenapa bukan aku yang sudah terlalu lama menghuni dunia ini? Kenapa itu kau? Mengapa itu harus kau putriku dari sekian juta putri orang lain di dunia ini. Mengapa harus putriku, yang hanya satu-satunya yang bisa ku miliki.

Siapa yang akan membentakku? Siapa yang akan membangkang padaku? Sasori anak yang baik dan terlalu penurut, dia akan selalu mengikuti saranku.

Lalu kau? Masihkah membenciku? Tak ucapkan selamat tinggal untukku, tak beri kecupan untukku seperti dulu saat akan berangkat sekolah, saat akan berangkat piknik.

Ah, bodohnya aku, kau sudah pergi dan tak mungkin bisa kembali. Lalu bisakah aku melahirkanmu lagi?

Anak seperti apa kau ini? Mengabaikanku yang sedang menangis di depanmu. Tak menyahutku memanggil namamu berulang kali. Anakku, bisakah kau buka matamu? Tenggorokanku mulai sakit memanggilmu, aku mulai lelah dengan leluconmu.

Aku tau kau akan sering membuatku menangis, karena kau anakku. Saat melahirkanmu, saat mengkhawatirkanmu, saat tersentuh oleh kata-katamu, bahkan saat kematianmu. Dan hari ini dengan sepenuh hatiku aku berharap engkau tak pergi meninggalkanku secepat ini.

.

.

.

.

Kau sahabat yang baru saja ku kenal.

Kau Haruno Sakura, aku Yamanaka Ino.

Baru saja kau ku kenal, namun entah mengapa seperti sudah bertahun-tahun rasanya.

Aku bahkan tak menangis saat nenek kesayanganku meninggal. Aku wanita yang kuat, aku wanita yang tegar, dan aku benci air mata.

Namun hanya di hari ini, hari dimana tubuhmu tergeletak tak berdaya, tak bernyawa aku begitu merasa membutuhkan air mata.

Aku menangisimu, aku ingin kau kembali, bahkan dalam hati ini aku merasa bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku punya di dunia ini, aku begitu ingin dan sangat ingin kau kembali.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi lagi dalam hidupku. Aku benci menemui hal seperti ini, meski aku tidak bisa lari dari hal yang ingin ku hindari. Aku merasakan sakit ini saat ayah dan ibuku meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini, dan setelahnya hanya kesepian yang ku rasa, dan setelahnya hanya kenangan yang terus berputar meninggalkan bekas luka yang masih berdenyut sakit.

Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato, meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ini. Semuanya hambar sebelum aku bertemu Sasuke dan Ino lalu Sasuke membawamu dalam hidupku, hingga kau menjadi teman yang berharga dalam waktu yang singkat.

Aku tak tau apapun tentangmu, tapi aku menyukaimu.

Aku tak bisa lebih dekat denganmu karena kau tunangan orang, namun aku masih menyukaimu.

Rasanya egois saat ini, ketika melihat kau juga pergi meninggalkanku aku berfikir merasa bersyukur aku belum mencintaimu, jika saja aku telah mencintaimu maka kau akan memberi luka yang sama padaku sama seperti kedua orang tuaku, namun ternyata meski pikiranku mengatakan hal itu, hatiku terasa lebih sakit.

Mengapa kematian begitu menyakitkan?

Mengapa perpisahan begitu menyesakkan?

Yang meninggal entah pergi kemana, yang di tinggal entah harus bagaimana.

Menjalani hidup seperti semula itu akan membutuhkan waktu lama, dan selama periode itu hati akan terus terasa sesak saat kenangan kembali berputar, mata masih akan terus menangis saat dia merindukan sosok yang tidak ada dalam pandangan, dan amarah akan terus mendidih saat yang lain begitu mudahnya tertawa dengan sosok yang kita tak punya.

Tak mungkin melupakan seseorang dalam sekejap mata, tak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang yang tak ingin di tinggalkan, pada akhirnya Sasuke juga akan merasakan yang selama ini ku rasakan. Mengantarkan bunga ke makam, berbicara sendiri di depan makam. Terbangun di tengah malam dan kan dia temui dunia yang benar-benar sepi. Pada akhirnya hal menyakitkan itu akan terulang setiap hari berganti, kan terulang terus menerus tanpa mengurangi rasa sakit sedikitpun.

.

.

Pernahkah kalian kehilangan?

Orang tua, sahabat, kekasih, dan orang yang penting bagimu.

Mereka terpisah darimu, mereka meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini.

Sudahkah kalian melupakan? Rasa sakit dan juga kehampaan.

Coba ingat kembali di saat itu, saat kau merasa begitu frustrasi, saat kau merasa begitu menyesal, saat kau menangis sebanyak apapun masih tak dapat membawanya kembali. Seperti merasa sendiri dan terabaikan.

Maka, jangan lupakan apapun yang kau anggap berharga bagi hidupmu, hiduplah dengan baik, dan jangan lupakan orang yang telah meninggalkanmu. Meski dunia kita berbeda, yakinlah bahwa mereka juga merindukanmu sama seperti kau merindukan mereka. Dan mulai saat ini jagalah selalu orang penting itu dalam hidupmu, jangan menyia-nyiakan mereka, agar kelak saat waktu mereka tiba datang menjemput, kau tak akan menangis karena menyesal, kau tak akan meraung kesakitan karena terlambat membuat mereka bangga dan tertawa karena kehadiranmu...

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Sial. Aku mendengar lagi suaranya, suara yang masih tak bisa ku lupakan.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

Lagi. Cih, sampai kapan aku tersiksa begini.

"HOY SASUKE BANGUN!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke bangun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menyesuaikan keadaan cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan baginya, menatap Sasori yang memanggilnya keras.

"Cih, kau ini. Pacarmu sudah sadar kau malah tertidur." Cibir Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya tak mengerti, namun masih tak bersuara. Segera dia layangkan pandangan untuk menatap Sakura. Dia lihat Sakura sedang duduk bersender di bantal dan tersenyum padanya.

"_Okaeri_ Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura.." panggil Sasuke parau dengan tatapan sendu dan rindu, Sasuke kemudian mendekat pada Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sakura sambil menghapus air mata Sasuke khawatir.

"Sakura, kau kembali? Jangan pernah pergi lagi." Kata Sasuke memeluk Sakura sangat erat dan Sakura dapat merasakan pundaknya basah.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura khawatir.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Ino bingung pada Sasori.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sasori mengendikan bahu cuek.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kau sebenarnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura khawatir pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sakura, hanya bermimpi buruk. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Kata Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan mengacak rambut Sakura.

"Hmm." Angguk Sakura senang.

.

.

.

Ku fikir aku telah kehilangannya, terima kasih untuk-Mu yang melihatku, terima kasih karena ta membiarkannya pergi dari sisiku.

Beberapa tahun berlalu, Sakura dan aku menggelar acara pertunangan kami sekaligus reuni angkatan kami. Sejak kejadian itu, semuanya berubah. Aku ingin membuat Sakura bahagia selamanya ada di sisiku, milikku, dan selalu untukku.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Panggil Sakura padaku yang sedang berdiri di antara tamu undangan pesat kami.

"Hn." Balasku padanya.

Sakura mengisyaratkan untuk mendekatkan telingaku, sepertinya ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Ku turuti apa yang ia isyaratkan tapi malah dia—

CUP

"_I love you." _Kata Sakura selepas mencium pipiku.

Aku memegang pipiku saking kagetnya. Itu dia yang selalu ku suka, Sakuraku yang manis, Sakuraku yang penuh kejutan. Sakura, Uchiha Sakura.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu." Bisikku tersenyum padanya.

"Hoy, berduaan saja. Kami sampai di lupakan." Kata Ino tersenyum mengejek padaku dan Sakura.

"_Yeah! Me and Him together, Forever._" Kata Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino.

Ku lihat Gaara, Ino dan Naruto tersenyum pada Sakura dan juga aku. Mereka mengucapkan selamat pada kami. Akh, aku melupakan satu orang yang masih sangat menyayangi Sakura, saat ini ada dua Sasori di hidup Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara yang kini tingkat kasih sayang untuk keduanya setara. Dan kami akan menjaga Sakura untuk selamanya.

* * *

The End.


End file.
